Legacy of Loss
by Fluffy's Green Comb
Summary: Sesshoumaru is dead and Inuyasha must prove his ability as Lord of the Western Lands. He also must come to terms with his own feelings. Inu/Sess Death, Inc, Anal, Angst, Language, M/M, Yaoi
1. Legacy of Loss

**Important Pre-Reading Info:**

_Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, his companions and his story. I merely borrowed them for a time to have my way with them. Strictly for fun, no profit or disrespect intended._

_I also give a nod to the TV series Chuck, which explains the chapter titles. I hate coming up with good titles._

_I do take credit for the Ocs and Sesshoumaru's castle though._

_Credit Due: I started writing this after reading the beginnings of Jezz-Ra's Pride Story. I couldn't help but wish to explore the idea of Sesshoumaru being dead and Inuyasha's reaction to his new role._

Title: Legacy of Loss

Author: Fluffy's Green Comb

Date: 2009

Rating: NC-17 (or M)

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha

Warnings: YOAI (two guys having sex), INUCEST (that's incest between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha), character death, violence, angst, bit of torture later, anal, swearing, really bad grammar…

Summary: Sesshoumaru is dead and Inuyasha must prove his ability as Lord of the Western Lands. He also must come to term with his own feelings.

**Legacy of Loss**

Inuyasha stood before his group testing the air with his astute nose while frowning. His white dog ears flipped in annoyance upon the top of his head as he sifted through the scents and sounds of the area.

For some inexplicable reason he felt as though a part of him had just been rendered from his body, leaving his innards raw and his heart wounded. It had happened in a moment and the hanyou was desperately using his nose and ears to try and find some explanation for the sudden feeling.

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" the soft voice of the demon-slayer asked as she stopped behind him. One hand hoisted her weapon on her shoulder as she glanced around the surrounding trees.

"I dunno, just….somethin' feels off is all." The hanyou shrugged indifferently as his large golden eyes roamed in opposite directions as his flicking ears. "Hey, Miroku, Kagome, do you sense anything?"

The monk paused beside the demon-slayer, closing his eyes in thought for a moment before shaking his head negatively. The soft metallic jingle of the rings on his staff enhanced the negative movement of his body. "No, Inuyasha, I sense no strong evil aura nor any strong good aura for that matter. I believe there to be a few lesser demons lurking in the forest, but nothing threatening."

Kagome stopped her pink bicycle beside them, hopping off it and to the side looking about with wide brown eyes. "Nope, no jewel shards. What feels off Inuyasha?"

The neko who had been asleep in the front basket lifted its head up beside the fox kit and mewed in question. Shippo yawned. "I have no idea Kirara. Hey guys, can we have a break soon? I'm starving!"

Inuyasha turned to glare at the fox demon. "What?! How can you want a break now? You haven't done anything all damn day but ride around while Kagome does all the work!"

Shippo folded his small arms across his chest and puffed out his chin importantly. "Hmph. I have too been doing work; I've been making sure our back is protected."

The half-dog demon growled and raised his clawed fingers into a fist and began to walk towards the bike with purpose. "Why you little - "

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's tense voice warned. The Hanyou froze and screwed his eyes shut with a cringe, pale hair cascading over his red-clothed shoulders as he prepared for the worst. This thankfully did not come. Slowly Inuyasha pried open one golden eye to peer worriedly at Kagome. The girl stood before him with one hand on her hip and her stance irritated. "Inuyasha," her voice repeated sounding much calmer this time. "I could use a rest as well, my…back is aching. Is there a river near by? It would be too much to ask if there was a hot spring way out here. But a river would do to freshen up and catch some fish for lunch."

"Alright!" Shippo exclaimed with glee.

Sango allowed a point of her Hiraikotsu to rest on the ground as she rubbed her shoulder. "I too could use a short break; my arm is not fully recovered from our last battle. How is your leg healing Inuyasha?"

The half-demon stood with his back to them and his arms tucked into the sleeves of his fire-rat haori. "Keh. I'm healed, half-demon remember, I don't take days to heal like you humans do." He sniffed the air a few times while his ears continued their nervous dance a top his head. "Water's that way." He muttered as he stretched out an arm and one clawed finger pointed slightly east of their position.

"Dear Sango, I could offer you a massage to -" Miroku began as Sango picked up her weapon and started to walk away.

"Monk." The voice was stern as the Hiraikotsu made contact with the top of Miroku's head.

"Ouch, I didn't even touch you!" he called out rubbing the welt forming on his scalp.

Sango snorted, "Consider it a pre-emptive strike."

Shippo shook his head sadly as Kagome walked beside her bike, guiding it after her friends. "Will he ever learn? I mean seriously."

"Somehow Shippo, I don't think he will. Inuyasha, we're leaving you behind!" Kagome called over her shoulder as the group disappeared over a rise in the path.

Inuyasha blinked, "Wha? Hey! Wait up!" He exclaimed as he bounded after the small group, catching up in a matter of steps to fall in beside Kagome. Miroku walked behind them and Sango ahead of them. It was often quicker to travel with Miroku out of groping distance and the two knew this. It never stopped Miroku from starting lustfully at Sango's perfect bottom, or the alluring short skirt swaying as Kagome walked in front of him though.

"Inuyasha? What is it you felt before?" After a few moments traveling along the path in silence Kagome's soft voice inquired.

Inuyasha shrugged with a frown, his arms still tucked in his sleeves as he walked beside her. His fringe of white hair was covering his down-turned face as he thought. The two furry ears a top his head swivelling madly. "I dunno, it's hard to explain…just off," he muttered.

"Could you try to explain, Inuyasha? Was it a demon or a smell?" Kagome prodded curiously.

The hanyou frowned in thought. It had been an abrupt feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was a spike of sheer dread despite there being no reason to be afraid. There had also been a second sensation, as though something vitally important had been lost though all his friends were right here. But, how was he supposed to explain that? His brown furrowed further as he struggled to find the words for his friends. "No, it wasn't a smell, and I don't think it was a demon. It was really weird. Just, all of a sudden I had this feeling, like my stomach was falling. I also felt like something was missing…I dunno how to say it. Like something big was just…gone."

Kagome stared at him worriedly, "Something inside your body was gone? Like an organ?"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha blinked. "No! Not like an organ dumbass! Like something out there - " he swept his arm in a haphazard circle around himself. "Suddenly disappeared, somthin' really big 'cause it made a giant hole in my senses."

"Inuyasha! Be nicer to Kagome!" Shippo chirped at him.

Kagome's eye twitched slightly. "Inuyasha, I am not a dumbass," she ground out through gritted teeth before turning on him and screaming at him. "I just want to know what's going on, ok? I was worried about you when you said all that! It made it sound like you were hurt! I worry about you, you big moron! Sit!"

The sky was filled with panicked birds as they took to flight as Inuyasha created a crater in the ground with his face. His arms twitched and sporadically and he grumbled things best not repeated soberly. Kagome stepped around the hole he had made in the earth and kept walked with Shippo snickering down at him.

Sango glanced back over her shoulder and simply shook her head before moving onward. Some things never changed. Already she could hear the soft babble of water over rocks near by and she adjusted her walk towards it.

Miroku paused by the crater and offered his hand to Inuyasha. "We truly do need to work on your vocabulary skills, my friend, where the fairer sex is involved."

Inuyasha took the hand and let Miroku help pull him up before dusting himself off. "Leave it to you to talk about sex, you pervert."

Miroku's sapphire eyes twinkled happily as he put an arm around Inuyasha's shoulders. "Now then, about what you were saying to Kagome. You felt as though something disappeared abruptly?"

Inuyasha slid out from under the monk's arm but remained walking beside him. "Yeah, like something really big and important just…stopped. I dunno where or what it could be though, I can't smell or hear anything different around here."

Miroku frowned and brought his hand to his chin in thought. "This is most peculiar and worrisome. Perhaps a strong demonic force has been removed from the world."

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted, "Whatever it was, I bet Naraku was behind it too. That bastard."

Miroku's eyes shifted to the side to regard Inuyasha curiously, "Why would you assume it to be Naraku?"

"Because it's always frigging Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted balling up his fist. "Who else would make something big disappear like that?!"

"He does have a point, Miroku, generally when there is something unsettling or odd going on, it is Naraku." Sango addressed them as she set her weapon down against a tree. They had reached the river -- which was really more of a large stream.

"Is there not a village nearby? We should ask if anyone has noticed anything." Kagome suggested as she lugged her bike over and parked it against a tree. Shippo and Kirara hopped out of the basket onto the grass happily.

"True. I do believe there is a village about two hours walk from here. It might be wise to see if we can procure some lodgings for the night. It has been a while since I've enjoyed a bath and a comfortable place to lay my weary head." Miroku pondered quietly.

"A bath would be wonderful." Kagome agreed as she pulled her yellow backpack from the bike.

"Agreed, it would be nice to have a break. We all seem to be a little short-tempered today…well, more so than usual," Sango muttered stretching her arms.

"Keh. Whatever," Inuyasha muttered in annoyance. He pounced up a nearby tree and perched squatting on a branch. His white ears still straining to catch any noise out of the ordinary while his nose was wriggling on hyper-alert. Whatever had caused the feeling inside him had not vanished. There was now a dull empty ache in his chest that he couldn't explain which was making him most anxious. His eyebrows wrinkled as he tried to figure out what was wrong. Honestly, it was like the dread of knowing you had lost someone close before you were told. Just that knowing feeling of heartache that meant you were alone again.

Inuyasha had been left alone most of his life. The feeling of loss and abandonment were never far from him. Yet, why was there such an intense feeling now? His friends were below him and all were safe. Shippo was running around like an idiot. Miroku and Kirara were pulling fish from the river while Sango cheered them on. Kagome had started a small fire and was rubbing her feet while scolding Shippo to be careful.

Keade was still in the village. Besides, he wouldn't feel this intense over that old hag. God only knew where Myoga was festering. That left only…Inuyasha's large golden eyes widened in shock. "Kikyo…" he whispered on the soft summer breeze.

No, what if something had happened to her? Surely not. She was far too strong, and besides she was already dead! But…the hanyou was now fiddling with his claws in uncertainty. Yes, he would be very upset if something had happened to Kikyo. He did still love her after all. He probably always would. She was the first person who didn't see him as a filthy half-breed. The first person - other than his mother, or Myoga - who believed in him. Who thought him worthy to talk to and understood that he had feelings as well. Pffft. Feelings. What was he? A little girl? No way.

Still, what if something had happened to her? How could he find out?

In frustration he balanced on the branch and scratched he ear viciously with his back right foot. He hated sitting around like this and worrying. He needed to do something. Going to spend a night in a town filled with humans who hated him on sight was not what he would call being helpful to his already anxious thoughts. But, if his gang needed to go, he would go with them because if he didn't one of them would surely get hurt without him there. Especially Kagome. She was like a trouble finding beacon. Something was always trying to eat/mate/or kill the wench because of her ability to locate and purify the Shikon jewel.

Inuyasha had vowed to protect the large-hearted human girl. It was something he would never go back on, despite the fact she could be damn scary at times.

Kagome was his friend. Yes, she could be loud and irritating at times, but wasn't he loud and irritating all the time? Anyway, he knew he girl would do anything to save him and they had gotten close over their journey. Their fighting was to be expected. It was because they did understand each other that they could scream at one another and then apologize for it after. Well, Inuyasha apologized anyway. Wench.

Besides, without Kagome he would still be stuck to that tree. Also, because of her he had met and gotten to know a lot of people and demons he would never had been able to otherwise. For the first time in his life he actually had…friends. He had people who cared and worried about him other than his mother, Myoga and Kikyo. Though he would never admit it on the outside, being cared for was nice. It was something he had longed for. To be accepted by others and seen as an individual and not just something to throw rocks at.

For the first time in his life Inuyasha felt belonging. He would fight tooth and nail to protect those who gave him that.

Even so, he felt there was something missing still…something he had not come to terms with as yet. But, it didn't matter. He got whatever he could take right?

"…yasha doesn't want it I'll eat it for him!" Shippo's voice cracked through his thoughts.

"Eh?" Inuyasha questioned and pulled his attention to the others below him. The smell of cooked fish permeated his nostrils and he could see his companions each had one. Shippo was leaning toward the small fish still on the stick skewer by the fire. "Hey! Hands off brat! That's mine!" He charged from the branch, tackled the kit and yanked the fish out of his reach. Shippo struggled to get up and steal the fish from under Inuyasha's foot. The Hanyou gulped it down greedily into his empty belly.

"Geeze, what were you thinking up there? I've only been calling you for the last 5 minutes." Kagome complained as she finished her own fish.

"Keh, I was just thinking about how much you guys do need a bath," the half-demon smirked as he licked the remains of fish from his stick. Why did he get the smallest one? Shippo probably got the largest, the jerk.

Both of the girls gave him dark looks and Miroku only shrugged placidly. "We all could use a bath Inuyasha. Though, I must say, you could go in first."

Inuyasha froze slightly mortified by the monk's intonation, "What? You sayin' I stink?"

"Like a wet dog dragged through a dead groundhog," Kagome snorted.

Inuyasha's large eyes went wide and he tried to sniff himself, utterly horrified. There was no way he could smell that bad, certainly he'd have noticed that. The odd dance he was doing to try and catch a whiff of himself was making his companions laugh good-naturedly.

"So Miroku, are you detecting an ominous aura in the town's direction then?" Sango deadpanned.

"Hmm, I do believe that might be the case, dear Sango," the Monk's eyes glittered playfully.

"Mew." Kirara added from Sango's side.

"I guess I do kinda stink, but not that bad!" Inuyasha grumbled as he flopped down to sit cross-legged with his arms in his sleeves again.

"Inuyasha you always smell bad," Shippo teased as he darted out of striking range. "But you only bath once a -"

Miroku's head snapped up and his brow furrowed. His hand automatically reaching to his other hand to touch the prayer beads and cloth that kept his wind tunnel at bay on it. "Something is coming."

Sango was on her feet, reaching for her weapon, "I feel it."

"There's no shard coming. Shippo stay close." Kagome motioned for the small fox demon as she ran to her bike and shouldered her quiver.

Inuyasha was also on his feet looking around through the trees. There was nothing but the normal wildlife, bugs and birds there. But he definitely felt something getting closer. Feeling his heckles rise he tilted his head upwards and squinted at the sky. "Yeah, I feel something too…feels really familiar…" His muscles tensed and his claws extended as he prepared to fight.

"Well w-what is it?" Shippo stuttered hugging Kagome's ankle. "W-where is I-it?"

Kirara remained unphased, yawning cutely.

"What is it girl? Do you know what it is?" Sango asked the small creature who just blinked up at her with a small mew.

Inuyasha squinted again as he watched a spec in the sky getting larger, "Hey, up there." All eyes turned upward to watch, weapons drawn and ready. The small dot became a blob. Then the blob began to take on a rather unusual and strangely familiar dark and scaly shape with a flowing mane trailing from two draconic heads.

"Is that…?" Sango began.

"It looks like…" Miroku continued.

"It can't be…" Shippo stammered.

"Why is it coming to us? And wait, is it just…no…she's there too, but why is she alone, where is…" Kagome wondered.

Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga. "Show yourself Sesshoumaru! I know you've gotta be around here you sneaky asshole! There's no way Rin and your dragon would be coming here otherwise!" he bellowed glaring around at the trees surrounding them. At any moment he expected a blur of ethereal white to flash by and attempt to skewer him like the fish he just ate. The analogy gave his stomach a bit of a twist as he gripped his sword tighter. As far as he knew, Sesshoumaru didn't eat humans because he found them so repulsive. But, then again, who knew what his high and mighty brother actually ate?

The two headed dragon landed by the stream with a surprising amount of grace. The great beast blinked at the group assembled in front of it and sat down unconcerned. From its saddled back a small girl wearing an orange kimono and her dark hair with a single pig tail at the top of her head climbed off the creature. The normally tiny girl with the radiant smile and bright eyes was nearly obscured from view considering she was wrapped completely in a white fur boa.

"Hello Rin!" Kagome welcomed the child warmly.

"Lady Kagome!" The small girl exclaimed with equal warmth in her small voice. Inuyasha's white ear twitched slightly. This kid was normally absurdly bubbly. Happiness to a degree that bordered on psychosis in his opinion. Then again, you'd have to be nuts to follow his brother around willingly. Just look at that creepy kappa. Completely mental that one.

The girl under the fluff wasn't smiling, and her eyes looked rather less cheery than he was used to and it was weird to him. Her voice was off too, more subdued though it was always quiet that he heard before. Really, he only saw the girl a couple times so it was hard to tell if she was off, maybe she had a stomach ache from something his brother had fed her.

Grudgingly, Inuyasha sheathed his fang after glancing around surreptitiously once more. His large golden eyes narrowed slightly as he scrutinized the fluffy thing that held the little girl in its midst. He leaned closer to her and sniffed as inconspicuously as he was able.

He could smell her vaguely, rather like a fresh tulip bulb coming out of the earth. It was hard to tell because the overpowering smell of Sesshoumaru nearly drowned her out. His brother's stench was as bold as his aura. Cold like one of Kagome's mints, but with a heavy musky undertone, and whatever scented bath shit he had been using recently.

It was normal enough that Inuyasha could barely make out the girl's smell from his brother's. Sesshoumaru never took that fluffy thing off so it was well swathed in his scent. Plus, he was the type to make sure all his stuff reeked of him, including his ward. Sesshoumaru always was a territorial bastard, and any sane youkai - and most not so sane - would bugger off if they smelled Sesshoumaru on something alive and knew who the smell belonged to. What this meant though was that all Inuyasha could smell was Sesshoumaru and not any delicate change in the girl's scent. Not as though he knew her smell well enough to anyway.

There was something else though on the fluffy fur that caused his stomach to knot slightly. He furrowed his brow and leaned in a little closer making damn sure he had smelled right. Sure enough, there was the faint and most unsettling odour of Sesshoumaru's blood.

Rin was giggling at Inuyasha. He was squatting on all fours, hovering around her sniffing without shame.

"Good afternoon, Lady Rin, may I inquire as to what we owe the pleasure of your visit to?" Miroku asked kindly.

"Hey, shouldn't that thing be attached to Lord Sesshoumaru?" Shippo demanded from behind Kagome's leg. He was all bold now that the prospect of immediate danger had passed.

"It's good to see you again, Rin!" Kagome gently shoved the half-dog demon in the too large red robes away from the child. She knelt down and opened her arms as Rin eagerly trotted forward so the two hugged happily in greeting. While this occurred Inuyasha continued to glance about the trees expectantly.

"Why are you alone, Rin, where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked quietly.

"Keh. I bet he's just downwind, waiting to make a big entrance," Inuyasha huffed, one hand drifting to his sword at his hip.

"Rin's not alone Miss Sango, Rin is with Ah and Un. Yes, Shippo, the Mokomoko is always with my Lord. But, he passed it to Rin on the field and asked that Rin keep it safe for him." The small girl announced.

"The fur has a name?" Shippo looked incredulous.

"Mokomoko? What is that thing anyway? I've never seen Lord Sesshoumaru without it; I actually thought it might be attached to him." Kagome wondered aloud as she held Rin's small hand before looking at the girl in concern, "What's wrong Rin? Did something happen? You don't seem yourself today…"

Inuyasha stood facing the trees, his back to the group as he shuffled his feet uncomfortably. He didn't like that scent of blood. If something had made Sesshoumaru bleed; other than him, it must have been a really powerful youkai. It was unnerving him more than he liked to admit to himself. His brother was an ass, yes but he was a damn strong one. "Where's Sesshoumaru hiddin' anyway?" he spat out.

Rin lowered her head to look at the ground. Behind her Ah and Un let out a sad moan that startled Kirara. The Nekomata had been observing the dragon's tail with keen interest.

Inuyasha's ears plastered back to his skull as the feeling of dread and loss he had been having seemed to explode in his chest. The silence was enough, but he just couldn't bring himself to believe that what his gut was telling him was true…Sesshoumaru…hurt? No fucking way. Besides, he probably deserved it the bastard. Pissing off something he couldn't fully handle with his cold arrogance. Serves him right if he got hurt.

Rin's small voice was eerily calm despite its sadness as she spoke. "My Lord Sesshoumaru never hides. He is dead."

Not even the buzzing of a fly or flutter of a leaf disturbed the void of crushing silence that followed in that statement's wake.

* * *

A/N: I've actually almost finished this story now. I just need to type it out x.x; And I originally have this posted on AFF but opted to do it here too.


	2. Fluffy vs The Body

**Extra Warning:**

A very graphic dead Sesshoumaru in this chapter.

**Legacy of Loss**

**Chapter 2**

**Fluffy vs. The Body**

Inuyasha froze. His mind stopped and his body forgot to even take in air. Sango and Kagome both gasped and Miroku took a step back in surprise.

"Dead?" asked Shippo, "But Lord Sesshoumaru is one of the most powerful youkai out there, are you sure he's really dead?"

"Yes Shippo, Lord Sesshoumaru is dead now. He gave Rin the Mokomoko and told her to take care of it when he lay in the field. He also told Rin to go find Lady Kagome because she would know what to do with Rin. He told master Jaken he was responsible for my care. But, Master Jaken wouldn't come right away; he's still with Lord Sesshoumaru's body." The small girl was looking at Kagome, her large eyes trusting and slightly moist.

"Oh Rin, what happened?" Kagome asked as she once again pulled the girl into a hug. "It's ok, we'll take care of you, like Lord Sesshoumaru asked."

"What could have possibly killed Lord Sesshoumaru?" murmured Miroku in wonder, "He is exceptionally powerful and cautious."

Sango remained silent, her eyes however spoke volumes as her gaze remained fixed on the rigid back of the unmoving hanyou. Inuyasha had made no comment or movement since Rin had uttered the words that his nemesis half-brother was dead. Sango knew they didn't get along - alright, that was an understatement. The two brought sibling rivalry to a whole new lethal level.

But, she herself had been nearly killed by her own brother so oddly she could relate to Inuyasha. Her relationship with Kohaku let the two of them understand each other on some level. Despite their situations not being quite the same. Kohaku was being controlled by their enemy Naraku. His memory was wiped and he served only his new master. Sango felt her fist clench at her side. One day, she would free her baby brother, either through his returned memory or by death from her own hand. If she was forced to kill him…she would die herself after.

Inuyasha claimed to hate his remote half-brother. While Sesshoumaru had made it abundantly clear, by attempting to violently hack Inuyasha to small pieces with his claws and his words as a greeting each time they encountered one another, that his feelings were apparently the same. Despite this fact, they were still brothers if only by their father's blood and the experiences they had shared. Sango knew Inuyasha was a deeply caring person beneath his gruff exterior. She knew despite saying he hated Sesshoumaru, that Inuyasha still respected and cared for the youkai Lord. Over the last while they seemed to be understanding one another better. She knew he longed for the other's acceptance. He would not handle his death well.

Sango had often wondered about Sesshoumaru's true feelings for Inuyasha as well. For, despite saying such cruel things and beating up Inuyasha regularly, the demon had yet to kill him. Sometimes, the Lord even seemed to help them out in his own distant and harsh way.

"Rin doesn't know. Lord Sesshoumaru told Rin to go find her breakfast, and for Master Jaken to watch her. We heard a loud roar and there was a bright flash of light from where my Lord was. We both waited for a while, because Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't like us to get in the way, especially Master Jaken. When it was quiet for a long time we went back to the field of pretty flowers that we were supposed to wait at. That is when we saw Lord Sesshoumaru. He was lying on the grass, his armour was broken and be was pinned to the ground by many spikes. It was horrible! He called Rin and Jaken to him. He had his eyes closed and had Rin take the Mokomoko from him to care for it, and to go to Lady Kagome. He told Jaken to take care of Rin and be silent. Then he went quiet…Rin came to find Lady Kagome at once." The little girl explained.

"Rin, that's horrible, you poor thing." Kagome gushed picking the girl up into her arms into a hug. "Are you alright? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Rin is fine Lady Kagome, Rin knows Lord Sesshoumaru will be back," she smiled brightly. "He is too noble and strong to stay down long."

Miroku, Sango and Kagome exchanged worried expressions.

"Er…Rin…being dead is kind of permanent. I know because my father was killed…and…"Shippo started softly.

"Rin has been dead once, but Lord Sesshoumaru brought her back with his pretty sword." The girl announced brightly. Everyone around her started in shock.

Inuyasha who had been staring ahead deathly still into space suddenly jerked his head upward and spun about to face them. "Where is the body?" he demanded harshly. His hands clenched into fists at his sides and a familiar look of rugged determination plastered across his features.

Rin looked up at him pleasantly, "Ah and Un brought me here, and he knows the way back."

Inuyasha sprinted over to the dragon and hopped onto its back wearily. "How do I get it to go there?" he demanded suspiciously.

"Ah and Un, take Inuyasha to our Lord please," Rin chirped.

Without much warning the dragon sprang into the air and took off at an alarming speed. Inuyasha yelped and grabbed at the closest neck, hanging on for dear life. His golden eyes huge as the dragon moved with surprising speed and fluid grace through the air.

"Kirara!" Sango cried out, on cue the nekomata transformed into its larger fiery form. Sango leaped onto her back with her weapon in tow, Miroku mounted but a second later wrapping his staff around her waist to hold on.

"Shippo, can you carry Rin and me? We need to be with Inuyasha when he gets there." Kagome asked worriedly.

"I can try…but we have to leave the backpack here, it's too heavy!" Shippo complained as he transformed into a bird.

"Alright, we'll get it and the rest of our stuff later, let's go Rin!" Both girls climbed onto Shippo as he took to the air behind Kirara.

It would certainly have been a strange procession to see for anyone looking up at the time. A two headed dragon with a swearing man dressed in red clutching to one of its necks. This was promptly followed by a giant two-tailed cat on fire with a woman yelling at a leering monk on her back. A little ways after a young woman in a rather revealing outfit holding a large fluffy boa with human feet on a struggling creature that looked like some very odd breed of fox-bird.

The procession streaked through the skies for a time, Shippo faltering and Inuyasha growling at bugs. Abruptly a beautiful meadow came into view filled with grasses and fragrant flowers. But spoiling the ideal beauty was a vast area of charred and bloodied vegetation. In the center of which lay something startlingly white and red, as well as a hysterical green blob flailing a staff around madly at its side. Its shrill agonized cries causing Inuyasha's ears to ache and even Kagome to cringe.

The dragon just dropped in the field next to where the body lay. Much like Totosai's three-eyed bull. The impact caused Inuyasha's teeth to jar as well as a few more tender bits. He fell off the dragon onto the burnt ground in a sprawled heap. "Thanks," he muttered crustily.

Ah and Un grunted and shuffled off to munch on some tasty looking flowers.

As Inuyasha got to his feet, untangling the white mass of hair from his face, he felt Kirara land softly near by. A few minutes later Shippo plopped down depositing Rin and Kagome before popping back to his natural shape breathing heavily.

Golden eyes fixed on the tangle of white and dark crimson that lay in the midst of the charred land. Bare feet padded quietly forward, ears drooped and shoulders hunched nervously. Inuyasha placed a clawed hand over his stomach as he felt like he might vomit. He was aware of the sharp gasp behind him, of Miroku saying something and Sango replying quietly in a very worried tone. He was also aware of Jaken bawling his small brains out on the ground next to his beloved Lord, not even bothering to insult Inuyasha's breeding as he approached.

Yes, the hanyou felt like he was going to be ill. Never had he imagined he would see his proud, aloof, invincible brother in such a state.

The immaculate white of Sesshoumaru's clothing and hair was stained with his own crimson blood. His alabaster skin looked like it belonged to a shade and not a living being. Its normally flawless countenance was marred with burns and bloody scratches. The silver-white hair was tangled in disarray, several pieces falling over his face. The calculating eyes were closed revealing the dark markings over the eye lids. One delicately pointed ear was nearly removed and a cut lay deep over the side of his stoic face. His single arm seemed to broken by the angle in which it lay to his body.

As Rin had said, the armour was shattered and cracked in several places across body, the most notable his chest where a mortal wound pierced his heart. There was not a place Inuyasha could see that was not covered in wounds and burns over Sesshoumaru. Even his marking seemed to be torn.

There were also the spikes.

They were about the height of Inuyasha and the width of his wrist. They had pierced his brother and held his unmoving body to the charred earth in several places, as well as littered the ground around him. It seemed to form a prison of death. The great, invincible Lord Sesshoumaru was broken and caged.

Blood, thick, and overpowering in scent covered the ground beneath him and assaulted Inuyasha's senses. He was standing beside Sesshoumaru now, staring down at the obviously dead shell of his brother. Pain as strong as the scent of blood wrenched his heart. But, he could not look away. His unbeatable elder brother. So cold, so aloof, so strong, so perfect. Torn and discarded amid the ruined meadow. The fluid grace of his limbs stilled. The toxic velvet of his voice silenced. His brother…was…dead. He wouldn't allow it damnit.

"Whatever did this…will pay…I swear it Sesshoumaru, I'll fucking avenge you." He hissed in a whisper barely loud enough for his friends to hear.

His eyes fell to his brother's side as the determination shone from his features. Yeah, Sesshoumaru would probably kick his ass and spout hurtful insults at him as soon as he was up, but Inuyasha would take the abuse and use his brother's own Tenseiga to resurrect the asshole. Then, he would hunt down whatever had done this and hack it to small bits to make it suffer the pain Inuyasha was currently feeling.

He would not allow his brother to be killed like this and leave him!

Inuyasha's eyes froze at his half-brother's hip and widened. Desperately he looked around the area, with each visual seep the dread increased. Stepping around Sesshoumaru he reached down and yanked up the hysterical kappa. "Hey, toad, where the fuck are Sesshoumaru's swords?!'

"Unhand…me…you…you! Oh, Lord Sessshhhoouuumaruuuu!" Jaken wailed miserably kicking his little feet in the air. "My wonderful, godly Lord is gone! It just can't be!" he howled.

Inuyasha's ears were backed as he roughly shook the imp. "Jaken!" He roared, "Where are the swords!?"

Behind him Miroku gasped, "Of course, he wants Tenseiga to bring Sesshoumaru back…"

"Can Inuyasha use the sword?" Kagome murmured worriedly.

"It won't stop him from trying…" Sango stated hopefully.

"Damn right it won't!" Inuyasha snapped. "I know the fucker will try to kill me when he gets up, but I'm not letting him die this easy. Now, where's the damn sword?" He demanded shaking Jaken again.

Jaken blubbered, his large yellow eyes focused on Inuyasha in utter desolation, "You…would bring my Lord back? You, the hated miserable half-breed?"

Inuyasha bristled. "I know, it's stupid, but the asshole IS my brother and I won't sit by and let someone else kill 'im. I'm gonna hunt down this bastard and get revenge after Sesshoumaru's back too. He can help me if he wants." Inuyasha sneered, "Now, the swords you spineless twerp!"

Rin gently pet the mokomoko, which seemed to be slightly irritated. "It's alright, Mokomoko, Inuyasha and Jaken are always loud, remember? It's just because they care. Though, Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin often wished Master Jaken cared a little more quietly."

Beside her by the clearing's edge, away from the grisly scene but not out of ear-shot, Shippo smirked.

"Hmph, Lord Sesshoumaru, would never allow help from the likes of you!" Jaken spouted defiantly.

"He doesn't have a fucking choice, now where are those swords!?" Inuyasha roared bringing the snot-nosed twerp right up to his face and growling savagely.

Jaken shook in sudden fear, "…gone." He squeaked.

"What?!" Inuyasha screamed. "What do you mean gone!?"

Fresh tears were rolling from the kappa's eyes, "Gone…they were missing when we got here, I asked and My Lord said they were taken by his killer. I told him I'd get them back! He just stated that I would never touch Tokijin…and spat up blood…and wouldn't open his enthralling eyes…and told me to take care of Rin…and…Lord Sesshooouummaarrruuuuuu!" Jaken was inconsolably crying and screaming.

Miroku started, "The one who killed Lord Sesshoumaru could handle Tokijin? This does not bode well; it must indeed have been a very powerful demon."

Both Inuyasha and Jaken shot a glare at Miroku. Who promptly stepped back.

"You insolent human! Of course it was a powerful demon who defeated Lord Sesshoumaru! Not some lowly human or lesser creature, maybe it was even a God! Yes, a God who was jealous of my Lord's strength and beauty!" Jaken snapped.

Inuyasha dropped Jaken as he sank down to his knees and studied his half-brother's mauled face quietly. There was no scorn or disgust or anger or dark amusement there. Just relaxed quiet. Hesitantly, Inuyasha reached up a hand.

"I meant no disrespect, Jaken, I had assumed Lord Sesshoumaru may have been deceived in this battle. Perhaps by Naraku. It was the only way I could see him having being felled by an enemy. But, if this demon could handle Tokijin…" Miroku began.

"Deceived? Never! My Lord would not fall for any tricks! He was far too clever! But it would not be below some to try and fool my Lord." Jaken snapped.

"It wasn't Naraku, I don't smell him or his incarnations anywhere…'sides, Naraku'd try and absorb him first. The Ant fucker." Muttered Inuyasha. His hand hovered over his brother's face for a time. Almost afraid to touch him. He had never touched him except to land a blow. Part of him hoped that the youkai would snap open his eyes and take a swipe at him as his hand jerkily descended over Sesshoumaru's face.

No reaction came however as Inuyasha tenderly pushed the stray locks of hair away from his brother's features. It bothered the hanyou to see him unkempt like this. It was unnatural to him. Slowly, Inuyasha moved his hand a few centimetres over his brother's bloodied lips. No breath. He gently touched the vulnerable jugular with the pads of his fingers. No heart-beat. Moving his hand onward he placed his fingers against the unsliced cheek of his brother and frowned. He was frigid and oddly dry to the touch, hollow. Even the dark blood that had dried in places was cold now. Could he still use the sword? Was there a time limit?

He barely noticed the fact his fingers were shaking against his brother's cheek.

"Not Naraku…a more powerful enemy perhaps…Inuyasha, do you recognize the scent at all?" Miroku gazed into space, focusing his spiritual powers to try and take up any trace of who had done this.

Kirara and Sango were circling the area, Kirara scenting around the body. She seemed to pick up the trail of the battle as she darted back and forth with a comment to Sango. Eventually she ran out toward the edge of the clearing and whined, looking upwards.

Sango could make out some of what had gone on with her own tracking ability. She followed her familiar to the edge and sighed. "Whatever it was, it took to the air in this direction. We should follow, it's the best lead we have."

Miroku frowned, "It was a very powerful demon…I do not know its aura though. Yes, Sango, we should. Then we can retrieve the swords."

The two turned to watch Inuyasha uncertainly.

"I don't know the scent…" his hand still lightly on his brother's face. At some point Kagome had come to stand behind him and had her small hands on his shoulders. He just now registered their caring warmth and sighed, pulling his hand away from Sesshoumaru. Once again his eyes focused with determination and resolve. "But I do now. I've got that fucker's scent memorized and I'll know it anywhere." His hands clenched into fists as he dropped to all fours and sniffed around on the ground. Taking in the lingering smell that did not belong to his brother or Jaken. Letting it seep into every pour of his body so he would never forget it. It was startlingly mild and a bit floral. Like a water lily under water or something. There was also a slight mineral component to the smell…a water lily under salt water. Yeah. It was also…very… "It's a female demon." He stated matter of factly as he came to stand near Kirara. "A flying, water, female demon?" he looked at the nekomata for confirmation.

She growled in agreement.

Miroku frowned thoughtfully, "A female demon you say?"

"A flying water demon? That is rare…" Mused Sango.

"Hmm," Kagome pondered. "At least this will narrow down our search, if a water demon that can fly is rare. How many really powerful female ones can there be?"

"Right." Stated Inuyasha flexing his claws. "We'll have the sword by dinner and Sesshoumaru will be fighten' me by nightfall." He couldn't help it; his friends were giving him hope.

"Figures." Jaken stated from their feet. All looked down at him in confusion.

"What figures Jaken?" Kagome asked.

"It was a female demon, humph. She was probably angry that my most perfect Lord did not return her affections!" he spoke proudly.

"Quite possibly correct, I am certain Lord Sesshoumaru had many powerful female suitors, some may not have taken rejection well." Miroku mused. "I wonder how many he did reject? And how many he didn't?"

"Enough talking, this is stupid, I'm going to go get Tenseiga back!" Inuyasha had turned and was about to spring in the direction the demon had vanished. He had no desire to hear about Miroku's ponderings of his brother's love-life.

"Wait!" Kagome, Jaken, Miroku and Sango all shouted.

"Shippo and Rin, we can't leave them unattended," Kagome pointed out.

"Plus, all our things are still by the river," Sango looked worried. She wanted to go with Inuyasha right away but, she had weapons and poisons there she didn't want in the wrong hands.

"And, we should do something about Lord Sesshoumaru; he needs to be placed in safety until we return should an enemy decide to harm the body." Miroku pointed out. "Well, harm it more. This will not take long Inuyasha, we can move it and place a barrier around it quickly."

"Kirara and I will rush back to the camp and gather our things while you do. Kagome's medical supplies might be needed. When the barrier is finished go ahead. We will catch up." Sango was gone in a blink of a fiery tail.

A deep sigh came from their feet, "I will mind the children. It was my Lord's last request I take care of Rin after all. But, if that kitsune gets left behind, I will not wait for him!" Jaken snapped.

"I'm not coming with you?" Shippo's voice asked from near Ah and Un.

"Not this time Shippo, we need you to stay with Rin and Jaken and make sure Sesshoumaru is kept safe!" Kagome exclaimed as she walked over to the children. "Are you two alright?"

"I can stay and protect them. No worry Kagome, I will keep it together!" Shippo stated proudly.

"I know we can count on you Shippo." Kagome smiled and gave him a hug.

Rin giggled. "Rin is fine Lady Kagome, she thinks Lord Sesshoumaru would be pleased to know his brother cares so much about him to go to all this trouble."

Kagome looked thoughtfully at the little girl. Somehow, she doubted the Sesshoumaru she knew would care or be particularly pleased that Inuyasha was trying to help him. "Maybe. But it might be a good idea for all of us to stay away when he wakes up for a while."

Inuyasha walked with Miroku back to his brother's body in irritation. "Fast, eh Miroku, I want to get that sword back as soon as possible. I dunno if there's a limit or some shit on how long it works."

"I know Inuyasha, but we can't leave him like this." Miroku said gently as he assessed the spikes.

"I know…er…right…let's do this then." He grabbed at one and quickly yanked it out of his brother's leg. He didn't want to think about what he was doing.

Miroku removed one that was in his chest. Noticing how Inuyasha had to close his eyes and look away as they freed the body from the ground. They worked quickly and soon had the white figure unpinned. Inuyasha knelt beside him and worried his bottom lip with his fangs as he looked over the holes in his brother. He reached down and with a surprising amount of care, placed his brother's arm over his chest so it wouldn't drag as they moved him. "Maybe we should…I dunno…clean him up a bit? He'll be right pissed if he wakes up like this."

The monk could see how seeing Sesshoumaru like this was upsetting his friend. It was understandable; the youkai could take down two-hundred demons and not have an eyelash out of place. Yet, here he was an absolute torn mess. Miroku sighed, "Inuyasha, I'm not sure we have…"

"I'll do it!" Jaken squeaked. "I will clean my Lord's perfect form for him! There is no need to soil him with your human hands!" he spat.

Inuyasha frowned, he had an odd feeling that Sesshoumaru would be less pleased to learn that Jaken had washed him than he would to wake up like this. Hell, he wasn't sure if Sesshoumaru would be more pissed to find out Jaken helped him or Inuyasha. The bastard would probably prefer the toad over his own brother. But the thought of Jaken tending him was rather unappealing to the hanyou. "Er…let's just put the barrier around him like this then."

"A wise choice, I believe," Miroku agreed. Together they lifted the tall form of Lord Sesshoumaru and carried him to a more sheltered area. Inuyasha was supporting his shoulders while Miroku carried his feet. Jaken screeching at them the entire way.

"What will you do if the sword doesn't work, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked quietly.

Inuyasha swallowed hard. He really didn't want to think about that. "Find a way to get his body to the old man's grave, I guess. I think he'd want to be buried near him. I still gotta get the swords, and kill the fucker that did this to him."

Miroku nodded, "Yes, taking him to rest with your great father would seem appropriate. Inuyasha, know whatever happens here, that we, your friends are here for you. Alright? If you want to talk, or kill, you can rely on us to support you."

Inuyasha grunted. But it was a grunt of thanks. He did appreciate those words right now. He really didn't want to think of failing. He had to get the sword. "Tenseiga will work. I'll get it."

"Yes, you will," Miroku agreed before opting to change the subject. "He certainly is heavy."

"You would be too if you were as big as him in his natural form," snorted Inuyasha.

"Truly, no wonder he hits so hard. Tell me Inuyasha, I have never seen Lord Sesshoumaru's natural form. He is a giant, white dog correct? How large is he?" Miroku asked curiously.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I can sit on his paw."

Miroku blinked, "Indeed. He must be…quite attractive to the more aggressive female demons then."

The hanyou blinked his large golden eyes in confusion at his friend, "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Miroku?"

"Oh, nothing nothing!" He smiled innocently.

"Get your filthy perverted hands off my Lord you lecherous monk!" Jaken whacked Miroku's ankles with the staff of two heads. Causing Miroku to drop Sesshoumaru and hobble about.

"Miroku! Don't drop my fucking brother like that!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What is it Rin?" Kagome asked, mentally wishing Inuyasha wouldn't swear so damn much in front of the kids. She would sit him for it, but considering how upset he was, now was not the time. She had noticed the girl petting the pelt though in an odd way.

"Oh, nothing Lady Kagome, the Mokomoko was upset though. It was shaking again and got all tight. Rin is just making sure it's ok." Rin chirped back.

Kagome blinked, "It shook?"

"Yes, the Mokomoko has feelings too, that's why Lord Sesshoumaru wanted me to take care of it for him. Until he can come back to Rin." The girl smiled brightly.

"It's…alive?" Shippo asked peering at the fluffy appendage.

"Mmmhmm," Rin agreed.

"Neat! Can it do any tricks?!" Shippo exclaimed in excitement.

This caused Rin to look thoughtful, "Rin does not know, we should teach it some! Lord Sesshoumaru would be impressed with us when he returns!"

The Mokomoko was actively twitching now.

Kagome just wasn't sure about all that. "Er….right."

Somewhere behind her there were three screams and a flash of light. She jumped up and looked back to where the boys were carrying Sesshoumaru away and her eyes went large in shock. "Oh…my…"

"W-what is t-that?!" Shippo asked from her shoulder. Rin was standing pressed against her legs wide-eyed.

"That is Sesshoumaru's demon form…"

Just after Miroku had dropped Sesshoumaru, Jaken had thrown himself over his beloved Lord's body. Well, half of it as Miroku had been carrying his legs and Inuyasha still supported his shoulders. This brought about a large amount of swearing for the creepy kappa to stop molesting his brother and for Miroku to be more careful. He didn't think Sesshoumaru needed any more bruises or reasons to kill him then he already had.

Jaken was latched onto Sesshoumaru with his face pressed against the demon's stomach, crying openly. Miroku was attempting to pry him off the body with force.

"Both of you knock it the fuck off! Leave Sesshoumaru the hell alone alright?!" Inuyasha bellowed spastically.

Jaken froze and Miroku ripped him off. Tearing a bit more into the already mangled dead flesh. Inuyasha who was still holding his brother's shoulders threw his head back and howled. "I said STOP IT!! You're hurting him!!! I don't want him to have any more reasons to kill me!"

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry…but…he is dead for the time being, and it was an accident." Miroku said sheepishly. He hadn't meant to drop Sesshoumaru, he wasn't that disrespectful. "Let me start on the barrier."

"Oh, my beloved Lord! Forgive me! I will take whatever punishment you deem me worthy of!" Jaken grovelled.

"I'll fucking pu - what the?!" Inuyasha clutched Sesshoumaru's shoulders desperately as there was a flare of light. Without warning, Sesshoumaru's body began to stretch oddly, blur and distort and fill out. Inuyasha found himself being buried beneath a mound of soft, bloodied white fur as the demon lord transformed into his canine state.

Where the elfin man had once lay, a massive dog lay in his stead. Jaken and Miroku climbed out from under its suffocating tail.

"Inuyasha? Where are you?" Miroku called out.

A few moments later something red with white hair wriggled out from under the great dog demon. "What the hell just happened? Why'd he transform like that? It wasn't like the way he went before. What's going on?"

"I have no idea," Miroku mused walking over to Inuyasha. "This will be more challenging to get a barrier around…"

"My Lord has reverted to his natural form! This is not good!" Jaken fell to his knees.

Inuyasha just looked perplexed as he crawled over a massive paw and up Sesshoumaru's leg to crouch on his shoulder and regard the face. There was still no sign of life, and Inuyasha was struck by another wave of nausea which he held in desperately. He peered at the closed eyes hopefully. Even if it meant he'd probably be eaten alive if they opened.

The body was still. The wounds remained the same. Inuyasha felt his ears droop in disappointment. For a second there he had thought…no matter. He would get the sword. He would fix this. Straightening he was about to hop down when he felt the body shift under him. His eyes shone with hope and he dropped down amid the thick fur, pressing his ear awkwardly to the mammoth body below him. Would he feel breath or a heart-beat there? He knew his brother did have a heart; the poor thing was just underused was all. He held his breath and waited.

Nothing.

But the body began to shift again. Jaken screamed high pitched and horrible. Miroku's eyes went wide in shock. "Inuyasha! The body is disintegrating!" he began to rummage for suturas. Anything to stop what was happening.

Inuyasha panicked. He remained pressed to the dog's fur, clinging to it as below him the body was dissolving into silver dust. He clutched desperately at the fur, trying to hold Sesshoumaru together by sheer force of will. "No! No! NO! You can't do this to me! Stop it you fucking bastard! Stop! Don't you dare leave me! STOP!!" he was screaming and he couldn't give a damn what was coming out of him.

If there was no body, their father's sword wouldn't work. He couldn't bring Sesshoumaru back.

Despite their screams, the body soon vanished in a spray of silver dust motes. Inuyasha found himself on the ground clutching at it futilely. The silver particles spun around him, flitting through his hair and ghosting across his skin, sliding through his fingers like living fairies dancing away. The dust spun upward and hung in the air for a time, and then it just drifted away in glittering rain and ceased to be.

Jaken began a fresh triad of wails.

Kagome, Shippo and Rin stared, stunned and open mouthed.

"That was beautiful Lord Sesshoumaru, like moonbeams…" Rin sighed.

Miroku watched Inuyasha, slowly he approached and knelt beside his dear friend. Placing the cursed hand on the hanyou's shoulder. "Inuyasha…I -"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed.

He had struggled to his knees and was staring numbly at his empty hands which lay face up on his thighs. His white hair covered his face. "Doesn't matter." He whispered, staggering to his feet. A hand briefly reached up to rub his eyes before he turned to his friends. "The asshole's gone, probably had some spell on himself so his body'd not get touched by unworthy hands or somthin' nothing' I can do, not anyone's fault but his…" he squared his shoulders and tried to look as though he was unphased. The deep rending sorrow in his golden eyes wasn't fooling anyone. His brother was gone, and it hurt so fucking much. He had yet to shrug off Miroku's hand.

Kagome had run over to him and was holding one of his clawed hands. "Inuyasha, you're not alone. You have us." Her eyes were bright with unshed tears as she watched her best friend's face. Miroku squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Yeah, I fuckin' know that." He stepped away and shoved his hands in his sleeves and huffed. "…but thanks," he muttered.

"What do we do now?" Shippo's small voice inquired from Kagome's shoulder.

Inuyasha shifted and his gaze fell in the direction his brother's killer had gone, "Might as well get some rest and wait for Sango to bring our stuff. Tomorrow, we fucking hunt that bitch that did this down." His eyes turned to slits as he glared skyward. The demoness would die for this. Inuyasha would show her no mercy. "Get back the swords…and take them to Totosai I guess. He'll know where they'd best be. Then, we'll find a place for the kid, and then we'll hunt down and finish Naraku."

Kagome and Miroku exchanged glances. "Kaede would best know a good home for Rin and Jaken and Ah Un." The monk nodded in agreement.

"But Rin wants to stay with Lord Inuyasha, until Lord Sesshoumaru comes back." The girl said brightly.

Kagome and Shippo blanched and Inuyasha cringed. "Rin, he ain't coming back now."

"Yes, he said he would, and Lord Sesshoumaru never goes back on his word." She skipped over to look at a rather pretty yellow flower hiding in the grass.

Kagome pressed her lips together unhappily, "It will take some time for her to understand, she's had a very strange life after all."

"Agreed. I believe staying with Kaede might just be her best option. She needs someone who will understand her less than normal tendencies," the monk mused. "Plus, she could probably tolerate Jaken and may even like having Ah and Un around. Jinenji's would be another good foster home for them. If his mother doesn't scare them."

"Lord…Inuyasha," Jaken looked like he had just swallowed a ball of rusty nails with that statement. Two humans, a kitsune and a hanyou all stared at him in morbid surprise.

"Heh. Lord? I'm no fucking Lord, get that word away from my name, are you making an insult or something'?" Inuyasha sneered in annoyance.

"Sadly, no. Most humiliating and degrading! That the lands and title of my most beautiful, noble, intelligent, brave and pure-bred Lord must come to such a shameful state! You, Lord - " he spat, "Inuyasha, are now Lord of the Western Lands. You are responsible for the castle and the empire your brother had begun to form, as well as the ties that still remained to your Great Father. What indignity! How cruel to my perfect Lord's memory! That all his father's, and all his work…wasted to land in the hands of a filthy half-breed!"

Inuyasha's jaw was in the dirt as he stared at Jaken.

Kagome's eyes went wide, "Inuyasha is Lord of the Western Lands? You have got to be kidding me."

"This is most fortuitous; we now have a Lord on our side in our fight against Naraku. Though, it will take some time to properly acclimatize Inuyasha to demon and human court, I'm certain he will do well at the job," Miroku paused as a thought came to him and he asked Jaken conspiratorially. "Tell me, are their any Princesses looking to form a bond with our Lord's land?"

Shippo was perked up in excitement, "Inuyasha has a castle now? No way!"

"Mmmhmm, it is a very beautiful castle. Rin visited there once with Lord Sesshoumaru." She said as she carried a bunch of yellow flowers over. The Mokomoko seemed to be bristling.

Inuyasha looked at each of them, his mouth still hanging open as this new shock settled in. No, this couldn't be happening. His brother was dead. There as no way he could be a demon Lord. They'd fucking kill him rather than let him rule. He wasn't a ruler by any means either. Shit. This must be Sesshoumaru's last dig at him. "There's no fucking way I'm taking over as Lord of Sesshoumaru's land!"

"You don't have a choice, it already happened when he died, and it became impossible to bring him back," Jaken mourned miserably. "My beautiful Lord, what an insult to you…"

Inuyasha sat down hard on the ground and rubbed his face miserably, "This can't be happening to me…"

Rin walked over and handed him the bouquet of flowers beaming. "For you, Lord Inuyasha, they match your eyes. Just like Lord Sesshoumaru's!"

"Er…thanks." He stared at the bunch of flowers that were shoved in his hand miserably. Too much had happened today. He just…couldn't think or feel anymore. He was aware of his friends looking at him worriedly, and he couldn't deal with that either.

He just wanted to sleep really. Sleep would be good. Where's a vengeful Priestess with a sealing arrow when you need one?

* * *

A/N - I take far too long to type x.x; and for some reason I had this image of Sesshoumaru as the Grinch who stole Christmas when Inuyasha was looking for his heartbeat, lol.


	3. Fluffy vs The Grief Inside

**Extra Warning:**

Uber Angsty hanyou

**Legacy of Loss**

**Chapter 3**

**Fluffy vs. The Grief Inside**

It was early evening and the group had moved to a stream to camp. Sango had returned with their things and after a long talk with Miroku was up to date on what had transpired in her absence. Her intense eyes kept wandering over to Inuyasha where he was leaning against a tree.

The mood of the camp was quiet. Kagome was making dinner with Sango's help. Miroku was telling Shippo and Rin a story as the two young ones waited for their meal. Jaken kept interrupting to add in parts of the story much to the monk's annoyance.

Kirara was grooming while Ah and Un grazed serenely near at hand.

Dinner was served and there was the usual cajoling and conversation, but it was a little more subdued. When Shippo pilfered part of Inuyasha's meal, the hanyou barely put up a fight for it. This seemed to greatly worry Shippo, but didn't stop him from enjoying the spoils of his earned extra meal.

After dinner was cleaned up and all were refreshed, there was some idle conversation about where to go next. Kagome felt no jewel shards and Miroku felt no demonic aura close at hand. After a discussion it was grudgingly decided they would go to Sesshoumaru's castle to check on things. Then Inuyasha could get his revenge on who ever murdered his brother. His group of friends vowed to help him in his quest. Sango was especially adamant, and surprisingly Jaken wished to join as well to avenge his beloved Lord.

Once that was settled they would finish their quest against Naraku.

Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag, Shippo snuggled into it. Miroku and Sango both rolled into their own blankets. Kirara curled up next to her demon-slayer. Ah and Un snored quietly under a tree and Jaken was passed out beside him.

Rin was to sleep with Kagome and Shippo tonight. She was quite excited to see how warm and soft the strange blanket Kagome had was. In fact everything the woman pulled from her magical yellow bag was a wonder to her. Shippo was only too happy to show off these things to the girl.

As the girl prepared to go to bed she paused and looked thoughtfully at Inuyasha. He was still sitting quietly under the tree he had graced earlier. His face shadowed, and his eyes blank. Abruptly the girl smiled and ran over to him. "Lord Inuyasha? Rin has a favour to ask of you."

"Yeah? What do you want, kid?" Inuyasha asked faintly, looking at her open and innocent face. She was so strange. No wonder his brother liked her.

"Rin needs you to take care of the Mokomoko while she sleeps." The girl announced seriously as she held out the long fluffy boa in her tiny arms.

Inuyasha could have sworn the damn thing latched onto her and shuddered in disgust. "Keh. Rin, I don't think it likes me. Besides, Sesshoumaru wanted it to stay with you, I know he wouldn't want me touchin' anything he liked and owned. Bet he marked all his frigging territory. He'd have a fit knowing I was going into it."

"Well, he trusted you enough to tell his Rin to go stay with Lady Kagome who would be with you," the girl pointed out logically.

Inuyasha blinked and sat up as something came to him, "Wait a minute…he told you to go to Kagome! That ass-wipe trusts Kagome, a pure human, more than me! Argh!"

"Inuyasha, I can hear you, you know!" snapped Kagome; her back was to him in her sleeping bag.

"Er…sorry…you know what I meant." He grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, be quiet so we can sleep will you?" she mumbled.

Rin pushed out her arms and dropped the obviously irritated Mokomoko on Inuyasha's lap. It twitched, bristled and then went still. "Take care of it for Rin, you need it tonight, Rin will take it back in the morning. Good night, little Lord!"

"Little Lord? What?!" Inuyasha bristled this time as Shippo chuckled.

"Yes, since your father was the Great Dog-Demon Lord, and my Lord was the Perfect, High Dog-Demon Lord, you must be the Little Dog-Demon Lord because you are the littlest one. Like Rin!" the girl chirped as she wriggled in next to Kagome.

"I ain't little," Inuyasha growled as he glared at the Mokomoko. "Just 'cause dad was a frigging giant and Sesshoumaru was tall and…I'm not little. I'm tall for a human damnit…lean maybe…but…grrr. You shut up." He growled at the fur which seemed to be amused. "Smug bastard, just like your owner. Keh."

He remained silent for a time then, as he realized his companions had all gone to sleep. After a while he began to fidget in place. His hand tapping his knee. His toes wiggling. His knee jerking in place.

He sighed and rubbed his face. He needed to go for a walk or something. He just needed to be away from his friends for a bit. Standing he stretched and tossed the limp fluffy thing over his shoulder before bounding into the trees.

Kirara opened an eye and sat up. She figured she'd be on guard duty tonight. Her companions were all worn out and the hanyou was so emotionally distraught he wouldn't notice Naraku until he had Inuyasha on his lap. She scratched her ear and sat at attention. It was hard being the most stable member of this group sometimes. At least now Ah and Un were here she had some sane company.

Inuyasha eventually came to perch in a high tree branch a distance away from his companions staring straight ahead. His ears lay flat to his skull and his shoulders were slightly hunched, his normally expressive face was devoid of all emotion. His large, attractive golden eyes were unfocused and dull while his rounded lips lay slightly parted. His white fangs sticking dryly to his bottom lip as he stared into space. Across his lean legs lay the rigid, displeased Mokomoko. The only sounds from the normally audacious hanyou were the rhythmic pounding of his heart and soft whoosh of his breath.

Eventually he was forced to swallow. His dry mouth was calling for attention. He swiped his tongue over the roof of his palette and then darted the sensitive pink appendage over his dried lips replenishing the moisture. The small disruption of the movement caused a flutter of life in his numb thoughts.

He had to deal with this, now, away from his friends and his brother's followers. He couldn't be seen as weak or have a frigging melt-down on them. But, he had no idea how to deal with the pain in his heart. He had no idea where to even start. It was so damn complicated. Not like when he lost his mom or with the betrayal from Kikyo.

His eyes fell to the fur hanging over his legs and lifted a clawed hand. He was about to touch the soft pelt but the hand fluttered and froze before it made contact. He stared at the hand scowling for a time, studying it in irritation. His hand, like the rest of him, was fine boned and covered in honey-tanned flesh. His limbs were long and sturdy and neatly muscled. His skin was mostly rough and dry from the abuse it saw in the elements and fights. The hand was graced with calluses from where he gripped his beloved sword. The sharp claws were uneven and ragged at the edges, and the entire hand was filthy. Brown earth hid in the lines of his palms where it had been worn into the dry cracks of his skin. Stains of green and old crimson highlighted the clinks in his nails. Without warning, Inuyasha began to laugh bitterly.

"Look at that, I am nothing but a filthy half-breed, aren't I? Too fucking soiled to even touch your stuff even after you're dead. You'd have a fit if I did touch it. I'd leave my grubby prints and unworthy stink on it. You'd be pissed, wouldn't ya? Hah! Well, now you're fucking dead and can't do a damn thing about it, can ya!" The laughter continued in bitter guffaws until it reached an almost hysterical continuance. He clutched his stomach as he bent over. His face was red and his eyes squeezed shut until the laughter had reached a point where he no longer made a noise but jiggled helplessly. He was unable to breath, finding it painful to try and gather his breath.

His lungs were desperate for air and drew in a great sobbing gasp, exhaling with a keening whine. The next gasp of breath was the same as the laughter morphed into an honest, soul-purging cry. Mingled between gut-wrenching sobs and mourning agonized whines were gasps of pain. Inuyasha wrapped his lean arms tightly around himself in a hug. Trying to hold himself stable because if he let go he feared he would fall to a million pieces of white and honey dust on the forest floor. The painful image of his brother's fallen form in his thoughts brought a fresh bought of agonized tears from his dark golden eyes. He rocked miserably in the tree, clutching to himself and the fur for dear life.

This was the third time in his life Inuyasha had shed tears. First, when his mother had died. The second time was when he had nearly lost his friends to poison and fire in the temple. Now this. He could not recall the other two times being as painful and uncontrollable as this. These wretched tears came for his cold, uncaring half-brother.

The rocking and sobs continued as his emotions poured out raw. The shock and pain open and bleeding inside his chest. He knew not how long the tears went for, an hour? Two? The behaviour was horrid, pathetic. "Weak…" he hissed at himself, "…can't stop…" he whined, "…so stupid, so weak…why can't I stop?" His words chocked into a burning gasp from his spent lungs. His throat was aching and raw, his breathing harsh. Each struggled breath stabbing at his lungs. His vocal chords could no longer form the torn sobs and whines while his grief reddened eyes stung with dehydration.

Gruffly, Inuyasha pawed at his face trying to rub away the trails of glistening grief from his body. Never mind the tears had fallen down his cheeks and neck to soak the top of his haori. He swallowed, feeling his tongue was too rough and swollen for his own mouth. He must look fucking pathetic. Sesshoumaru would have sneered at him and told him he was unacceptable or something.

Fuck that.

Inuyasha violently slammed his fist into the trunk of the tree he was perched in. The resounding crack of snapping wood and bone startled the local sleeping bird population. He pounded the tree again and again until it groaned in protest. Splintering and breaking at the pressure point.

There was a blur of red and white as Inuyasha bounded from his branch, clutching the Mokomoko to his chest. The tree collapsed onto its neighbour causing it to splinter and fall as well. The hanyou ran a fair distance away. Violently springing from the ground to the tree limbs. Leaving ragged claw marks in the branches that were unfortunate enough to act as his springboards. Eventually, he miscalculated and crashed through a branch to land in a tangle of hair, limbs, fur, and tree on the ground below.

The hole he made would make the ones he made from Kagome's sits look like potholes. At this point he was exhausted. He stared up at the night sky, noting the moon looked like the one on his brother's head. Moisture once again found its way to the corners of his eyes as he stared dazedly upwards.

"This is fucking stupid, why do I give a damn that Sesshoumaru is dead?" he croaked hoarsely at the moon.

He forced himself into a sitting position and glared at the fur that had somehow wrapped around his body. "He was a prick, a real asshole and hated me for existing, ya know? What kinda person loathes you just 'cause you're alive?" he grumpily yanked a stick from his hair and tossed it away. "He wasn't supposed to die before me…" he glared at the fur again, eventually his eyes glazed over and his voiced softened. Loosing the gruff angry tone it was a smooth, soft and sorrowful whisper.

"Yeah, I know, Sesshoumaru was an arrogant prick. But, I still cared about him. He was so fucking strong and focused and assured. I respected and looked up to the bastard, keh. Never would tell him that though, 'cause he'd kill me for it. He challenged me, ya know? Helped me focus and made me stronger 'cause I had to fight to be closer to his level. I always wanted him to acknowledge me for some fucked up reason…guess I'm needy or something.' Dunno why he never killed me really. He had lots of chances in all honesty. I KNOW the fucker was stronger than me. But, damnit, I was close to him and could make him squirm. I never wanted to really kill him or hurt him bad. Hurt him a little, yeah, 'cause he was always being such a dick to me. Seriously, how often in a damn day do I heat how worthless I am? He could've come up with something more original. Geeze. But, you had to give it to him, he could make anything a hurtful insult just by looking at ya with his freaky eyes." Inuyasha shuddered.

After a moment he sighed and lightly ran his fingers over the Mokomoko in a tender caress. "I don't know why he hated me so much. I didn't do anything to him until he deserved it. It's not my fault I was born. What's so damn unforgiving about being a half-breed anyway? I wanted to change it with the jewel…but…I shouldn't have to. Why can't I just be myself? Not have everyone try to kill me because I'm fucking unworthy of life. Why was he so damn pissed at me? Keh. Maybe he was just mad about dad taking another wife?"

His brow furrowed as he stood up, trying to untangle himself from himself and the branches. "I wonder what happened to his mom? Not that I'll ever know anything now anyway. Heh, he wouldn't tell me a damn useful thing. Hell, Sango knows way more about demon 'society' than I ever will."

After climbing out of the hole he continued to softly caress the pelt, finding the warmth and softness of it oddly soothing. Along with the strong scent of Sesshoumaru the article still carried. "I know he was pissed about the swords and dad dying and shit. But, I'm not sure why. Tenseiga is an awesome weapon! It's not like he even needed my fang anyway. What could Tetsusaiga do that Sesshoumaru couldn't already do himself? But…healing and being able to bring back the fucking dead, who else has that kinda power at their fingertips? I bet that's why dad left him that sword, 'cause only Sesshoumaru would know how to use the thing right, any chimp can use a sword to kill!

I need the Tetsusaiga, I'd have been killed a hundred times over without it or gone all fucking crazy youkai and killed everyone I loved and myself. Sesshoumaru only needed the damn thing twice as far as I can think of." His face turned serious, "I swear I'll get back his swords. Maybe I'll take them…and you to dad? I duuno, I just know Sesshoumaru would not want his swords being used by someone else. I can't go near Tokijin, that sword is fucking creepy. Of course Sesshoumaru would be able to control all that hate. Heh. I wanted to take his body back to the old man if I couldn't revive it…wouldn't that be what he'd want? I dunno…doesn't matter now anyway…I have no idea how to have made Sesshoumaru happy." His ears flopped down miserably as he wandered over to a tree and curled up beneath it. Hugging the Mokomoko close to his body.

"I guess I can understand about why he was mad about dad dying. I mean, he obviously loved him, if Sesshoumaru could love anything. You could tell how much he respected and cared for the old man when we were at his grave. The look on his face and everything…wish he could have given me an iota of that feeling. He was pissed dad got killed by a lowly human. I guess Sesshoumaru blamed mom and me…I know I always say I don't care, but, I wish I'd known dad. Just a little. It would have been nice to have had someone to care about me and mom, to teach me shit, like all the stuff Sesshoumaru had. Spoiled brat."

"The only ones I've had to look up to were mom, who died too damn fast and Sesshoumaru who didn't give a crap. I'm not bitching about my crappy life, I'm just saying the truth. Sesshoumaru was supposed to always be there. I know he didn't give a crap, and that was fine, but he was there and that was important to me."

"He was supposed to be insulting me and kicking my ass until I was too old to defend myself from him damnit! Now what am I supposed to do? I can't be a Lord, no fucking demon or human'll listen to a word I say! Unless I kill them. I'm sick of having to kill because some dumbass thinks I'm a worthless hanyou and would be better off as their meal, bitch or fertilizer. Which is just about everyone I meet."

"Don't get me wrong now, I love a good fight." He cracked his knuckles. "But, I'm fucking tired of the shit all the time. And I don't know anything about what Sesshoumaru did…other than being a heartless bastard…what can I do?"

He rubbed his face tiredly. The day's exertion and emotional drain having left him feeling weak and vulnerable. He tucked his knees to his chest and felt the Mokomoko quiver slightly as it curled loosely around him.

"What do I do?" His voice was still a hoarse whisper in his raw throat. "My friends will help. No demon will listen to humans though, even if the humans are frigging right. I dunno any demons that I can trust in the castle. Hell, I don't even know where the castle is! I still need to kill Naraku and avenge Sesshoumaru. Honestly, whoever killed my brother will be hard to take down. I might not be able to do it, but I'll be damned if I let some fucker get away with killing him!" His body trembled in rage. "I can't, they have to pay for it. They can't go on when they took him away! Killing Sesshoumaru has hurt me too damnit…though I don't know why it hurt so fucking much."

Inuyasha shook his head and went back to petting the pelt tenderly. "I can't fuck this up. I don't want what the old man and Sesshoumaru cared so much about to get fucked over because of me. I just…I don't think I can handle it…I don't know enough…I…shit, I am a worthless hanyou, and I'm so screwed." He buried his face into the Mokomoko in distress.

Lifting his head up he shouted at the sky, "Fuck, this is completely your fault Sesshoumaru! Why'd you have to get yourself killed and leave me alone! And another thing, if you wanted to kill dad so much to prove your ability, why didn't you use your sword to bring him back and defeat him! Argh! Even dead you're pissing me off and abusing me, you bastard!" He got to his feet and kicked the tree in annoyance. Screamed a few times and then stalked off through the trees back to the stream. He crouched down, careful not to get the fur wet, and took a few healthy drinks to hydrate himself and ease his sore throat. Taking a few calming breathes he splashed water on his face to ease the redness. Patting his features dry with his billowing sleeves after the cooling.

He sat down for a moment, staring at the sky above. The fur seemed to be settling thoughtfully around him and without thought Inuyasha nuzzled his face against it and closed his eyes. Taking in the smell of Sesshoumaru and the soft warmth he sighed, "I'm really going to miss you…Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha rose smoothly back to his feet once he felt composed enough to relocate his friends. There wasn't much night left, but hopefully he could get in a few hours of sleep because he was utterly exhausted now. Turning he began walking back to camp.

"By the way, Mokomoko, no one must ever know what I just said or did tonight. Especially that I was crying over Sesshoumaru, or I'll tear all your fluff off, understood?"

The fur seemed to vibrate with an annoyed growl against Inuyasha's neck in response. "Good," he muttered before giving it a friendly pat and running into the trees.


	4. Fluffy vs The Journey There

**Extra Credit:**

I used a scene based on the movie Kung Fu Panda in 4b. When I watched it I was actually reminded of the time Kagome mentioned a family reunion and Inuyasha pictured himself eating with Sesshoumaru, both poised to kill. I felt the need to let the gang have a hand at it instead.

**A/N** - Chapter 4 is split into 3 parts because it's so &%ing long. I should be able to post 4c tomorrow. I should most likely have checked it better as well. Ah well. By the way, anyone else feel oddly amused when their spell check keeps coming up with Natasha for Inuyasha?

* * *

**Legacy of Loss**

**Chapter 4a**

**Fluffy vs. The Journey There**

Morning came to the small camp where Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully curled beneath a tree. His companions didn't have the heart to wake him right away and so were letting him sleep in. Along with the fact none of them had slept well the past night. It was rather hard to ignore the howls, screams and general destruction echoing through the woods. Kagome made Jaken help with breakfast which was turning into an adventure all on its own. Sango and Miroku looked over their weapons and made repairs while Kirara took a much needed nap.

Rin had gently taken the Mokomoko from Inuyasha as he slept. She found it funny that the pelt seemed to have become rather fond of the hanyou when before it had hated him. She guessed they just needed some time to get to know one another. Plopping the soft fur down she was introduced to the most amazing thing by Shippo. He called them crayons and let her share with him. Both children busied themselves with the paper for a time. It was then that Rin had an idea.

She had been sitting humming quietly to herself before she smiled brightly and she picked up the crayons that she was sharing with Shippo. "Rin believes the Mokomoko could be more pretty."

"Oh?" the small kitsune asked curiously.

"Yes, you can help, Shippo!" she exclaimed as she began to colour the soft fur with the pretty pink crayon.

"Really? That's great, here, I'll start on this end!" He promptly picked up an orange crayon and began to colour on spots.

The Mokomoko shook with profound annoyance to this cruel and unusual punishment.

Inuyasha's nose wiggled as he blinked into wakefulness. He rubbed his eyes with his fists, always mindful of the razor sharp claws not to poke himself with them. He felt heavy and crestfallen, but at the same time slightly better after bawling his brains out last night.

He scratched his shoulder and stood up, arms stretched over his head and back muscles easing, his mouth gaping open in a yawn. Displaying his white fangs to the world. He blinked again as he rubbed his hip before squatting down on all fours. A leg rising to scratch behind a furry ear in momentary bliss.

It was a lovely day, the air crisp and cool but the welcoming sun was bright. Scents traveled well and filled his nose in this weather. His friends were all talking quietly around him, no shouting or high voices that were hard on his ears. He could feel their support and was content with their safety. Jaken seemed to be under attack by a pancake and having some sort of flailing fit.

Weird kappa.

Kagome looked like she might be close to beating him with the pan. It was nice to see her twitching at someone else for a change. It brought a certain amount of warm affection for the girl to his heart. Kagome was a good friend with her caring and strong heart. He would do anything just to make the girl who had given him such trust and a small odd group of friends just to see her happy…yeah, he was a sap.

Miroku and Sango seemed to be civil this morning. They were inspecting their weapons while they talked quietly about one of Sango's knock-out powders. These two were an odd blessing to Inuyasha for certain. Miroku was wise and considerate, despite being a pervert. He was also much stronger and enduring than one would think. Sango was quick, strong, determined and knew her stuff. Like 101 ways to kill a demon with a giant rock and a piece of string. She was also caring and considerate as well. Yeah, Miroku was a loner because of the hole in his hand, and Sango was a trained demon killer from a village that had been wiped out. So her ties had all been cut except for her lost brother. Both humans were emotionally fucked up because of Naraku's interference in their lives…but they were good people and Inuyasha cherished them.

Shippo…hell, the hanyou loved to bug the kid. Like a kid brother. He had a soft spot for the little brat who was always stealing his food. Someday the kit would be a force to be reckoned with once he mastered all his fox magic, he just needed some good guidance was all.

Frankly, Inuyasha was a bit worried that the kid was picking up the wrong stuff from Miroku. The kit seemed to leave as many girls as the monk did women at every town they stopped in now. It was disconcerting really. Kagome thought it was cute, but Inuyasha found it annoying.

He cast his eyes toward the kit as he shifted slightly. He would have to keep an eye on Shippo while he was with Rin. She was a pretty and innocent kid. Damn weird though. Heh, like Sesshoumaru would get attached to an ugly human he snorted. Sesshoumaru would only have the finest in everything after all.

Inuyasha furrowed his brow in confusion as he looked back at Jaken. Alright, so the kappa was the exception to that rule. Seriously, why was Jaken with Sesshoumaru? He was loud and annoying and pretty useless. It was a mystery. Inuyasha shook his head in bafflement, his ears slapping from side to side at the movement. Another question he would never be able to ask his brother. With that thought his ears drooped.

Returning his saddened gaze to the kids he did a double-take. "What are you doing?!"

Rin glanced up and beamed at him, "Good morning, Little Lord, Rin has decided that the Mokomoko is even more pretty with colours!"

"Yeah, it looks amazing now! Look at the spots and stripes! The fur is hard to draw on though. I really like the flower Rin did." Shippo held up part of the obviously livid fur to show off his art.

Inuyasha could swear the boa was using all its self restraint not to pummel the children. Or maybe that was him. His eye and fingers twitched slightly as he ground out, "I thought it was fine before. What would Sesshoumaru think of this?" He had tried to choose his words and not upset the brats. But he was upset about this more than he should be damnit. They would make the fluffy thing smell all waxy and not like Sesshoumaru anymore. Inuyasha was still clinging to that scent as a comfort thing. It was a little bit of his brother left, way more than Inuyasha had had before really, except Sesshoumaru had been around then. Ready to fight or belittle him…but there, always there. Inuyasha needed to hang onto the scent of his brother still on the Mokomoko. "Would he have let you do that if he was still here?" He snapped and thought the answer obvious.

Rin's smile faded and Shippo looked nervously at Inuyasha's fist. "Rin is sorry to upset Little Lord, she just thought Lord Sesshoumaru would like it if she decorated his Mokomoko form him. Sometimes he lets Rin comb it. And he always liked the flowers Rin would give to him." She said softly as her tearful gaze fell to Inuyasha. "I hope he comes back soon, Rin will start missing him soon."

"He let her give him flowers?" Sango whispered.

"And he liked them?" Miroku whispered back.

"How could she tell?" Sango responded.

"I suppose because he didn't destroy them?" Miroku offered as he made an odd face. "Sorry…I can't seem to get the image of Lord Sesshoumaru holding flowers from my mind…I'm not certain to find the image amusing or disturbing."

"We just wanted to make it look nice, to remember Lord Sesshoumaru," Shippo chirped as he put his arm around Rin to comfort her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru never let me give him flowers; he was so over-indulgent with that girl!" Jaken complained from under a pancake.

"Jaken tried to give Sesshoumaru flowers?" asked Miroku.

"There's an image…" Sango started to laugh and Miroku joined her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly as she placed her hand lightly on his bicep. "I think it best to let Rin do as she wishes with the fluffy thing. Lord Sesshoumaru did give it to her to care for, and it's a security blanket for her now. If she wishes to teach it tricks or make it pretty, it will help her deal with missing Sesshoumaru in her own way…eventually, she will realize he isn't coming back, and will treasure the fluffy thing more. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Inuyasha sighed tiredly, "Yeah, yeah, I get it. And no I don't wanna talk about it." He caught Kagome's next question before she could ask him if he wanted to talk about his feelings about his brother's death. He mumbled as he hoped over to crouch by the fire. "Where's my breakfast? Jaken better not be wearin' it."

The kid needed the Mokomoko to deal with her grief despite the fact she still believed Sesshoumaru was coming back. She got the security blanket. What Inuyasha wanted to know was why he never got one? "Jerk," he muttered.

"Inuyasha! Did you just call me a jerk?" Kagome growled with her hands on her hips.

"I think he did," Shippo replied wide-eyed as he and Rin finished up their colouring for breakfast. The length of fluff coiled into a ball, trembling. Whether it was in rage or humiliation or both none could be certain.

"What?! I did not!" Inuyasha fumed. It was nice to get into a fight again. The two broke into a heated argument that lasted through the meal and into the breaking up of camp. As they fought Miroku smiled serenely at Sango.

"It looks like he is dealing well with his grief."

"It would appear, but we should keep a close eye on him." Sango replied.

"Indeed, I agree." Miroku nodded. "I realize they had an odd relationship. That Sesshoumaru was planning to kill him…though I often wondered if there was more to that since he never did despite being given ample opportunity. But, it will still take Inuyasha time to cope with the loss of his only family. Even if he won't admit it to us."

"Especially if he won't admit it to us Miroku. You know how he is. He insults, postures and acts cocky to cover his pain. He is extremely loyal and caring and when he is hurt he is hurt deeply. His gruff mannerisms are a way of protecting himself, a shield. He fears becoming too close in case he loses people. I believe Sesshoumaru shared that tendency with his brother. Only Sesshoumaru's shields were his icy indifference." Sango replied. "I'm very worried about our friend. Losing Sesshoumaru and suddenly being thrust into the role as Lord…even going to the castle he was never allowed to enter. This will be very difficult."

Miroku sighed. "I know Sango, I am equally as worried for our friend's emotional state, but I am also worried about what will happen to him once we reach the castle. We shall have to be extra observant. There is no telling in what manner the demons shall try to take his and our lives."

"Do you think we're in over our heads, monk?" she asked quietly.

"Perhaps, but we have managed everything that Naraku and the world have thrown our way so far. We will merely have to handle this situation the best we can as well. Should it go badly…we will grab Inuyasha and run." He smiled.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Unlikely."

From its position over Rin's shoulders, the Mokomoko listened curiously.

The strange group continued South-Westward following Jaken's lead. Throughout the morning and into the afternoon they kept their pace casual. Talking and arguing as the situation called for. As the day continued the temperature dropped uncomfortably. Extra layers of clothing were donned. Shippo and Rin were wrapped in Kagome's sleeping bag on Ah and Un. While Sango and Miroku both wore blankets walking on either side of Kirara. Jaken was wearing Kagome's jacket.

The miko was freezing and had wrapped herself in the mokomoko due to Rin's insistence. She had been stepping and tripping on the wretched thing ever since she was handed it. This was much to Inuyasha's annoyance. Now that she was riding her bike she found it to be even more of a hindrance. But it was comfie.

It was surprisingly warm and Kagome agreed the thing was alive. The thing had a presence to it. Not overly obvious unless you were really close to the thing, but it was there subtly and potently inside the fur. Like its aura was muffled by the covering. It also moved on its own accord sometimes and she wasn't entirely certain about its intentions. On more than one occasion she had to pull it loose from her neck where it seemed to be getting a little too tight. It also seemed to want to slide away from her so she had to keep re-wrapping it around her.

She couldn't quite understand it. At first she wondered if it was because the thing belonged to Sesshoumaru so long that it had taken a bit of him with it. If that was the case she could understand its dislike of humans. But, she had seen the thing curled snugly around Inuyasha as though it were guarding him as he slept that morning. If it was Sesshoumaru's influence surely it would have been less amicable toward Inuyasha since Sesshoumaru hated him so much.

Maybe the mokomoko was just partial to dog-demons? That would make sense if it was acclimatized to them.

What Kagome couldn't figure out was what the fluffy thing was, or was for. She had sworn it was part of Sesshoumaru's body. Especially since she had seen him transform into the terrifying dog demon. The fur had extended along his body and become part of the ruff around his neck and arched toward his tail.

But, Sesshoumaru was most definitely dead now. There was no way any part of him could survive, so the mokomoko was something else. Was it some kind of armour maybe? She wasn't sure.

She was flying through the air over her handlebars with a scream.

A blur of red and white and she was in Inuyasha's strong arms, a second later he had turned his back and crouched over her as the bike followed her fall and crashed into his back. "That hurt damnit, why do you have to always bring that thing? Why can't you just ride on my back?"

"Because sometimes I need a break from your presence." Kagome snapped back. She could have sworn the mokomoko was growling at her from where it had fallen. "And thanks for catching me…are you alright?" she asked in concern as he set her on her own feet.

"Yeah, just a bike in the head, I've had worse," He snorted.

"What happened, Kagome?" Sango asked from up ahead.

"The fluffy thing got stuck in the spokes of the bike and jammed it up," She responded.

"What? Is it ok?" Inuyasha blurted turning to look at the tangle of bike wheel and Mokomoko. "Gah! Kagome! You might have broken it!"

"I did not! That thing is just fine, look," with that she wrenched the piece of fur harshly from the bike, it was smudged with chain oil and dirt; as well as, slightly crookedly bent along its length. "I'm the one it nearly broke!"

Inuyasha's golden eyes went wide and he flailed, yanking the Mokomoko out of Kagome's hands, "Be more careful with it, wench!" He cried out angrily as he ran his hands over the full length of the fur, looking for any tears or such.

"Inuyasha…"

The hanyou's head shpt up and his eyes went wide, anticipating the next word and what it would bring.

"Sit!"

The resounding crash caused a small avalanche a mountain away.

The Mokomoko did not appreciate the wench's abusive hands or the force Inuyasha had crushed it with.

The group continued on through the afternoon. There seemed to be a small settlement around a shrine up ahead. After some debate the group decided to try their luck for the night. It was dubious they would be permitted entry. Because getting Shippo and Kirara into a town was one thing, Jaken and Ah-Un was a whole other matter. To add to matters, Rin seemed nervous about spending the night surrounded by so many people as well. Plus, Inuyasha was difficult on his most compromising days. To say he could be a little unsociable was like saying the ocean was a little wet.

So it was with a great deal of surprise that they found they would be admitted to the temple for the night with open arms. Apparently, the temple took in anyone who asked without question. Demon or human.

The townsfolk were slightly less indulgent of guests though. A few sent dark looks to the hanyou and muttered about the abomination he was, and sent wary glances at the dragon and Jaken.

For the most part though, they were accepted. Dragons were a noble and often beneficial breed. Considering it traveled with a monk and a priestess, it must be a good spirit. The Fox and two-tailed Neko were just too adorable not to be good creatures. The imp was accepted as obviously being a venerable elderly being of great wisdom who must be a companion of the monk's. As the unusual group made their way to the temple each of the members reacted to the attention of the villagers in their own manner.

Sango and Miroku walked in the front of the group. Miroku was smiling pleasantly to all those around him as he blessed those who wished it and gazed intently at everything with breasts. Sango remained quiet and dignified as usual. Kirara purring in her arms as young children ran forward to pet the Nekomata. Sango's posture and face were friendly but her eyes were hard and unforgiving as she glared death threats at the monk each time his eyes wandered south of a woman's face. Behind them came Jaken. Walking proudly with his head held high and refusing to look at the lowly humans around them.

Ah and Un trudged along after Jaken. They were docile and tolerant as usual. Both heads blinking curiously at the villagers who ran up to touch him. One little boy even brought Ah a handful of grass, which annoyed Un.

Kagome came next with her bike, beaming and waving to everyone who approached. She eagerly answered questions about the group and somehow managed to be oblivious to the unhappy looks the women were giving her and the slightly lusty ones the men cast to her bare legs. Shippo was near to her as he entertained two young girls with tales of how brave he was. Even doing a few flashy tricks with his fox magic that captivated their attention.

Last came Inuyasha and Rin. The little human was once again wrapped snugly in the fur while she walked close to Inuyasha's leg. Her large eyes were roving nervously over the villager's faces. The hanyou walked with his spine straight and his arms shoved into the opposite sleeves of his haori. Butt length white hair shifted from side to side gently as we walked. His head was tilted up and his eyes were closed as he seemingly basked aloof in the sunlight that bathed his features. Features that were calm and unconcerned except for the mad dash his ears were doing on his skull. Twitching and swivelling wildly catching the voices of the locals. His sensitive nose wiggling on occasion as he sifted through the myriad of smells in the village on alert for any danger.

From a group of huddled villagers watching from a porch a distance away from the group, Inuyasha could detect morsels of conversation. Sometimes he wishes his ears weren't so sensitive so he could ignore that crap.

"He looks like a mutt that should be put down."

"I think he looks adorable with those big eyes."

"Why does a half-breed travel with them?"

"Maybe he's their pet?"

"Pet! That must be it. They picked up the starving, worthless mongrel somewhere and tamed him. Or they took him as a charity case. The only explanation a mistake like that would be with them."

"He's an abomination. A filthy hanyou. Some mindless demon crossed the line and probably raped his mother. Animalistic demons and we superior humans shouldn't breed, it goes against nature."

"They could have been in love."

"Then the human was crazy and the demon seduced them."

"I know these things, seen it before. I bet the father was a mindless mongrel. Thinking with its dick and instincts it had no higher thought and no honour. The poor mother, I bet she couldn't fight it off. Though, I'm surprised she didn't abort the hanyou."

"She might have been a whore and welcomed it."

"Still, even a whore would abort such a mistake with a mindless demon."

"Once again, Damu, they might have loved each other and wanted the child."

"If she did, she was a strange woman."

Inuyasha's ears were flattened to his skull and his claws were drawing blood from where they punctured his forearms in his sleeves. He tried to ignore the fuckers and their lies. He was better than them, he would not react.

The Mokomoko on Rin was twitching and shuddering violently. He swore it was doing some weird vibrating growl thing. Inuyasha recalled that it had acted in battle to aid Sesshoumaru in the past. He vaguely wished it would lash out and strangle the bastards. Kagome wouldn't sit him if the fluff did it. The thought almost brought a smirk to his lips. The ignorant humans weren't worth the fight.

"We should toss him in the gorge and see if the baboon demon will eat him or hump him."

"Or both…"

"Would a baboon eat dogs?"

Then again…Inuyasha twitched. He was about to launch himself at the humans when Rin's voice spoke up quietly from beside him.

"Inuyasha, I think the Mokomoko is upset about something."

"Feh. Probably as quick to defend the old man's honour as Sesshoumaru," he muttered.

"What did you say, Inuyasha? Do you know what's wrong with Mokomoko? Did Rin do something wrong?" the girl asked fearfully as she pet the fluffy article.

The hanyou sighed and took a calming breath as he pried his claws from his forearms under his sleeves. He hated when people were upset. He wasn't a comforting sort but he tried his best. "The fluffy thing probably just doesn't like being surrounded by humans." He mumbled with a shrug. Honestly, he didn't have a clue why it might be upset other than maybe it heard the comment about the old man. But he was damned if he would repeat that to the kid. Hell, it was a piece of fluff wasn't it? Did it even care or could it even hear or sense stuff for that matter? Inuyasha shook his head. The thing was too weird. Like his brother. Probably why the bastard liked it so much, they thought alike. Keh.

"But, Little Lord, Rin is human too. Do you think it dislikes me?" The little girl asked sincerely. Her large innocent eyes were gazing up at him intensely.

"Nah, Sesshoumaru liked ya. So, I'm sure his Mokomoko would too," he reassured her gruffly. "Besides, if it didn't like you, it woulda already reacted, right?" He reasoned that made sense.

The small girl seemed to agree with his reasoning because her face remained thoughtful for a moment before giving him one of her trademark bright smiles and nodding, "Right!" the girl held up her hand to Inuyasha as her inquisitive eyes peered up hopefully to him from amid the layer of Fluffy. The hanyou balked slightly knowing what she wanted but hesitant to give it. He wasn't good at the whole sentimental touchy thing considering he'd been on his own so long. Kagome always said he had a lot to learn about his feelings and crap. The kid wasn't too bad. She was rather weird, but the decent sort. He had no idea how she'd ended up following his asshole brother around.

Now, she was alone. Like he'd been for so long. But, she still had the even weirder Jaken to deal with. Deciding that she probably could use some contact he glanced at his companions. As he did so he had a small epiphany. Everyone one of them knew loss' clammy grip intimately. They had all suffered a great loss in their lives and yet carried on.

Even Kagome did. She had lost her dad in something called a car crash. He had no idea what that was but it sounded bad. The one time she'd talked about it with the group she'd started to cry. That had been a depressing night. Since Sango, Shippo and Miroku had started talking about how much they missed their dads too. At least they knew their fathers.

Grudgingly, Inuyasha let his arm fall limply to his side and offered his hand to the girl. She beamed and held it awkwardly in her much smaller one. They swung their arms a bit as the girl skipped beside him. He matched his pace to hers and she beamed up at him, trying to be brave and ignore all the people around them as they finished passing through the village and moved toward the temple entrance.

Suddenly Rin gasped, "Little lord, why is there blood on your arm?"

"Keh. I cut myself," he dismissed.

"Why?"

"It was an accident. I'm used to being alone, and I don't like having a lot of people around either, like Mokomoko," he shrugged.

"Rin doesn't like lots of people either, it makes her nervous." She announced.

A white ear flicked curiously as he peered down at her with his large amber eyes. "Why is that? You seem like a bright kid. Probably had a lot of friends from where you were before my bastard of a brother met 'ya. Why did you follow him anyway, and why the hell did he let you?" He tilted his head to the side as he regarded her. The whole group had often wondered about that. Where the girl was from, and what happened to her family. Most of all they wondered why the human hating Sesshoumaru had a human.

Rin's cherubic features became morose as she looked up at Inuyasha. A shadow crossed her face as her voice became sad and spoke distantly, "Rin lived in a farming village with her entire family. She had grand-parents, two aunts, three uncles and two cousins. Rin lived with her parents and her big sister and her little brother. She did have a lot of friends and was very happy there. Rin was still very little when bandits came and killed everyone. They lined everyone up that they caught. They killed Rin's father, grand-father, uncles and brother along with all the other men when they were tied up. They took all the food, and what little money we had. They even took Rin's mother's best necklace. It was very pretty and made of jade, Rin had always loved that necklace. It had been Rin's grand-mother's. The bandits did things to the women and made them cry, then killed them too, except a few they took away. Rin's grand-mother was left for dead, and Rin was hidden under straw where her big sister told her to stay. Rin's grand-mother carried her to the next village, but she died there, she was hurt too bad and her heart was broken."

"Rin lived alone in the new village, by the river. She made herself a lean-to and sometimes the villagers would giver her scraps and old things like a kimono or pot they didn't need. Rin was happy there too, though she got beat up a lot by the other children because she had no family to protect her." Her eyes were distant as she spoke and her face pensive.

Inuyasha felt his heart clench. He could relate to this kid. He knew exactly how she must have felt being picked on and all alone in the world. He gave her small hand in his a little squeeze to let her know he understood. He also became aware of the fact Shippo and Miroku were now close by and obviously listening in. He had a feeling Sango was eavesdropping as well because her pace had slowed.

"Feh. I bet you were a lot tougher than those bullies who picked on 'ya." He grunted.

Rin just shrugged. "They are all dead now too. Everyone in Rin's second village is."

Inuyasha blinked, "Twice? How?" he asked.

"Rin found Lord Sesshoumaru injured in the forest. She saw that he needed help and wanted to because he was alone and injured like Rin often was. She tried to get him food but she was beat up by the villagers because of it. Rin kept trying to find Lord Sesshoumaru something he could eat though. He said he didn't eat the food she brought. When Rin was looking for something to keep her lord warm the village was attacked by wolf demons and they killed everyone. Rin ran but they killed her too." She stated matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelped as his eyes went wide and he nearly tripped.

"Rin, what do you mean you were killed?" Sango asked as she appeared by their side and knelt by the girl.

Miroku and Kagome had stopped as well and were standing near by listening. They had come to stand by the temple gates. Shippo hopped into Kagome's arms and the miko's eyes were large and filled with emotion, "Killed?" she whispered in horror.

"Yes. The human child was killed by lowly wolves. Her throat torn. My wondrous Lord Sesshoumaru," he sniffed. "Found the girl in the woods after I had joined him and revived her with his Tenseiga. He took her as his ward and has been allowing her the unequalled privilege of being in his presence since!"

"That was the best thing to happen to Rin, to find Lord Sesshoumaru." She smiled happily.

Inuyasha was blinking rapidly as he stared at the little girl and still held her hand. He could understand in a way why she was so dedicated to him. Being alone all her life and treated like crap then Sesshoumaru helping her out. Maybe the first decent thing anyone did for the kid…but…Sesshoumaru? Why would he?

"That's awful! Who would kill a child like that?!" Kagome fumed in a mixture of horror and anger. Inuyasha knew children were an easy target to both humans and a hungry youkai; he'd been hunted enough to know.

"Why would Lord Sesshoumaru resurrect a human child? Perhaps he is not as cold-hearted as we believed?" Miroku murmured as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Keh." That was what Inuyasha wanted to know. Why would his unfeeling bastard of a brother help this wisp of a girl? A girl who had no relation or importance to the bastard. When he never helped Inuyasha who shared his beloved father's blood? Instead he had tried to kill him often enough, or at least maim him. But there were a few times he seemed to help…but…was he? Hadn't he always insisted on Inuyasha's worthlessness? His human tainted blood. Yet, here was a human child that he valued the life of and often protected from harm. An odd sense of hurt and jealousy knotted in his belly. Stupidness.

"Only my most perfect and beloved Lord knew, I was certainly surprised." Jaken replied dismissively.

"Because he was lonely, and he loved Rin like a daughter." The girl responded simply. The entire group just stared at her.

"Keh. Whatever kid. Sesshoumaru never loved, I don't think he could. I also don't think anyone was up to his almighty standards to be in his presence long enough for him to ever feel lonely. You can't be lonely if you don't like anyone." He sulked.

"You are wrong, Little Lord, Lord Sesshoumaru loves a great deal. He just shows it differently, like all of us do. It also takes a while for him to let you into his heart, sometimes he doesn't even know when you're there. He is very protective and loyal once he cares though. He protects Rin all the time! And I know he will return to us as he promised. He cares about you too Inuyasha, and will make sure you're taken care of." Rin smiled cheerfully. The Mokomoko seemed to be calm, almost thoughtful if a fur could be, after its previous annoyance.

"Ha!" Inuyasha barked a strange humourless laugh. "If by take care of you mean kill! Maybe, for whatever fucked up reason, he liked you. But there's no way he gave a damn about me! Everyone knows he hated this filthy half-breed stain on the bloodline yadda yadda. Tell me another one kid."

"He thought about you often and came to check on you when you didn't notice. He did care." Rin vowed stubbornly.

"Yeah, sure. Thinking of ways to hurt me. If he cared, then why did he try to kill me all the time? Why'd he shove his hand in my stomach! Why'd he never help me, why'd he leave me all alone when mom died and not protect me? Why'd…why'd he leave me?! He hated me kid. He was an asshole!" Inuyasha yelled with agony. His bright eyes were filled with tumultuous emotions and he was gesturing wildly. The villagers had begun to stare.

"Why'd you never ask him for help? Why'd you push him away and not try to understand him? He did care for you! He made you strong by challenging you and by making you look after yourself. He didn't abandon you, though he might have been hurt and mad at you a lot." Rin defended fiercely.

"He…he…he hated me! He cared about you who….he hated me!" Inuyasha howled in misery. His chest felt tight and pained and the confusion and sorrow tore apart his insides. "And he did too abandon me, he's gone!"

"He is not!" Rin shouted still holding on to her Lord's promise to return.

"He is!"

"He'll be back!"

"He won't ever be back kid!" Inuyasha wailed drawing more attention if that was possible.

"Inuyasha, it's OK," Kagome whispered as she put her small hands on his arm to soothe him.

Miroku's brow furrowed and he looked as though he was about to say something. Sango just shook her head slightly at the monk and both stood near to the upset hanyou.

"No, it's not OK Kagome. How…how could he care and protect and provide for a human girl when he didn't do shit for me? How could he hate me and care for her? How…" Inuyasha refused to come to terms with the fact that his brother may not have hated him as much as he thought. He just couldn't handle it. "How could he get himself killed and leave us?!" he demanded angrily to no one in particular.

Kagome calmly wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's trembling torso and hugged him tight. "I don't know, Inuyasha." She said quietly. Miroku placed his hand lightly on his friend's shoulder and squeezed.

"These are questions you will come to terms with in time. Your grief is still too new to think with the proper perspective over the past. It will come." He quietly advised.

Sango just stood silently by his side. Her quiet strength wrapped around her grieving friend. Shippo and Kirara stood near at hand too, offering their support as Sango did.

"It never makes any sense, and it always hurts. You just learn to deal with it, right?" Shippo asked sadly.

"That's right, Shippo." Kagome encouraged.

Ah and Un just blinked sympathetically before shuffling toward the temple's grass.

Jaken remained silent and off to the side a bit. He was watching the group with quite bafflement. Why did they care so much about his beloved Lord? They were enemies! Eventually he sighed and felt the need to break the oppressive silence with a tidbit of real truth. "Rin was cared for and protected, but never coddled. Lord Sesshoumaru made certain she caught her own food and was capable of tending to her own needs. He wanted to make sure she could handle herself if he was not there. Though he makes sure I'm around to protect her because the girl is useless. I'm quite certain my Lord Sesshoumaru in his infinite wisdom treated you as he did for a reason more than you were a half-breed. No one got as much attention from him as you did, Lord -" his green face twitched. "Inuyasha, he never killed you. If he hated you he would have after all. If you were meaningless he would have never acknowledged your existence or allowed your paths to cross at all. He also rarely tolerated you being insulted in his presence, even though you are a worthless half-breed."

"That's true!" Rin chirped pleasantly, "he would become angry with anyone who called you that. He stepped on Master Jaken a lot."

Inuyasha just stared at them as he tried to absorb this and place it with his angry, cold, insulting brother. He just was so tired. His soul and mind felt drained and he found himself leaning against Kagome with his ears drooped. "But…he was the one who insulted me the most."

"Rin thinks he did because he wanted you to be strong like him. He would want you to be respected on your own not just because you were his Lordship's brother. Rin believes Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to make you as strong and independent as you could be so you wouldn't be hurt by anyone else. Demons only respect strength, Little Lord. At least that is what Master Jaken says." She chirped.

"This is shit. He nearly killed me a few times and what about my sword?"

"Well, yes, your father's fang should have belonged to Lord Sesshoumaru. It's only right he have such a strong and feared weapon! It belonged to his beloved father whom he worshiped. Our late, divine Lord was also rather territorial of what was his. Of course he was angry about you getting a sword that should have been his! He felt betrayed and confused by his father no doubt. What he was thinking giving that fang to you, I will never know. You didn't even know nor do you have any respect for Inu no Tashio." Jaken ranted in annoyance.

"Rin believes Little Lord and Lord Sesshoumaru are both stubborn." She scolded. "And you both have nasty tempers."

"That's for sure." Muttered Shippo.

Inuyasha rubbed his face irritably in confusion. Could it be that his brother may not have hated him as much as he had thought? Was that even possible? It went against everything he knew and it didn't make any sense. Then again, not much seemed to make sense to the hanyou these days.

"Come, my friend, let us go inside and take a bath and some food. Perhaps the temple will offer us weary travelers some entertainment?" Miroku's soft voice soothed.

"What entertainment would be in a temple?" Kagome asked as she pictured her grand-father telling his stories.

"There might be some sacred dancers…" Miroku's wistful voice had a suggestive edge to it.

"Miroku, I think your fantasy life is ahead of you. Unless those dancers are elderly men." Sango muttered darkly.

"Ew." Kagome shuddered as she once again had an image of her grand-father dancing. The mental picture was just bizarre and all kids of wrong. Gently, she reached out and linked her slim arm with Inuyasha's lean one. She could feel the tension and confusion emitting from the poor man. She knew how upset he must be and she also understood that despite how much he insulted his brother, the daiyoukai's death would still hurt Inuyasha terribly. The foul-mouthed man was a big softy under his wild temper after all. Of course she was worried about him. What friend wouldn't be? She also had no idea what to expect of their reception at the demon castle or even what the castle may be like. By the few things she had caught from Miroku and Sango it was a pretty good assumption they didn't expect a warm welcome either.

The three humans and Shippo had talked the other night while Inuyasha was in the woods screaming at himself and thinning out the forest. They were all concerned and wished to help their friend in any way that they could. For now it was decided that they would act normally and try to take his mind off his grief. There was no point in pestering him because they all knew how well he showed and shared his emotions. When Inuyasha was ready to talk, they would be there to listen.

They knew Inuyasha wasn't up to coming to terms with the complicated and tumultuous relationship he shared with his elder half-brother right now. That through studying their actions there may have been a bond of affection between them that the hanyou had been unaware of…perhaps even the daiyoukai wasn't aware either. Inuyasha just couldn't deal with the revelation that perhaps his cold, uncaring brother may actually have cared in his own strange way. Dealing with those thoughts and realizing that there was no way to confront Sesshoumaru on the matter was unfair.

Right now they were working to offer him a distraction as they saw how close to either tears or an angry implosion he was. They were aware of the villagers offering the group worried looks as they stood by the temple entrance as well.

"Come on, Inuyasha, I need a bath and they'll have food for us inside," Kagome assured as she lightly pulled on his arm. Her brown eyes soft with feeling.

"Yeah. If you keep standing here I'll just have to eat your share!" Shippo announced boldly.

Inuyasha blinked his large eyes at Shippo and wrinkled his nose in distaste at Miroku. "Pervert, only you would think of some shit like that. And Shippo, if you put one of your mangy little mitts on my food, I'll pound ya!" He cracked his knuckles. He knew what they were doing and he loved them for it.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Shippo challenged.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Ahhh! Kagome! Help!" The kit squealed as Inuyasha lunged after him.

The two ran around the group and the temple gates as Miroku thanked the temple keepers for allowing the group lodgings for the night. After a few minutes of the chase Rin began to run after Inuyasha which caused the kappa to race after her. Shrieking that she needed to behave. Shippo would dodge behind and over Kagome to use her as a human shield. The miko was not impressed by this behaviour. Kirara took refuge on Un's head. All the while Sango watched the proceedings with an amused smirk. Children, she thought, the lot of them.

After a few well earned bumps on both Jaken and Shippo, a well placed sit command, and a proper introduction from Miroku, the group was ushered into the temple for a meal. Apparently, the temple keepers were accustomed to such behaviour or they were just as they claimed and stoically accepted all life. Despite their rowdy ways.


	5. Fluffy vs The Journey There ii

**Note to Reviewers**: Thank you very much for reviewing Hattaru, Tetsuya9, sessinulover and Aozora NejiSasUKE. There will be Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha before the story ends. It will all be explained and you might actually have a few theories so far about how this will work.

ajj7sunhawk, er, thanks . I thought I'd put this one up. Now Thanksgiving is over for me, I can relax a bit and get a couple more chapters out hopefully. I know, I made Kags and Inu get along since I don't _completely_ loathe the girl. I don't love her either though.

* * *

**Legacy of Loss**

**Chapter 4b**

**Fluffy vs. The Journey There**

The group knelt, squatted and loomed around the small dinning table as a plain though satisfying meal was set out for them. Kirara was given a helping in her bowl while Ah and Un received a bucket each of grains and grasses. Jaken and Shippo fought over some raw poultry beside Inuyasha. The white-haired hanyou hunched possessively over his unseasoned noodles, vegetables and cooked fish. The human's had a variety of spices in their meal.

As the meal progressed Rin, Sango and Kagome giggled and gossiped. As the three conspired Inuyasha pilfered a few of Kagome's noodles. Shippo had attempted the same but he lost out to Inuyasha's longer reach. Sango had felt bad for the kit and given him her last bite of greens. Jaken had taken part of Miroku's fish without him seemingly to have noticed. The kappa was immensely pleased with his own stealth.

At the end of the meal there was but one sweet dumpling left. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Jaken and Rin locked eyes across the low table with their chop-sticks poised above the last morsel. The serving sticks having been left aside. Sango and Kagome hastily laid their chopsticks next to their plates and backed away with wary glances. The miko could have sworn she heard duelling banjos in her head as the companions stared one another down.

Shippo growled from where he stood on the table his tail puffed up. Inuyasha growled back, his ears perked forward as his chopsticks twitched in anticipation. Miroku's dazzling sapphire eyes glimmered in challenge. His posture was refined but his hand was tense as he measured his opponents' strike time preparing to intercept. This was the perfect reflex honing exercise. To try and remove food from the territorial omnivorous fox and hanyou. Little Rin was leaning over the table. Her impeccable manners forgotten as she prepared to grab the dumpling with her chopsticks. They were tasty and everyone else seemed to be having fun so why should she sit back? Her tongue protruded slightly from her lips as she bit it in concentration. Lord Sesshoumaru would be made proud of her stealthy grabbing techniques! The last of the duellers had his buggy yellow eyes narrowed. His hand shaking as it hovered over the dumpling. No inferior half-breed or human would take his treat!

Kirara's eyes blinked in fascination as she observed from her nest in the mokomoko. Which was tossed over Ah and Un's back.

Chopsticks twitched. A bead of sweat trickled upon a focused brow. Lips quivered with desire to close on the sweet helping. Bodies tensed in eager anticipation of action. A soft warning growl was given to the competition. Eyes flashed in determination and focused. An epic battle of wills was in progress across the table.

Shippo was the first to break. His sticks lashed out with a shout of pure glee, "It's mine! Hey!" Miroku's chopsticks expertly intercepted and twisted Shippo's to the side before he could make full contact with the dumpling.

"You should use more stealth in announcing your moves Shippo, your opponent can too easily intercept them. Wha?" As he was preaching Shippo he had lost his opening.

Jaken lunged in and caught the prize to hold it aloft with glee between his chopsticks. "Foolish children, you must have patience to await the right moment and get the prize!" He squeaked and his bug eyes opened wide as he flailed.

"All your yakking makes ya lose focus! Just act!" Inuyasha had pinned the Kappa's sticks between his own and squeezed. This sent the dumpling into the air. He lunged, doing a flip over the table and would have caught it perfectly except for Miroku lashing out and sending the morsel spinning to the side. It skidded to a landing on the table between Rin and Shippo. The children scurried, their sticks jousting for possession of the treat. Jaken once again managed to angle between they sticks with his and snag the dumpling. To once again having it knocked away this time by Miroku. The monk lifted his arm back out of reach of his smaller and eager companions. But Inuyasha yoinked it away from behind him with his quick chopstick fingers.

The hanyou prepared to push the dumpling into his mouth after growling at Miroku but paused with it inches from his lips. Miroku had flicked his beads from his hand and with a brief flash of his wind tunnel, barely a blink; the dumpling was yanked from Inuyasha's awaiting lips and back into play.

"What the hell! You could have killed us!"

"I didn't though."

Rin obtained the dumpling mid air with a pleased gasp. Only to have it yanked away by Jaken who glided past her sliding along the table top. He crashed into the monk and in the flail of limbs Shippo emerged triumphant with the dumpling held high. "Ha! Mine!" he grinned.

"I will never surrender!" Jaken called as he left to his feet and tackled the kit. This action sent the dumpling flying into the air.

Inuyasha caught it with a deft flick of his wrist. "Didn't Lord pretty pants ever feed you lot?" he sneered.

"He taught us how to fend for ourselves and we were never without!" Jaken wailed as he tried to jump up to get the dumpling. "Don't you get enough to eat, Lord" he gagged. "Inuyasha, or are your gathering and hunting skills lacking?! Gah!" He squeaked as he was stepped on by Miroku who reached out a long arm and elegantly took possession of the dumpling.

"Our skills are quite adequate Master Jaken, we are merely growing boys with insatiable…appetites to feed." He sent a wink in Sango's direction.

The slayer blushed prettily, "Miroku!"

Inuyasha looked momentarily confused, "What the hell are you talking about, monk?"

"Miroku's being a perv again," Shippo scoffed.

"I am not, I was merely stating a fact." He said in his defence.

There was a clank of chopsticks and the soft crunching of pastry followed by a sigh of contentment. "Distraction, the key to overpowering a stronger opponent. Divide and conquer, right?" Kagome said around her last swallow of dumpling.

The males and Rin all glared at her and uttered various complaints.

"What? I never said I didn't want it. So, Jaken, I guess this means you're omnivorous too?" Kagome asked as the group began to resettle around the table. The temple keepers had been kind enough to bring them a late dinner despite the fact they had already eaten themselves. Kagome had offered to help clean up, but they had told her not to worry herself. They would return in due time to lead the group to a bath and somewhere to sleep. They would be happy to clean up their guests plates later.

"Um…niv…whore…is?" Shippo asked in confusion. "What's that Kagome?"

Kagome made a face, "Omnivorous, Shippo. Humans are and it seems foxes, dogs and most canines are too. It would seem so are their demons. It's when someone can eat both meat and vegetables. I thought most demons were carnivores, most the ones we come across are. Carnivores eat just meat. Like most cats, and snakes. Ah and Un are herbivores, they eat only vegetation. Like a cow. I was just curious about Jaken since he's not really an animal type demon, or a spirit one, he's kind of humanish? But fishier…"

The looks around the table went from amusement on Rin's bright face. Then to curiosity on Miroku's handsome features, to utter horror on Jaken's.

"I am nothing like a human you…you…you insulting child!" He humphed. "How dare you make such a despicable comparison? There is no respect for one of my venerable station!"

"I respect you Master Jaken." Rin assured him.

"Thank you Rin," Jaken mumbled.

"I never really cared about what a demon ate…just as long as it wasn't me." Inuyasha growled. Kagome was weird like that. She'd beat the crap verbally out of you one second for saying something then the next second she'd ask about the oddest most innocent thing. Or start worrying about you and go fussing all around and making sure you were alright. He'd given up trying to understand her ages ago.

Sango spoke up quietly. Her encyclopaedic knowledge of demon behaviour coming in handy once more. Knowing what foods were agreeable or poisonous to certain demons was something slayers needed to know. "Jaken is a member of an unusual demon race. They are rumoured to swim in bodies of water and to eat young children. Though, apparently they prefer cucumbers above anything…"

Jaken's eyes went starry, "I do not eat children….mmm…cucumbers…" he began to salivate.

"Yes," continued Sango. "I have rarely actually heard of that happening. I believe it must have only been a handful of desperate kappas that got that rumour started. For the most part they are a reclusive, shy race when it comes to interacting with non-kappas. They are extremely loyal and equally mischievous. It is also said they have a form of bone breaking martial art called Koppo, but I have never seen it in practice. They also respond well to good manners. For the most part they like to make things. Or to take things apart to see how they work. They are scavengers…of materials and food. I believe a Kappa will eat just about anything. "She paused thoughtfully. "I have never had to exterminate any. Merely to drive them away from a few villages when they became too meddlesome. Usually, they run from a loud noise or bright light. A fire work will often do the trick. It would seem that Jaken is a more formidable member of his race, to be able to wield the staff of two heads without fear."

"Of course I am. I was Lord Sesshoumaru's retainer!" He puffed up proudly. "And I will not just eat anything, silly human! I have standards!"

"Rin once saw Jaken eat a stick."

"It was bamboo you impudent child."

"And a frog too," she wrinkled her nose.

"A delicacy to my kind!" he defended.

"Is that why he looks like a toad?" Inuyasha asked under his breath.

"A beetle." She continued. "Rin tried one too, but it was too crunchy. Lord Sesshoumaru told Rin to be more mindful of what I ingested."

"Beetles are perfectly eatable Rin, even for a human." He crossed his webbed hands against his chest. "Despite being scavengers, we have a very distinguished sense of taste. And I have a sensitive stomach. Lord Sesshoumaru trusted my knowledge and capabilities to find what was eatable for Rin from my vast years of experience."

"But, why did Master Jaken try to eat Lord Sesshoumaru's old boot?" Rin asked innocently.

The rest of the group looked amused. "His boot?" Kagome asked in wonderment.

"…"

"Rin saw Master Jaken embracing and rubbing his face against Lord Sesshoumaru's worn boot when he discarded it for a new pair. Master Jaken was drooling on it and Rin wondered why he would eat a boot."

"Ew." Kagome said. Sango's face was expressionless. Miroku chuckled and Inuyasha shuddered. There was a mental image none of them needed.

"I was not eating it you foolish girl!" Jaken glared at her.

"Then what were you doing?" She pressed.

"None of your business!" He snapped at her.

"You certainly loved your Lord, Jaken," Miroku mused.

"Of course I loved my exquisite, clever, formidable, eloquent Lord Sesshoumaru! How could you not? He was perfect in everyway! He saved me in numerous times! Oh…my most divine Lord Sesshoumaru…why?! Why did you leave me alone with these unworthy wretches?" Jaken began a fresh triad of wails and tears regarding the miserable state of affairs.

"Um…so…what did Lord Sesshoumaru eat?" Kagome asked in hopes of stopping the green blob's theatrics. The piercing wail was hard on the nerves and poor Inuyasha's ears were plastered to his skull as he stared at the wall distractedly. Upon hearing the question his ears perked slightly and his large golden eyes opened with curiosity.

"Lord Sesshoumaru does not eat human food," Rin quoted diligently. "Rin has not seen him eat at all."

"Yeah, I know, he said the same thing to me once." Inuyasha grumbled. "When I was little, after mom had died, I had a fish and I'd managed to get a fire going to cook it. Sesshoumaru came waltzing through my spot as usual. Keh. Stupid me. I tried to talk to the bastard. I got excited to see my brother come through and all. Got over that real quick. I always hoped he'd let me go with him but the asshole always just insulted me, beat me up a bit and sent me on my way. If he acknowledged me at all. The fucker rarely saw me. Maybe once every couple a years or something. Anyway, I asked if he wanted some of my fish and he said the same thing, 'This Sesshoumaru does not eat meagre human food, such as yourself half-breed.' He went on to tell me he was amazed I was still alive and shit. But yeah, I never knew what he ate. I figured it was raw meat like most youkai." Inuyasha found everyone staring at him keenly and he flushed at the attention, "What's your problem?!"

"Inuyasha, I've never heard you say so much about your past before." Kagome murmured. "It must have been hard, being on your own." She lightly reached out and squeezed his hand. Her heart went out to her friend. He really did have a crappy life after his mother died. It wasn't so great before then, but after it was down right awful. He had been all alone, fighting to survive against everyone including nature. Then he'd met Kikyo, who learned to care for him…well…Kikyo could also be considered a crappy aspect to his life, Kagome thought darkly.

What Priestess devotes herself to protecting the jewel and then wants to make her love use it to be human and get rid of the thing? What person devotes themselves to the care of others, then eats their souls to stay alive when they should be dead, and vow to take the love of her life to hell when she was resurrected? Did she have some selfish hate thing to make up for or what? Even now, they knew Naraku had betrayed the two and set them against each other and it was not their fault, the woman still had no relief from her anger issues. She clung to life by draining others and seemed to switch sides on a dime. No, that wasn't true, Kagome thought. She was only on her own side. Doing things to serve her own purposes. Yet, she often saved innocent people and seemed to have a good heart as well as to be attracted to Inuyasha. But…she lived by destroying souls. And she kept hurting him even though she knew he never actually hurt her. How could she really justify that? How do you bandage up the wound of a man, as you devoured the soul of his dead wife? How do you keep hurting the person you said you loved for a pain when you find out he never actually hurt you?

The need to survive at all costs was strong…but…gah! The woman was confusing and contradictory. Kagome kind of felt pity for her other self, though mostly it was just anger at her for being so…hypocritically righteous. Kagome had given up trying to understand her. She was just worried the Priestess would do something terrible to the emotionally fragile hanyou. He would follow her willingly because he was so loyal to those who showed him kindness. Kagome had to protect him…from…her past self. Though, honestly, they were nothing alike!

"Indeed, it was refreshing to hear, my friend." Miroku's calm voice added. Sango nodded from his side, she knew how hard it could be to talk about unpleasant pasts.

"Well, don't make a big deal of it. Sheesh. It ain't special," he growled shrugging off Kagome's hand and jamming his into his sleeves. "And of course it was hard! But I handled it just fine. Keh. Not like I'm the only one who grew up alone."

"Oh, you're special alright," Shippo playfully said.

Inuyasha glared down at the kit, "Come over here and say that, runt!"

"You two, knock it off."

"Perhaps, Lord Sesshoumaru, merely said he did not eat human food because he had no desire to take Inuyasha or Rin's when they were in need of it?" Miroku theorized.

"Keh. Maybe he was just too lazy to make human food." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Lord Sesshoumaru was not lazy you cretin! And he did no eat human food. He could if he wanted to, but my Lord followed a very strict regime to maintain his perfect body balance. He took no more than was required to sustain him. He fed on blood once a week, and every month he took a spiritual feeding from the land. It was a private practice and he would go off alone to do so. On occasion he would consume morsels of human or demon food to be polite when visiting a dignitary or some such. But it was not necessary and did not satisfy his needs." Jaken's head was held high as he spoke of his Lord. "Being able to eat as he did was a great show of strength! Very few demons can manage it and no human can! Of course, he drank water. No living thing can function without it."

"A spiritual feeding from the land? What is that practice?" Miroku inquired curiously. In fact, all the members of the small gathering were paying rapt attention to the diminutive green youkai at that moment.

Jaken was basking in the attention. Beaming in pride that his knowledge of his beloved Lord Sesshoumaru was so sought after by these plebeians. That they were listening to him respectfully as he went on about his favourite subject even! Of course, these creatures truly were too unworthy to know anything about the complex inner workings of his beloved Lord's that only Jaken had been entrusted with. The imp frowned. Lord Sesshoumaru had trusted him. Maybe he shouldn't share such information of the Lord with these disgraceful creatures. This was one of the few things Jaken held that was only between his Lord and himself. A thing to be treasured. "You are not worthy to know!" he bit out vehemently.

"Heh. Figures, the runt doesn't know what he's talking about." Inuyasha dismissed and went back to his study of the wall. Picking at a loose string on his sleeve absently. He had hoped there would be a glimmer of insight into his brother's life of which he had been forcefully unaware.

"I do to know what I'm talking about! I just don't want to share any of my Lord's private information with the likes of you!" he snapped.

"Master Jaken! Rin thinks you should share and that wasn't a very nice thing to say." The girl scolded.

"Why should I? Lord Sesshoumaru never shared anything!" He squawked.

"Feh. That's for sure," Inuyasha muttered.

"So, he was just like you then, right Inuyasha?" Shippo chided and Inuyasha growled.

"The bastard was nothing like me!"

"That's for certain! Lord Sesshoumaru had elegance, wisdom, proper breeding! You're just a filthy uncouth hanyou," Jaken preached in annoyance.

"That's enough Jaken!" Kagome warned though not before the green imp suffered a few well placed blows to the head from the irate and defensive half-demon.

"Shut up! You know nothing!" he snapped, his fist shaking.

Jaken mumbled something incoherent and most assuredly nasty as he rubbed the growing welts on his cranium. Inuyasha's ears twitched as did his left eye. "Say that again, runt."

"Now, now, there is no need to continue to fight in our generous hosts' temple of peace. This is a place of placid worship and acceptance for all. Our hosts may fear to interrupt our conversations to guide us to our promised bath and bed. It would be prudent to wait quietly." Miroku suggested with his charming, soothing voice.

Kagome rubbed her temple tiredly, "I agree. I'm getting a headache from all this yelling."

Inuyasha plopped back down to sit and wait, he grumbled at the girl, "Maybe it was from that dumpling. Would serve ya right."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said sweetly. Miroku, Sango and Shippo all cringe as one preparing for the impact. Inuyasha's ears went back and his eyes widened briefly before squeezing tightly shut. His body tensed for motion. "Please settle yourself. I know you're having a hard time, and the green toad's mouth is worse than yours at times for insults, but can we just try to relax tonight? We've got a lot to face in the next few days. We need to be alert, sharp and rested. Especially you."

Jaken squawked at the insult and went back to muttering under his breath. Rin just smiled brightly at them all.

Inuyasha peeked open a golden eye before he relaxed. "I'm fine damnit, stop fussing. There's nothing I can do about it." He promptly turned up his nose and shoved his hands into his sleeves.

"We're here Inuyasha, whatever you need." Sango assured him and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Like he could get rid of us," Shippo grinned.

Rin's cherubic features broke into a warm smile, "Just like family." The comment earned her looks of surprise and amusement from the group.

"A messed up family…but the best there is." Inuyasha confessed before blushing. "But don't get all sappy!"

Miroku smirked; he felt much the same as Inuyasha. It was difficult to form lasting relationships with a hole that devoured everything in its path in your palm. People tended to be a little wary to be near him. Other than Mushin and Hachi, he'd been alone a long time. The beautiful women warmed him for a little while, but none would stick around once they saw his curse.

Sango's gaze was tender as she regarded Inuyasha. Yes, they were a mess. But these were her friends and family now hers had been taken from her. These were the people who supported and encouraged her in her now. She sighed and looked at her hands. If only her brother were free…

Shippo too could agree. Kagome and Inuyasha had taken him in like a brother after his family had been killed after all. They helped him get his revenge. "I thought for sure you were going to sit him there Kagome," he wondered aloud. Somewhere off to the side there was a small mew of agreement.

"No, he's obviously feeling crappy. Plus, he just ate. You know it upsets his stomach so soon after a meal. I'm not that mean," Kagome explained. "He's just being Inuyasha and showing his upset with violence. Like he always does. He really doesn't need a sit right now Shi- oops! Sorry!" Kagome winced as a crater was placed in the floor and filled with red and white.

The blob groaned from his prone position in the floorboards.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked worriedly as she knelt beside him.

"What do you think?"

"Let me help you up, I didn't mean to, I'm really sorry!" She gushed out as she helped separate him from the floor with concern.

"I know, I'm fine Kagome…urgh." He made a face as his full, bloated belly made an unhappy noise in response to his bravado.

"Do you require a bucket?" Miroku asked.

"No." Inuyasha glared as he sat back down, easing his stomach. "I ain't no weak human, I'm a -"

"Half-demon, I can handle it." The room chorused.

"Keh. Well, if ya know, then stop askin'!" He sulked, slouching in on himself and glaring at his friends.

A screen door opened and a monk bowed in greeting to the group. He led them to two rooms they'd be sharing and showed them to the bathing facilities. A couple large tubs filled with steaming water with soap were waiting for them. Humble, but effective.

The girls took one room and tub. While Miroku, Inuyasha and Jaken claimed the other. Ah and Un just curled up outside in the courtyard. Dreaming of his Master's silken voice and a field buffet of bamboo shoots to eat.

Inuyasha basked in the soothing warmth of the bath. A soft blush covered his honeyed flesh as he lounged in the steaming basin that was large enough for five men to sit comfortably in. Six wouldn't be so comfortable. The soaps were pleasant smelling. Not too strong for his nose or too girlie for his sensibilities he thought as he sniffed at one. He took his time here, leaning back with his eyes closed. Completely ignoring Jaken's loud sputters. The toad couldn't even bath quietly it would seem. Plus, he had no desire to see the green blob naked. There were some mysteries in the world best left unsolved.

Jaken was insulted, sharing his water with a well-endowed human with no shame and a dirty, worthless hanyou! Inuyasha's svelte, strong young body was no where as beautiful, matured and sculpted as his Lord's perfect body had been! There was no comparison! How he missed his Lord.

Miroku rushed through his bath, claiming he wished to go for meditation and that they should not wait for him. He would be gone most the night. The hanyou had his suspicions. True they were in a temple, but there were women around in the village. Where there were women, there was Miroku trying to spread his good will.

The dog-eared youth was not stupid by any means. Many assumed him as such but he was actually quite clever. It was his lack of interaction with others - except to fight - over his life that had left him rather naive in many ways. He often took things in the most literal sense and innuendo was completely lost on him. Not from a lack of swiftness, but because he was lacking the social experience to pick these things up. His natural response was defence and gruff anger to most things. It covered his uncertainty in situations and it also protected him from getting too close to anyone. His gruff demeanour didn't let them stick around to get into his fragile heart. It kept him from getting hurt.

His friends had gotten in. They cared about him and understood him more or less. They were also teaching him in their own ways about interacting with others. He was even beginning to pick up on some of Miroku's many sexual innuendos and what they actually meant. Though Inuyasha wondered if it was better that he remain unaware. Honestly, the man was always horny. Always! That scent of arousal was normal on him. The few times the scent wasn't active Inuyasha had feared for Miroku's health.

Whatever the pervert was doing now, Inuyasha was certain it involved sex. Then again, the monk did train and meditate in occasion. So, who really knew?

Jaken scuttled out of the tub and waddled to the room. He was out cold the moment his green little head hit the futon. Snoring loud enough to wake a mountain.

Inuyasha pried himself from the cooling waters and followed after. Wringing out his hair carefully and dressing before heading to the sleeping room. Absently, he touched the hilt of his blade before settling down on the floor. His back to the wall and his legs crossed under him. His ears perched atop his head twitched after noises beyond the halls without paying much real attention. Habitually he hugged his father's fang to his chest and sighed as he closed his tired golden eyes.

His treacherous thoughts kept drifting to his brother in the stillness of the room.

It was going to be a long night.

Miroku glanced around the corridor quickly. Sango and Kagome were still in the bathing chamber helping Shippo put away his toys. Perfect.

Young Rin was setting up her blankets for the night and Kirara was seated beside her, watching curiously. Miroku entered the room knelt on one knee in front of Rin, his beautiful dark blue eyes glimmering with mischief. "My dear Lady Rin, my sincerest apologies for disturbing you before bed but I have a most essential request. Would you permit me to borrow the mokomoko for a few hours? I would like to try looking into the pelt's aura as I am most fascinated by it."

"Of course you may Master Monk, just be nice to it. Good luck!" Rin chirped as she lifted the fluffy length to the monk's eager fingers.

"My most humble gratitude, Lady Rin." He looked at the girl thoughtfully for a few moments before smiling brightly down at her. "Tell me, would you do me the honour of bearing my children when you're older?" The mokomoko began to twitch in irritation in the monk's hands.

"No thank you," the girl responded with equal cheer. "Master Jaken said Rin was never allowed to have children because he would end up taking care of them and it would kill him. Rin doesn't want Master Jaken to die."

"Indeed. That would be most unfortunate. Well then, you had best get to sleep young Lady. I will have this back to you in the morning, unharmed." Miroku rose to his feet and slung the fur over his shoulder. Giving it a happy pat he found the thing oddly trying to twitch away from him. It was such a peculiar piece or raiment. It truly did fascinate him, but that was not why he was borrowing it. Perhaps he would actually try to read its aura another night. Tonight it was to serve other needs.

He walked cheerfully down the corridors until he came to the designated room. He had arranged to meet a few of the kind ladies from the village here earlier today when Sango had been distracted. These women wished to hear of some of his adventures in detail and were even more intrigued by the promise to see a rare treasure. He just had required such a treasure to show them. As he lifted his hand to open the screen he felt a twinge of guilt. Sango.

But why should he feel such guilt for this? Sango was not his after all. Sliding open the screen door he washed the uncertainty from his face and looked serenely into the room. His creative mind quickly coming up with an adequately impressive story to share.

Four young, lovely women sat there and they all turned toward him as he entered with quiet awe. "Ladies, may I show you a great wonder. A very rare and exquisite souvenir from my battles with demons. This pelt, which I have given to my daughter to keep her warm and safe." He paused and cast his eyes downward. "Kami bless her mother, I do mourn her loss most grievously. But I don't wish to speak of her least I fall into grief." He looked up again and pretended to force a smile before continuing. "So, here you see, a piece of the pelt of a great canine demon. He was a fierce and brutal war-lord who ravaged and plundered the lands to the south. He destroyed towns and abducted and held captive many fine young ladies to be his concubines. It was on a spiritual quest that I passed this area and upon hearing the plight of these people I knew I had to defeat this demon and save his poor captive women so that they might return to their loved ones…" Miroku seated himself amid the young women who were all swooning at his every word. "Would you like to…touch it?" he asked playfully.

They did. For a good five hours.

The mokomoko was furious about its sudden role as Miroku's sex toy. It would never forget this vulgar indignity.

Inuyasha rubbed the heel of his palm against his reddened eyes as he heard Miroku return to their shared room in the hours before dawn. The monk was humming to himself and wore a satisfied expression over his placid features. The drowsy sapphire eyes were ablaze with inner euphoria. Maybe sex was close to divine glee.

He often wondered why Miroku was in such a good mood. Honestly, sex couldn't be that great. It was messy and sounded painful. The few times he had tried to jerk himself off had been awkward and uncomfortable. He couldn't let his guard down long enough to relax and the whole process had felt…gross. But, when your dick is so hard it hurts you need to do something to relieve the ache. How a girl could possibly be comfortable and even like having a hard shaft wedged in her and throw up sticky crap the hanyou just didn't know. Plus, how could you trust someone enough to let them that close to you while you were vulnerable? Just to let them hurt you on purpose? Sex didn't make a whole lot of sense really. A frown pulled at Inuyasha's lips as he sniffed the air. Yup, Miroku had been aroused and rutting. There seemed to be a few female smells around him as well. Subtle though, the lecher had washed.

Inuyasha's frown deepened as he saw what was trembling in the monk's hands. "Hey! Isn't that supposed to be attached to Rin?" he growled.

"Young Rin allowed me to borrow it for the evening. It has proven to be most useful. Since it is now too late to return it to her, I brought it here until the morning." Miroku explained as he deposited the fur next to his friend. He was a bit worried to see the tear reddened eyes of the hanyou who had obviously just forced himself to stop crying before Miroku had entered. But he said nothing. It wouldn't due to let his proud and gruff friend to know that he recognized his grief.

Inuyasha picked up the poor fur. It was all waxy and coloured still from the crayons earlier. While smudges of dirt and oil from Kagome's bike chain adorned the once pristine length as well. He made an attempt to gently brush off some of the mess and tenderly comb through the soft tresses with his claws to get out some of the forming mats. Sesshoumaru would have been utterly disgusted and disappointed and probably angry to boot. Inuyasha tensed his shoulders as he took a brisk sniff of the article.

Now, it smelled of Miroku's arousal too.

Thankfully, there was still a substantial amount of Sesshoumaru on it. "Geeze, can't you people leave this thing alone?" he snapped as he tenderly lay the Mokomoko over his lap. "And everyone says I'm disrespectful. He's dead. This is all that's left of him and everyone's fucking ruining it. Fuck, all I want is to just keep the smell of 'im on it…" he clamped his mouth shut with an angry glare as he realized he was talking.

Miroku sat down gracefully next to his fractious friend. His strong back to the wall and his legs stretched out before him. "The mokomoko means much to you." The statement was a soft encouragement for Inuyasha to continue speaking.

"Yeah, well, no. It's just a piece of fluff, right? But, it's all I have left of my brother. All I've ever had of him except his distaste. It was always with him. It was important to him. Definitely more important to him than I ever was anyway. I just…I want it to stay safe." He looked sadly down at the boa that his hand rested on. "I…I need the smell on it…it's a bit of him still here. I know he was an asshole. But he was all I had really. He was always there even though it was just to hurt me some. He was a constant in my life. My life where I seem to lose everyone and everything eventually. He always said my life was his…hell. Kikyo said that to me once as well, though she had to wait in line 'cause Sesshoumaru said it first. I heard from her that he told her once not long ago that my life was his. Keh. Bastard. My life is mine. Not his or hers. But, in some weird way it was almost his way of saying he cared and that I was worth something, you know? Like the toad said before. I was worth enough to him that he wanted to be the one to kill me, and he wouldn't let anyone else. Yeah. He was an asshole. But he was my asshole, right? I know, I'm fucked up. I miss him, Miroku. And I have no idea how to be a Lord. I just…what the fuck do I do?"

Miroku studied his friend pensively. His handsome features were open and understanding as he listened to Inuyasha pour out his heart. He remained silent for a moment, before Inuyasha's soulful golden eyes turned to him in question. The hanyou didn't really expect answers from him, Miroku knew. But he was hoping for understanding. Miroku gave his friend what meant the most to him. The truth. "In honesty, Inuyasha, I do not know what the future holds for us. Our lives are strange. They are tangles that have been woven together in a knot of fate by Naraku's unknowing hand."

"I would be outright lying if I said I had any notion as to what to expect of a daiyoukai's duties. I know you will have difficulty being accepted once more. I also have an inkling that this new responsibility will require a great deal of energy and fighting if you wish to keep it. If you do or not is only something you can decide. Though my knowledge in human power and politics is great, I know nothing of the demon responsibilities of Lord of the West. In fact, I know quite a bit less about your brother than you did Inuyasha. As I have only ever witnessed your conflicts and I have never actually spoken to or been spoken to by Lord Sesshoumaru. Which was something I was not too keen on changing since those whom he talks to tended to end up wounded or dead; but for a select few. I have heard him mentioned by other demons in passing, but only in respect or fear not regarding his duties".

"We will remain at your side Inuyasha, no matter the circumstance that we are walking into. We will learn together and we will support you in any way we can. This may even mean that we must remain hidden from view, so as not to highlight your human relations. We will stand by you Inuyasha, as you have so loyally stood by us so many times before." A suddenly encouraging grin brightened the monk's face. "Considering all we have in our fight against Naraku, how difficult could a Lordship be?"

"I believe Master Jaken may prove invaluable in this. Perhaps we should call for Myoga, or Totosai? Both would be able to shed some light on a lord's responsibilities. I would ask Hachi, except I already know he is more familiar with mischief than the workings of nobility." Miroku's expression remained soft and thoughtful.

"As for the mokomoko, I can see how you would be attached to it. As I am to my father's prayer beads." He quietly ran his fingers over the beads that sealed his wind tunnel as he spoke. For a moment his eyes seemed to focus inward in stoic remembrance. "Yes, I had not thought of that. I will endeavour to be more respectful with it in the future. I will also help to explain its importance to the others."

"Myoga will be hiddin' somewhere, and Totosai will fall asleep on us before he gives us a straight answer. Maybe we'll dredge them up later. As for you guys. If they have a problem with my relations to humans they have a problem with me. You won't be stashed away anywhere. If they have a problem, screw 'em," Inuyasha grumbled as he continued to gently caress the Mokomoko on his lap. "Keh. Just don't go making a big fuss over my fucked up sentimentality."

"Of course not Inuyasha," Miroku turned his body slightly to face his cantankerous friend and smiled fondly. "As for your grief, it is a thing I know you have dealt with alone before. There are no words of advice I can give that you have not already lived."

"I know that you had an unusual relationship with your brother, and I can't truly know what you are feeling right now amid your turmoil and confusion. All I know is that it will take time, but I am certain you will figure out your feelings towards your brother's actions. You will put that to rest at some point. For now, all I can do is tell you if you ever need to vent your thoughts, I or any of your friends, will be proud to listen and offer what thoughts we can. We are here for you Inuyasha. Whatever you need, we would do for you as you would do for us." He gently placed his hand on the hanyou's knee and squeezed in a friendly gesture of comfort.

Neither was prepared for the mokomoko's reaction. It coiled up tightly on Inuyasha's lap before it violently lashed out. Its furry end slammed audibly into the monk's face with disturbing force. Miroku's head went to the side and the force into his jaw sent him cart wheeling to crash into the opposite wall. He landed upside-down and blinking the tears from his eyes rapidly. Slowly he rolled back to his feet and turned to face Inuyasha with a slightly dazed expression. A large red welt was forming on his right jaw line.

Miroku straightened his robes and gingerly touched his jaw. It was throbbing fiercely. Oddly, he found that he believed he deserved a strike for his actions earlier tonight. But, not from the fur. Was his jaw cracked? It felt like he had run head long into an iron fist. This would most certainly leave a mark. "Well…that was unexpected."

Inuyasha was staring at him wide-eyed in the dark. "Yeah…" he looked down at the fluff twitching like an irritated cat's tail on his lap. He looked up and pinned Miroku with a narrow golden glare. The light from the moonlit window was slanting across the gleaming gold eyes in the darkness. "Exactly what were you doing with it tonight anyway?"

Miroku looked instantly guilty, "Nothing! I was just doing some deep, penetrating…meditation! Yes! That was all!"

"Why did you need Mokomoko for that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I was…trying to get a better sense of its aura. Kagome mentioned before that it had a presence and it is most certainly alive. I was wondering if we could…communicate with it, it might know who killed your brother?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Good idea, but yeah right. I bet you deserved that hit you depraved sex monger."

Miroku smiled dreamily, "Ah…I most likely did deserve it…but it was most certainly worth it."

"…I don't even want to know."

"Hmmm, you know, Inuyasha." Miroku was looking thoughtful again. "I really must give you a tutorial in the art of sexual pleasure someday. Considering you have two potential and worthy partners, you can't go forever not knowing the secrets to good -"

"Would you shut the hell up?! I know what I need to know about sex. Piss off and go to sleep and leave me alone. I don't want you thinking of that shit with Kagome or Kikyo. I don't want either of them havin' sex! Just 'cause I don't wanna know the disgusting details of your sex life doesn't make me dumb!" Inuyasha was flushing red as he shouted at the perverted monk.

"Settle down, Inuyasha, you will wake the temple. I was not insinuating that you were unintelligent. I merely was pointing out that you have a lack of practical experience in the matter. And that sex is like swordplay in many respects. There are a great many stances and techniques that can be used to bring about pleasure. I would be more than happy to answer any of your questions on the matter." Miroku explained patiently though he couldn't help but notice that the fur had flexed on Inuyasha's lap in his direction. Another thought came to the monk as he mentally reviewed Inuyasha's response. If he didn't want to think of Kagome or Kikyo having sex, who did he want to think about having sex? It was difficult to say how innocent in body functions Inuyasha was. But Miroku assumed he had limited experience gauging by the life he led.

"Stances and Techniques?" Inuyasha mumbled in disbelief. "Keh. Sex is Sex. The guy puts his dick in the girl's hole and a baby comes out later. Nothing else to it. What's there to know?" he demanded as he folded his hands into his sleeves and stared hard at the wall. He was hiding the pink blush that covered his cheeks and the bridge of his nose in the dark from the monk.

Miroku nearly keeled over at that statement. "Oh my! That is not nearly all Inuyasha! That's only the basics! There is so, so, so much more to know and feel! There are entire sects of teaching devoted to the tantric arts of pleasure and love-making and there are those who believe the fluids of life to be sacred and that an orgasm is as close to the gods of heaven that living mortals can obtain! There is so much for you to learn Inuyasha! It need not be with a single woman, it can be with many, or even men, and many demons have different genitalia then we do. This can pose some creative problem solving. There are ways to bring an orgasm without even touching. There is so much to teach you." The monk's eyes had clouded over with mental images of his past experiences. Perhaps they could travel to a large town and find a few geisha willing to teach some of the various methods to his friend.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha suddenly felt too tired to give a damn. "Shut the hell up or I'll let the Mokomoko loose on you," he growled tiredly. One hand lightly petting the fur which seemed to twitch in an eager response to the offer.

"That will not be necessary, my friend." Miroku quickly declined as he settled down to sleep. Jaken had slept through the entire conversation and was still snoring. "Good night, Inuyasha, if there are any questions. You have but to ask."

"Keh." Inuyasha grunted as he settled against the wall and closed his eyes. He made a quick check to see his sword and the fur were at his sides.

Abruptly his eyes snapped open again. He almost blurted out what Miroku had meant when he had said that guys could have sex with guys. How? There was no cun- er - girl-hole. Kagome had been sitting that word out of his vocabulary. A hand-job maybe? Nah. He opted to not ask and just forget about it. The whole conversation would be too weird. Closing his eyes with a wide yawn he drifted into a light sleep that lasted for what seemed a minute. Because when he opened his eyes it was bright outside and he felt like he hadn't slept in days.


	6. Fluffy vs The Journey There iii

**Note to Reviewers:**

Demitria - I'm glad you like!

Sesinulover and Hattaru - yes

ajj7sunhawk - most likely he's planning some form of retribution…

BabyDark - I'm updating as fast as I am able, I hate leaving people waiting for the next part. But, I am a slow typer.

**Notes: **This is the necessary but annoying information chapter. I hope this chapter makes the sense I wanted it to, I was having trouble putting in words the explanation.

A note on the last part, the episode that Sesshoumaru said 'Do as you see fit. Though I warn you, I shall be the one to destroy Inuyasha.' to Kikyo was in the first movie, affections touching across time.

And for those who haven't seen…the captioned new season is making appearences online. Let me know if you need a link to one of the sites showing.

* * *

**Legacy of Loss**

**Chapter 4c**

**Fluffy vs. The Journey There**

Jaken was muttering something toadish and Sango was beating the hell out of Miroku. The others of the group watched as everyone stood in front of the room the guys were staying in. The red clad hanyou took in a deep sniff of the morning air that filled the room from the open window as he woke up to the familiar sounds.

"I thought we were supposed to be quiet so Inuyasha could sleep?" Shippo was asking.

"How could you Miroku?!" The words were emphasized with a sound slap after each across the monk's already bruised face.

"Sango, please, you misunderstood what they were saying!" The monk pleaded with open desperation, trying to block the abuse from his face.

This, he deserved.

"How can 'The monk was the best lover I've ever had! Last night brought me closer to the Kami!' be misinterpreted, Miroku?" She growled with more ferociousness than any demon could muster.

"Seems pretty straight forward to me, you lecher," Kagome sated with her hands on her hips and one foot tapping the ground restlessly.

A massive yawn that caused his tongue to loll out and curl overtook Inuyasha's face. He squatted and nailed an itch behind his ear with his foot then blinked a few times. He rose to his feet and rolled his shoulders that caused his spine to pop and stretch nicely. With a grunt of satisfaction he slipped his sword into its customary position at his hip. Then next he reached down and scooped the fluff into his arms. "Hey, kid, this is yours I think. You shouldn't let Miroku borrow your stuff. No telling what he'll do to it." He stated sleepily as he dropped the Mokomoko into Rin's eager hands.

"Mokomoko! Thank you Little Lord!" She exclaimed happily as she strangled the fluff in a hug.

"As much as I wish to take credit for such flattery to my skills - as any man would - there are many monks around here, my dear Sango." Miroku was hurriedly attempting to shift the blame.

Sango was not buying it; her features were bright red and her fingers spasmed at her side, "Miroku…"

"You liar, I swear I've never met such a manipulative holy man!" Kagome shouted in disgust. "Why do we put up with you? Have some respect for Sango's feelings you adulterous slug!"

Inuyasha just twitched his ears as he stood behind the kids and Jaken. "Humans! Such loud, offensive creatures!" the retainer was muttering.

"You should be right at home with them then." Inuyasha sneered.

"…feelings?" Miroku looked almost hopeful for a moment before back-peddling at high speed. "I had better go and see if we can have some breakfast." He darted away from the girls hastily.

"Miroku!" Sango bellowed as she launched her hiraikotsu and narrowly missed the monk as he booted around a corner. She growled savagely as she caught the weapon on its return arc and ran after him.

"Come back here and fess up monk!" Kagome yelled as she pursued the pair. She didn't want them to kill each other after all. Relationships were so much more dangerous in the feudal era!

Inuyasha's large eyes blinked sleepily as the 'adults' took off down the corridor. He reached up and scratched the back of his neck with a shrug before following after them. The kids babbling away happily and Jaken was plodding along beside him.

Had Miroku said something about breakfast?

It was after a simple, but appreciated breakfast, that the group thanked their hosts and learned that there had been a snake attack in the early morning hours. A couple of the village men had been attacked and one killed but not eaten. The first victim had been crushed and the other was in the process of being smothered before one of the men's wives interrupted. It had been too dark to see it clearly but she had screamed and the beast had slithered away which saved the second man. His ribs had been broken and he was disoriented regarding the whole event.

The group took a look to see if they could find a trail. But the path vanished into the underbrush and Inuyasha couldn't get a good scent with all the human activity around. There was nothing they could do. The villagers thanked them for trying and waved them on their way with a few supplies. Walking back to their homes they talked quietly about what happened.

"Poor Damu, he was outspoken, but no one deserves to die like that."

"May his soul be guided to the afterlife."

"Indeed. It was good of the strangers to offer their help."

"Yes, but what's done is done and all that and the beastie got away. No point in having them hang around."

The group left the village and continued on their uncertain journey south-west. The days passed fairly uneventfully as the odd company moved over the land. They, of course, stopped often to rest and discuss what they would face at the palace. They would also help anyone in need they crossed at Kagome's insistence. Then once they went off course to pursue a jewel shard.

The hunters were also wondering why Naraku had been so quiet lately. They feared he was plotting something since that's usually what happened when he was quiet. They also wondered if he had been involved with Sesshoumaru's death. Just because his scent wasn't there didn't mean he wasn't somehow involved. Except if he had been responsible, the bastard would have come and bragged by now.

They pestered Jaken often for information as they grew closer to their destination. The further they were entrenched in Sesshoumaru's territory, the more nervous and agitated Inuyasha became. As it was now Jaken assured them that they would reach the home of Inuyasha's ancestral rule the next day.

The exasperating green mouth-piece claimed that the ancestral palace had started off as a modest cave. At the time Inuyasha's ancestor had owned only it and his territory encompassed the island on which it sat. Over the centuries each family had added a little more to the home and ventured their territory out a little farther. Until the Inu no Tashio had reached the height of his powers and became a daiyoukai. He was a Lord not only in title, but a Lord in strength as well.

A demon could be a daiyoukai both ways. It was his prowess which made him a daiyoukai more than the title he adopted. So in essence, the Lord of the West was the strongest demon and the territory was his to hunt and manage. The title of Lord came a little later. His territory was made by having each of the youkai leaders in the smaller territories swear allegiance to him. It would seem that the land and initial title would be passed to Inuyasha but it was up to him to keep the territory by gaining the respect of the smaller territory leaders. There were only three ways to lay claim to the title and land of his father. It could either be taken by defeating the Lord in combat, if it wasn't wanted by the victor or if the Lord died of old age then it could be inherited by the next of kin. Often if the demon wasn't strong enough after inheriting the title, another demon would kill them and take it. The only other way was if the next of kin had a dominant partner, then the title would fall to them instead. Shippo had wondered if that meant Kagome was now Lord of the West. The notion was promptly knocked from his head by Inuyasha's fist.

Jaken took great pleasure in informing them at length of Sesshoumaru's great endeavours in maintaining the realm his father had won and in its expansion. Sesshoumaru had dreamed of supreme conquest. To a human that would mean lands and wealth, but to a demon it was strength and power. To be the strongest there was. The ultimate alpha and dominant demon on earth. Because of his strength and the size of his territory though, wealth and possessions came to him in course. He had no desire or use for such trivial things. But it had to be managed. What was his could not be taken or misused in any manner as it would reflect badly upon his dominance. As such, the ancestral palace was run by a hierarchy of staff. He rarely visited his home, but it was still his.

The palace, along with much of the territories, had been partially destroyed in the battle against Ryukotsusei. Sesshoumaru had been thrust into power before the ashes had even cooled on his home. While his father's body lay burning in a human settlement a world away he was left to deal with the utter chaos that followed the dragon's imprisonment. Many of the strongest demons had been killed by Ryukotsusei in his quest for power by his army's steel and flame. Many clans were left leaderless, as such; many internal battles amid the territory were wagging as different groups sought new leaders. There were many casualties after as leaders were replaced and new boarders of territories drawn.

Lord Sesshoumaru had spent the first fifty years of his reign as Lord of the Western Lands earning his title. He fought down those who wished to take his place and gained the fear and respect of those in his father's old boarders. He even managed to expand his range a bit and settle the disputes of the demons under him in his territory.

So for fifty years he roamed and marked his territory setting it to his liking. He gathered a following much in the course of his own quest to strengthen himself. Eventually he grew tired of the crowd and returned to his ancestral home. He set those who claimed they wished to follow him to work cleaning and rebuilding it until it became the great establishment it was today. Sesshoumaru did not hesitate in killing any who chose to loot the remains or those who did not obey his wishes. The rebuilding of the structure took about sixty-three years to accomplish. As the fame of Houkou Tsuki Uta's wealth and position to be under the protection of Lord Sesshoumaru grew, so did its population. Though, many did not even know what Lord Sesshoumaru looked like who lived there since he visited so rarely.

Inuyasha listened in mild awe to what Jaken claimed. It seemed his brother wasn't as spoiled a brat as was sometimes thought. He'd had to fight and earn his title and power and respect as well. The hanyou mulled over these thoughts about how he'd been wrong to assume everything had just been handed to the bastard. His ears drooped slightly in realization. With a sigh he turned his attention back to the toad seated by the fire. "So…how does this whole thing work? I'm a Lord in title right? But not power yet…that's gotta be earned. If I'm Lord of the Western Lands in title and there's lords under me…do they gotta do what I say? How many are there and do I gotta get their allegiance too? How do I do that? And what about all the human Lords and crap around here. They're in charge of the same area I'm supposed to be. Do they listen to me too? Won't our authority overlap an' stuff?" He asked incredulously.

The entire group sat around the campfire listening to the exchange. Shippo and Rin were even paying attention from where they sat engrossed in a game of checkers. Shippo had enchanted the pieces so that they moved on their own accord.

Jaken gave a long suffering sigh. Why him? He could leave and be done with these fools. But then who would take care of Rin? And he couldn't stand idly by and see all of Lord Sesshoumaru's hard work be destroyed! Never! Jaken would give all he had to see the legacy and legend of Lord Sesshoumaru alive. The first thing to do was to build a massive statue of his lord and start a small group who were devoted to - right, the hanyou filth needed him to explain the basics of demon politics. "Why you don't know these basic principles you foolish cr- ow!"

Inuyasha punched his head lightly. "Look, no demon was ever interested in what I did except if it lead to me being an easy meal. No one told me notin' why should I know? I never thought I'd be in this situation! Hell, no one else did either."

They remained uncomfortably silent for a few minutes before Jaken sighed again. He flopped down with his staff propped beside him. "True, no one ever expected Lord Sesshoumaru to be…overpowered by some conniving wench! Hmph! I will do my best to answer your petty questions in a way you will understand half-breed."

Inuyasha growled and flexed his claws.

"Starting right now!" Jaken hurried. "The demon tier system is rather similar to the human's. They most likely stole it from us the ingrates. The human's are ranked from greatest importance as: Emperor, Shogun, Samurai, farmer/peasant, artisan, merchant, then the rest such as Ainu, bard, slave and pleasure worker and other 'unclean' professions by human standards. Each ranked in their own tier by skill and accomplishment. Demons are a bit more complicated because we are all so different. Many demons are instinctual and animalist, some are created by the embodiment of strong human emotions or experience, while others still are intelligent, independent individuals. Some demons live alone, some in families, some in clans or packs and some in sophisticated communities. Some are nomads, some have territory, and some have villages, some…"

Inuyasha yawned, "Yeah, yeah, get on with it."

"Hmph. Silence half-bread. Do you want my help or not?" Jaken snapped.

"I do. But, could ya make it quicker? I'm falling asleep here. Hey! Knock it off!" he growled at the small warrior from the checker game that was attacking his big toe.

"Sorry, Little Lord, return to formation please." Rin asked and the checker marched back to its square and gave Rin a wobbly bow.

"Insolent Children, ningen and a half-breed. How I have fallen….Oh…my beloved and perfect Lord Sesshoumaru! I will erect a temple in your honour! I will devote my life to fulfilling your every command in life! I will be your humble servant even in your demise! I will kill that unworthy, treacherous wench who dared believe that Lord Sesshoumaru was remotely in the same league as her snivelling self! My most - ack! Must you do that?" Jaken whined as he rubbed another large welt on his head.

Miroku lowered his staff serenely. "I was merely wishing to redirect you back to the topic at hand before you became too impassioned. Please, continue with our teachings Master Jaken."

"Indeed." The green kappa put on his best stoic expression. Unfortunately, it made him look more constipated than anything else. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Demons have a more complicated hierarchy."

"So you've said. What is this hierarchy?" Kagome asked genuinely curious.

"I'm getting to that! Now stop interrupting me!" Jaken flailed in frustration.

"Alright. Geeze. I was just asking." Kagome huffed.

"Demons have a complicated, many layered system that you can basically summarize into five tiers. But before you can understand the tiers you need to understand how the society works. Power and strength dictates how far a youkai will rise. Those who are intelligent, powerful and can often walk among humans in their retained form are considered the highest of demons. Those who are animalistic and function on instinct alone are the lowest of our kinds. Pay attention you mongrel!" Jaken snapped.

"Keh," Inuyasha finished yawing.

"I don't know why I'm bothering…" For Sesshoumaru, Jaken reminded himself. "The bottom tier is that of the Nomads. These are demons that have no territory to call their own and who are alone. The roam from place to place and survive the best they are able. They are of no interest to a Lord in most cases."

"The next tier up is the Small Territory Demons. Most of these have a small area they call home and live on their own or with their immediate family. A good example would be, Jinenji, even if he is a hanyou. Another would be that pair of centipede demons we defeated on our way here. Most demons in this tier have little power."

"We?" asked Sango. "I believe Miroku rescued you after you fainted, while I finished off the mates."

"A trivial detail ningen," Jaken waved her off. "I was preparing for my attack."

"By cowering behind Kagome first?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Moving on." Jaken changed the topic back quickly. "The third tier is the Middle Territory Demons. Often these are demons that live in large families like the kitsune here, or are skilled craftsmen like Totosai. Now Inuyasha, pay attention to this. There can be several small territory youkai living in a middle territory youkai's range. They simply overlay. Often because they share resources. Let me see, an example, perhaps the old Thunder Brothers. Their territory was over and all around the Kitsune's family, correct? Though, they were considered Large Territory Youkai before their deaths. You, Inuyasha will have to keep an eye on the middle territory youkai. Often your reputation will be enough for them. There is little need for contact with that tier."

"The Large Territory leaders you will need to gain the respect of either by fear or friendship as the case may demand. These are youkai which are powerful. They often have large packs or clans and large tracks of area in which they hunt, gather and dwell. Sometimes even towns. The hierarchy of each demon clan is not important for you to know. Many are different depending on their needs and species. What is important is that the leaders of these territories acknowledge your dominance. A large territory leader like that ridiculous wolf, Kouga, can have several middle territory demons and many small territory demons living in his."

"As Lord of the Western Lands, you Lord" Cough. "Inuyasha, are the most powerful youkai in the West. Your territory now overlays all these lesser youkai's because your strength and stature means that you require a large territory to roam. All you inherit is the title and the palace. You must win the range of your brother's by having all those who live in it submit to your dominance and recognize you are the strongest demon in the area. Understand?" Jaken snarked.

"Keh." Inuyasha understood just fine.

"So…the Lord of the Western Lands is about personal strength and dominance. It has nothing to do with ruling a kingdom like humans do," Sango mused. "We had often wondered exactly what being a daiyoukai meant." She added thinking of her lost village.

"In essence, the Lord of the West in demons rules everything, yet has nothing. Intriguing." Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It is the lesser demons with the politics and possessions. The Lord is simply the strongest and roams over them, most of them not even knowing."

"Not entirely. Every demon knew Lord Sesshoumaru in his territory." Jaken sniffed. "And the ridiculous creatures would demand that he decide this and kill that for them. At least the ones silly enough to approach did."

"But, how does this relate to the human rule? And why did Sesshoumaru wander around so much when he had this amazing castle on his own island?" Kagome asked as she flicked one of the wandering checkers away from her short skirt hem.

"Because, ignorant miko, Lord Sesshoumaru was building an empire. His desire was for supreme conquest and not a meagre castle on a rock and petty trinkets of metal. He was perfecting and increasing his strength by defeating all strong forces. He had no point in sitting in a castle when he was cultivating his own powers and reputation in the world. He desired to be the best. He did not require anything but to perfect and master his own abilities. Since he had claimed full dominion over the Western region, he had been planning to challenge and hone his skills in other regions too. Once my Lord had proven himself to be the most powerful his ambitions were able to make him, he would have settled down and begun to form a more unified civilization, I am certain. For now, those who wished to devote themselves to him and serve him, lived at his castle, Houkou Tsuki Uta. Those who are loyal to him from fear or respect vowed their resources and labour to him should he desire it. His range is massive and he inspects it constantly."

"The humans have no meaning to us other than being ignorant pests. They divide and conquer land that is over our territories claiming it to be theirs. They created many of the demon ancestors and then try to kill us. When these humans ravage the land and take away the food sources we demons depend on…the humans fill that niche."

"Master Jaken, why would you and Rin travel with Lord Sesshoumaru when you could have remained safe in his estate?" Miroku inquired curiously.

"Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't like company, true. He wished to become greater than his father on his own…which he was! I am but his most loyal servant! I would follow him anywhere! Rin remains with us for her own protection. I don't know why my Lord decided to keep her, but she would not be safe alone in the castle."

"He didn't trust those loyal to him?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha grunted in response. His hands buried in the sleeves of his fire-rat robes as he basked in the warmth radiating from their camp fire. "They're demons Kagome. A human kid's an easy meal."

"Impudent half-breed. Most would not dare to touch the girl, but not all are trustworthy in his lands and many would try to use the child to manipulate him in some way. Such loss of control in his den would be unseemly, but not unexpected. Plus, Lord Sesshoumaru liked to keep his most worthy possession and responsibilities close and Rin was his. Thus, he would want the child under his eye." Jaken stifled a yawn.

"So, he did care about her, and you too Master Jaken," Sango said softly.

"Keh."

"Hmph. My Lord is not affected by such human weakness…" His beak wavered slightly as his eyes grew round with hope. "…Do you think he did care? About me?"

"Of course, Jaken, I can't see him keeping you around him for so long otherwise. Perhaps he was lonely and enjoyed your company…for some reason?" Sango offered.

Jaken burst into tears. "Oh! Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha slunk back from the warm fire and his ears flattened against his skull at the sound. "Not again. Would you cut that out?" He was feeling uncomfortable about all this talk about Sesshoumaru caring again. The bastard didn't. He didn't want Inuyasha near him except to beat his ass, he didn't care. It wasn't fair. Then again, nothing ever was in this shitty life was it? It pissed him off. What did the toad and the kid have that he didn't?

"Yes, again." Miroku sighed rubbing his temple.

Inuyasha turned to find Kirara curled up in the fluff while Ah and Uh used it as a pillow. They were all drooling on it. "Hey!" He barked out in agitation and sprang to his feet. He grabbed it and yanked it out from under them. "This ain't a pillow!"

Kirara blinked up at him in confusion. The Two-headed dragon looked blankly at the hanyou with mild annoyance in its twin features. The hanyou glared at them both as he discretely hugged the fluff to his chest protectively and gave it a subtle sniff. The thing stank. Horribly. His sensitive nose hairs were curling with distaste. It was also soggy, waxy, oiled, dirtied and Mirokued. Yet, past all that, there was still a bit of Sesshoumaru's sharp and dominant scent woven into the thing.

Inuyasha let his golden eyes close briefly as he soaked in the odour of the bastard he loved to hate and who had been bringing him so much confusion. He gently pet the Mokomoko before lightly setting it next to Rin. Before wiping his now sticky hand on the grass with distaste. "I'm gonna sleep now. The kappa's ramblings have knocked me out. Would you lot try an' keep out of trouble for a bit?"

"Hmph!"

"Have a good sleep Inuyasha. I believe I will go to bed as well, Kirara?"

"Mew."

"May your dreams be blessed and peaceful, my friend. Try not to snore too loudly and ruin my meditations."

"Keh."

"Thank you for rescuing Mokomoko Little Lord. Ah and Un, time for bed!"

One head yawned while the other was already snoring quietly.

"Yeah, bed sounds like a plan. C'mon Shippo."

"Aww, but Kagome, I'm not tired yet! I'm a full demon ya know! I don't need to sleep as much as you guys." Shippo sulked around a massive pink yawn as Rin put the board and checkers away.

"Now Shippo. We all need to rest, tomorrow will be a long and dangerous day. We need to be alert and ready for anything." Kagome explained patiently as she prepared he sleeping bag.

"But…I'm a powerful demon." Shippo boasted. They all knew he needed to get to bed, on the nights he was really tired he tended to be even more difficult than usual until he passed out.

"I know you are Shippo." Kagome slid into her padded and warm bag.

"Shippo, we want you to stay close to Kagome and keep watch over her. The rest of us are too tired to be alert tonight. This is the true reason we want you to go to bed." Miroku whispered in a conspiratorial tone to the kitsune. The little demon's large green eyes lit up in understanding and he nodded to the monk.

"Hmph. Powerful? That kitsune? Stop filling his head with lies he's no more than a puny child!" Jaken huffed.

"I may be a child but I've had a lot more experience than you and I'm definitely stronger than you are!" Shippo scowled at the kappa.

"More powerful than me? I think not! You have no skills!" Jaken sputtered in annoyance. The two were now standing toe to toe and eyeing one another.

"Geeze. I thought Jaken was supposed to be old and wise." Kagome deadpanned.

"Oh, he is," Rin assured the miko loyally as she stretched and finished packing away the checkers in Kagome's bag. The Mokomoko was sitting by the fire where she would retrieve it in a moment. "He just gets over-excited sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Sango asked quietly from her blanket roll.

"It is hard to be a small youkai. They get picked on a lot so he needs to be on guard. Plus, Master Jaken says that Lord Sesshoumaru and I don't worry enough sometimes so he worries for us."

"That does make sense, Lady Rin, it just seems that poor Master Jaken is more worried than is healthy for one his size." Miroku smiled as he sat across from the Sango and Kagome out of groping distance.

"I'm a mighty fox demon, I have lots of skills." Shippo announced proudly holding his head up high.

"Skills like what you foolish child? You have nothing that can compare to the Staff of Two Heads that my Lord lovingly bestowed on me!" Jaken countered boldly.

"Yeah? Well I have…FOX FIRE!" Shippo shouted throwing a bolt of blue flame from his hand.

"That's nothing, see this, THE STAFF OF TWO HEADS!" Jaken screamed and the staff belted out a bolt of flame in the same direction.

Rin screamed.

"What is it now Rin?" Jaken snapped irritably.

Rin flailed and pointed to the writhing Mokomoko "You put it on fire Master Jaken and Shippo!!"

The two diminutive males began running in circles. "Water! We need water!" Shippo screamed.

"I know that you fool! Where is the water!" Jaken screamed back.

Rin screamed and ran around in a circle with them. While Kagome, Miroku and Sango all starred at the scene in shock.

"Gah! Oh crap!" Inuyasha cried out and bolted from the tree he had just settled into, tore off his haori and smothered it over the burning pelt and desperately began patting it until he had extinguished the flames. Rocking back to sit on his heels he lifted the red fire-rat cloth and peered at the Mokomoko worriedly. Gently he lifted the poor thing and checked to see the damage. Thankfully, only the fur on the one end was singed off. He sighed. "You ok?" he asked barely above a whisper as he gently stroked the fluffy thing.

The Mokomoko twitched. It was not amused and would see to the proper discipline of these children. It did find the petting disturbingly soothing though.

Inuyasha twitched in turn. "Would you guys please try to not destroy this thing?!"

"Everyone, just calm down!" Kagome ordered before things got out of hand. "We all need to rest, morning isn't that far away. Rin, Shippo, come to bed."

"Yes, Lady Kagome," Rin said sadly as she walked over and held her hands out to Inuyasha. "Is it alright?"

"Yeah…I think," Inuyasha grudgingly handed the fluff to the kid. He was seriously worried about handing it over again. Why couldn't they leave the Mokomoko alone? Why couldn't they understand what it meant to him?

"Thank you." Rin chirped happily and hugged the fluff before retreating to Kagome's sleeping bag. After a great deal of shuffling around everyone settled into a restless night. The children kept wiggling and waking up Kagome who would glance worriedly into the tree branches at Inuyasha. Miroku sat in deep meditation but his mind would not focus. Sango would stir in her sleep and soothe Kirara who kept twitching her black paws in a nightmare. All the disturbances kept making Ah and Un wake up and glance around uncertainly, in search of his master. While Jaken muttered away and seemed to be running a marathon on the spot.

Inuyasha desperately tried to get some sleep. Instead he ended up staring blankly at the moon. Fretting over his friends and the task that lay before them. Would he be able to keep the territory his brother had roamed? Would he be able to keep the demons here under him? He had no real desire to do it. He didn't want to attract more attention then he already did on a daily basis. He just wanted to live…with his friends…no battles because of his blood. No politics or stupid manipulations or battles for dominance.

But, he had to, He would not let the title or his brother's hard won territory fall into disgrace. Sesshoumaru would never forgive him if he did. Oh, hell, he might expect him to fail or run, but he would not! He would show all of 'em that the hanyou son of the Inu no Tashio was the strongest demon or human around. He would prove it once and for all. He would gain his brother's respect at last from the after-life. Or he'd just piss him off for eternity…hard to know with that temperamental bastard. No matter, it would be for all Sesshoumaru had worked for.

He would not fail.

As the rest of the members of the group drifted in uneasy sleep, Sango rose before the sun snuck up past the horizon to caress the tree-tops and a certain sleeping hanyou with its warm tickling fingers. She moved with a purpose. She glanced around to ensure her sleeping companions remained so before moving with the same stealth her nekomata could employ. Swiftly the slayer untangled the mokomoko from the sleeping girl and gathered it into her hands. Her features determined as she left camp and darted toward the river.

She looked at it critically as she reached the bank before she held the mokomoko out from her with distaste. It was stained, slightly burnt, missing fur, and coloured with crayons. It stank as well.

Frankly, the thing needed a thorough scrubbing if it was to remain in camp. The little girl had told her that the Lord Sesshoumaru had never washed it to her knowledge. Sango was also certain that Lord Sesshoumaru had never put the fluffy thing through as much as Rin had in the last few days.

Sango was aware that Inuyasha had become rather protective and attached to the mokomoko. She supposed it was his way of dealing with the grief of losing his brother. He associated the boa with Sesshoumaru's scent and presence. She sighed deeply, she could relate to that grief and need to cling to something to remember.

The least she could do for her friend was to clean the fluffy thing before they reached the palace.

With determination Sango tossed the entire length of the once white fur into the cold river and began to scrub viscously and without mercy. She used her nails and hands as well as a significant amount of Kagome's intensely strawberry scented soap. She did not relent until the fluffy article was back to its previous white glory. Yes, a bunch of the fur had come out; she had to use her dagger to lop off some because it had gotten matted. But, it was clean and smelled wonderful.

Roughly she wrung out the distressed garment with her hands before returning to camp and tossing it to flop limply over a tree branch to dry. Just before Miroku stirred from his sleep to regard her return with questioning eyes.

The abused Mokomoko lay sodden and limp across its branch. Trembles of furry quivering its length. It had never undergone such humiliation. It was going to kill them all. Slowly. Agonisingly. With pleasure.


	7. Fluffy vs The Loyal Followers

**Note to Reviewers: **

I love you guys *giant hug* I also humbly beg your forgiveness for not updating in so long. I will finish my stories. It just takes me some time. I also didn't really edit this chapter…I wanted to get it out for you. So please ignore the typos.

**Warning: **

Lots of information and a tender Kagome moment.

Hmmm, I just noticed I made a rather bad typo last posting, I referred to Inuyasha as a half-bread…no wonder he's so deliciously crusty and fresh ;o)

**

* * *

**

**Legacy of Loss**

**Chapter 5**

**Fluffy vs. The Loyal Followers**

The group stood clustered at the edge of a steep cliff that hovered over the shoreline. The crisp salty air charging over the waves to catch in their hair and clothing. The army of foam surging against the jagged rocks below to be swept away beneath the waves only to emerge above the crest and try their white assault once more. Wearing the stone away over centuries of time with each determined charge.

Behind the group the old trees and young grasses swayed in the salty mist, slightly shrunk due to the mineral and wind. The tree littered cliff formed a wall in a half egg-shaped bay. At the edge of the half curve it fell away into high jagged rocks that formed a tooth like enclosure far out into the water protecting the bay from any storm surge. The worst of the high waves would break at the vertical rock fangs rising on the opposite side of the open bay. The jagged rocks that protected the large bay also made it a suicide attempt for and boats to try to navigate the strong currents around the hazardous stone and the deep waters hiding some just below the surface. As a result the place was void of human activity. It was as dangerous as it was breathtaking. Much like its Lord.

The members of the odd group took in the lovely scenery, the sight and smell of it as they gazed around in anxious confusion out at the ocean and below at the cliff. Other than the scenery and a well beaten patch of dirt they were on, there was nothing here. Except the hum of the breeze and the groan of the ocean.

"Where is it?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I thought you said this was the way to the palace Jaken. It's just ocean and rock here. Did you make a wrong turn?" Kagome asked.

"Were you lying to us?" Shippo voiced the question that lingered on all their minds.

"I swear if you brought me here and all that crap about a palace was fake, I'll…" Inuyasha left the threat hanging as he flexed his claws adamantly. He would not have his emotions jerked around like that.

"Wait," Miroku interjected. The monk's gem-like eyes were slightly narrowed as he peered into the ocean horizon. "I sense a great presence…many things…but so muted as to be easily overlooked. I believe there is a barrier here. What do you smell, Inuyasha?"

"A barrier over the ocean?" Sango wondered with her head tilted to the side.

Shippo picked up a stone and tossed it over the cliff. It landed with a soft splash in the waves below.

Inuyasha dropped to his hands and crouched legs sniffing about the ground intently. His nose wriggling as his wide eyes grew contemplative. "I smell a lot of different demons, some humans and other stuff too. This smells like a roadway. An' it was used recently." He gestured along the beaten down area of dirt up to a point on the edge of the rock where it was cut off by the plunge to the water. "But they all stop right here…like they jumped off the cliff or something," he added with a furrowed brow.

Kagome scowled, "I don't sense or see anything out of the ordin- oh! Wait! There!" She pointed excitedly to a spot on the water far from shore. "There's like three shadows on the water, do you think the palace is there and has a barrier?"

"If any of you had been listening to me you would not be wasting time by asking repetitive questions I already answered!" Jaken grumbled turning his face up and away from them.

"Keh. I tuned you out days ago."

"Same here, I'm afraid."

"Yup."

"Me too."

"He sure does talk a lot for something so small."

"Mew."

Jaken sputtered and launched into a triad of complaints, insults and woes to his being. So, it was Rin's quietly bright voice which drew their attention. "Master Jaken said that the three islands are covered by a barrier, and that they can only be seen at sunset. At that time the bridge will be accessible from here."

"What sense does that make? Only being able to come and go at one time of day?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Any one living here can leave at any time; guests can only enter at sundown. The guardians will allow the regular dwellers, and you the new Lord, entry at any time once they recognize you. So long as you know where to walk." Jaken corrected. "Sundown will be at any moment. Now move aside so that I can get you past the guards." His little legs strode proudly forward, staff held high, head aloft, to stand at attention facing the ocean by the end of the smell trail. While he did the rest of the odd group took up positions behind the green youkai with various degrees of expectation.

As the sun crawled to the Western horizon the sky exploded into a palette of warm hues. Pinks and reds mingled with purple over and through the wavering reflection of the deep blackened waters. The rocks glittered with the warm hues caught in their moist surfaces like the twinkling of great gems. The trees and grasses danced in the fading light, enjoying a last boisterous and festive good-bye to the activity of the day to settle into the secret mystery of the night's desires.

They watched as the area of the bay before them seemed to shimmer and shift like a shard of glass moving through water. A soft, light noise which reminded Inuyasha of the tinkling of crystal beads tickled his furry ears as it carried over the water.

Eyes went wide as they observed. They had come through Naraku's barriers before to see his castle. But it was nothing like this. They watched in awe as a massive pillared bridge waved into solid existence stretching out from Jaken's feet and into the bay. Its three great spans connected to three islands that were staggered in the water. The bridge was wide enough for five bear youkai to walk side by side and yet have plenty of room. Its wooden frame and pillars were a bright red with sparsely placed gold and silver Inu running engraved along the rails, beams and poised in small statues on the pagoda roof tops. The Pagodas were toped by ornate coverings of a silver-blue corrugated metal. On the top of the triangular roofs silver and gold crescent moons kept watch. It was built in a series of enormous connected drum bridges. Where one ended and merged into another atop a massive stone pile which disappeared into the water, stood a pagoda. There were about seven arches between each island.

The fist span lead to an island slightly to the left of where the group stood on shore. It was lush and green with fields and trees leading to a sloped sandy beach. The bridge stopped at a gatehouse here before turning sharply to the right. From there it lead to the second island which was to the right of where the group stood on shore. It was out in the bay farther than the first, and not nearly as large. It too was lush and green, but it was surrounded by a great white, blue and red wall. Behind which a wealthy and neat town could be discerned by the pointed roofs that peeked over the wall, and the activity of demons. Once again the bridge joined this island by a gatehouse before zigging to the left and leading out further to the bay and away from shore.

It was the third island at which the youkai, humans and hanyou stared at in wonder. It lay directly before their sightline haloed by the setting sun over the ocean which stretched beyond the rocky teeth until it hit the mainland.

The third island was composed mostly of rock which jutted upwards to form a peek high above the shore which they now stood. The rock was a near black colour with hints of blue, red, gold and silver-grey in the veins of stone. But the breathtaking wonder was the palace that it supported. The building was composed of many smaller ones all hugging the rock and delving within it. The buildings were connected by a latticework of ornate bridges and plateaus of gardens. Waterfalls fell in a dreamlike mist from some of the layers to land in ornate pods and feed the amazing vegetation. Great trees wound their branches and roots into the stone and terraces. Banners and painted screens mostly in blues and reds brought a splash of colour to the white walls and silver-blue roofs of the structure. With the many gardens and waterworks entwined into the buildings themselves and the way it all hung on the rock made the place look as though it had been grown, not built. Everything was so clean and open and natural. It was massive. It was amazing.

"Wow, this puts Himeji to shame!" Kagome exclaimed in admiration, "It's so beautiful!"

"It is, I've never seen anything like it," Sango voiced her awe.

"Indeed, the wealth of the palace must be unrivalled." Miroku added.

"I wonder how many rooms it has. Are their secret passages too? How does no one get lost? There are so many buildings! It's so tall, I'll be afraid of falling off the ones at the top." Shippo's eyes were bright with breathless excitement.

"Keh. Leave it to Sesshoumaru to build something so massive, white and useless," Inuyasha griped. Internally he was in utter wonderment of the place. It was truly amazing. He also felt so insignificant against the size and grandeur of it. Like he was looking up at his brother in his dog form again. Even the bridge reeked of powerful opulence. So much like its master it was all mysterious beauty and power.

He studied the two great statues at the start of the bridge before them. They were made of gold and were ridiculously large. One was a male on the right and the other on the left was a female dog-lion thing, both were holding an orb under their paws to the outside facing the rails of the bridge. Inuyasha only came up to their chests as he studied them. They were kinda funny lookin' really.

He stood on his tip-toes to peer up at one's face and it blinked at him. Naturally he shouted and leaped back flailing. "Gah! What the fuck!?"

Sango had her Hiraikotsu into tossing position so quickly it would have made the smirk flee screaming from Naraku's face or given Kouga whiplash. Miroku had stepped in front of Rin and Shippo while Kirara morphed into her larger fire-cat form and stood growling at the statues beside Kagome.

"Amateurs," Jaken dismissed. "Great guardians of Houkou Tsuki Uta, I bring most terrible and miserable news! Our most noble Daiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru has fallen. I bring the new Lord of the Western Lands, his half-brother, Inuyasha and his companions to claim his inheritance. If it is true, let us pass."

Both statues were staring at the group now with slightly turned heads and impassive sculpted features. It was kinda creepy. "Master Jaken, what do you mean by 'if it is true?'?" Sango demanded suspiciously.

"The Guardians can detect lies. They will not permit us entry if we demand it on false grounds, if they don't like the reasoning, or if we intend to destroy the castle." Jaken said patiently.

"And if they don't let us pass?" Sango asked shifting her weight slightly.

"Then you'd best prepare to run quickly. They shoot miasmic balls of elemental powers."

"Oh." Sango exchanged a worried glance with Miroku.

"You may pass." A disembodied voice grated from one the statues on the right.

The one to the left lowered her metallic head and closed her sightless eyes in mourning, "We grieve Sesshoumaru."

"We all do," Kagome agreed sympathetically. One of the statues eyed her in a gesture that could only be called suspicious despite the lack of expression. The miko blushed shamefully. "Ok, so we weren't close or anything, but that doesn't mean I wanted to see the guy dead."

The statue grunted and looked away from the human girl as though she disgusted it. Kagome stuttered and glared at it in response. "Kagome, c'mon, stop yer jabbering." Inuyasha called out as he walked past her. The others were already on the bridge moving cautiously forward in appreciation of the craftsmanship, except for Jaken who strutted self-importantly in the lead.

Kagome marched past the statues after the group. She was amazed by the whole atmosphere and the sheer scale of the palace ahead. It was a small paradise nestled in this protective bay. The whole perfect scene looked like it should be in a fairytale book. Then again, her life could be a fairytale these days.

Inuyasha hung behind Jaken with Kagome's bike on his shoulder while his swivelling ears, wiggling nose and curious eyes took in the surroundings. He was anxious but determined. Miroku was in the back, lustily eyeing the precious metals and jewels that decorated the bridge and taking a mental inventory of their worth. His spiritual powers were humming with the amount of demon activity they were approaching. He needed to become accustomed to it and sift through it to find anything malicious. Sango was in her slayer's outfit still holding her weapons. Though she was serenely admiring the beauty of the bridge and the bay, she was highly alert for any danger from the waves or the air as they crossed the exposed bridge. Kirara walked beside her in the larger fire cat form looking relaxed. Shippo and Rin bounced along side Ah Un, talking excitedly and laughing with childish exhilaration.

Abruptly Rin stopped, "My Little Lord?"

"For the last time, don't call me that kid. What is it?" he snapped as he turned to see what she wanted.

Rin hopped over to Inuyasha while she unwrapped the fluff from her diminutive figure. She halted at his feet and held it up to him with a sweet, gap-toothed smile. "Rin thinks you should wear the Mokomoko. It means a lot to you and it will make you look lordlier, like your father and Lord Sesshoumaru. Shippo agrees."

"Yeah, you do need a little flair, it'll help," was Shippo's input.

"Keh. The last time you thought someone needed more flair, Miroku ended up in a -"

"Let us not dwell on that particular memory!" The monk hastily cut in.

"- yellow and fuchsia kimono," Inuyasha finished.

Sango blinked incredulously as Kagome hid a laugh behind her hand. She remembered that day. "When was this?" the slayer queried.

Miroku was doing his best look of innocence, "Before you joined us, my dear Sango, it is not worth discussing."

"Then why do I have the feeling I won't like the reasons behind it?" She stated darkly, her eyes narrowing and that tell-tale 'I'm about to smack you silly' twitch reached her eye.

"I have no idea why you would feel that!"

"Because he was doing it to sneak into a woman's bath hou- mmph!" Shippo was silenced by Miroku's quick hand over his mouth. This rewarded him with a green-eyed fox glare.

"Children. Such active imaginations! Back to the point at hand, I think the children have made a sound choice. Is it not good of Lady Rin to offer you the chance to borrow her gift, Inuyasha?" Miroku's calm, reasonable voice suggested.

Honestly, how could someone be so sensitively considerate and greedily perverted in the same breath? Inuyasha could never figure that one out. Miroku was a very layered and contradictory person.

What Inuyasha did know though, was that he wanted the fluff. Here, right in front of him, was the mini-Kagome offering it up. Part of him hesitated though. It was the kid's after all and Sesshoumaru wouldn't want him to have it. But, damnit, it was comforting.

Add it to the sword from dad and the fire-rat and lip colour from mom that he gave to Kikyo as his most treasured possessions. Someday, the beads around his neck would be all he had to comfort him with memories of Kagome. "Are ya sure kid? It's yours after all, the asshole wanted you to have it."

"Rin thinks that the Little Lord needs it more and that Lord Sesshoumaru would agree with that. Besides, Lord Sesshoumaru will be back soon and Rin won't be able to keep it when he is."

Inuyasha reached out, his hand hovered over the twitching fluff. "Well, when ya won't it back, just let me know, 'k?" Someday the kid would. He wasn't fooling himself. She would eventually get it through her skull that the bastard wasn't coming back. That he had gone and abandoned them all, the selfish prick. Then she would want it back to take care of and hold as he did. Until then, it was Inuyasha's. He intended to hoard it. It was the least he deserved after all.

"Ok," she beamed.

Inuyasha eagerly snatched it up and was struck by an odd smell. It smelled…like shitty overly sweet perfume? The same crap Kagome had used on her hair. Normally she was more sensitive to his nose, and used plain smelling stuff, but it was all she had at home this time to bring with her. She refused to not use her damn shampoo. It wasn't her worst smell, there was one deodorant thing that make him nearly vomit the once. She got rid of that quick. "Why the hell does this smell like some rotten ovulating human-eating plant shit?!" He growled out to his friends, clutching the fur close to his chest and smelling it again.

Thankfully it still had Sesshoumaru's dominant, subtly haunting scent ingrained in it or he would have lost it. Why couldn't they understand? It was the smell of his brother…

"Inuyasha! That's nasty!" Kagome growled.

Sango cleared her throat. "Inuyasha, I washed it with Kagome's shampoo. I wanted to get all of the dirt and grime it had accumulated off. As well as the…smell." She wrinkled her fair nose. "I thought Sesshoumaru's scent would still be there enough for you to smell under the soap, he did wear it so long after all. I'm sorry for having to cut out some of the fur, but the burns and matting were beyond what I could recover. If it is a living thing as it seems to be…perhaps it will regrow?"

The hanyou just sighed in annoyance as he inspected his fluffy comfort. Yeah…it did smell better than it had, though gross. He could still smell Sesshoumaru in it. Gently he ran his long, clawed fingers over the end. He could see where patches were missing, but it wasn't that noticeable, it did look better. Still. Did she have to use the shampoo? Grumbling he tried to make it go around his shoulder like Sesshoumaru had worn it. Seriously, why couldn't they just leave it alone? Well, now they would. Because it was his damnit and he wasn't letting it go. He scowled at the fluff finding it was too damn long for it to sit right and not drag after him on the ground and trip him up. How had his brother done this and not drown in fur or fallen on his face? It was massive.

After some shifting and shuffling with the assistance of his friends and the Mokomoko itself, the thing was on his body. It wrapped over his right shoulder to loop around his waist a couple times before trailing down the backs of his legs to the ground like a giant, over-sized tail. It was warm, soft and reeking of Strawberry Sesshoumaru. He gave it an affectionate pat after being assured by Rin and Kagome of how manly and appropriate it looked on him. Keh. Like he gave a damn about his appearance. He was just happy to have his fluff. Hoisting Kagome's bike over his left shoulder and ensuring the fluff was safe from harm, they continued their march to the palace.

The group made the journey over the bridges past the first island full of forest and field, obviously this was a place to pasture animals and keep game. They curiously traveled by the second island that was home to the village, peering past the gate as they followed the bridge away. The demons there looked back with various degrees of disdain and interest. Most seemed to be what Jaken would refer to as higher demons, those able to take a human-like form. Guards stood at both the platforms leading onto the islands. Watching but not really seeming to care. Or perhaps they just didn't think the humans were threatening, or maybe knew Jaken. Whatever.

At last they stood at the final platform leading into the palace gatehouse. The gates themselves were of a gold and silver metal woven together over two massive red wooden doors. It looked simple enough and disturbingly delicate. The doors were open, so it was hard to tell what it was, but there was a crest that decorated the center edge of each door, so that it would be a whole form when they were closed. Beyond the ornate pillared pagoda, three staircases spiralled to the next level of building. One stairway went to the left, one to the right, and one straight up a level which lead into an open windowed area overlooking the gateway. Apparently it was some sort of greeting room for the Lord to meet his guests. Looking up at the vast intertwining trees, flowered vines and stairs twining up the nearly sheer rock was breathtaking. It was compounded by the nearly set sun's last cast of vivid colours over the white walls. The various scents of flowers, demons, and life filtered in colours just as vibrant through Inuyasha's nose. Each unique scent was amplified by the ocean's wind and nearly caused his wriggling nose to go into overdrive.

Standing on each side of the gatehouse, two outside and four inside, three at each opened door were guards. They too were ornate Inuyasha thought. Their armour was all shiny and intricate but he was pretty sure they were useless. Just staring straight ahead for show.

That didn't seem like Sesshoumaru at all. Hell, he didn't need guards. Must be whoever runs this place's idea. Jaken had said Sesshoumaru was never here.

"So…um…what do we do now?" Kagome voiced the question on their thoughts.

Jaken seemed to regain his sense of decorum, "We go inside and call a meeting of all present and introduce Inuyasha as the new Lord of course."

"Great." Inuyasha grumbled with an irritated ear twitch.

"So who's in charge of the palace Jaken? And the village? How did it work if Sesshoumaru was never here?" Kagome asked as she smiled brightly at the guard of demons scrutinizing them blandly from the entrance.

"Everyone was probably too scared of it not working to let anything go wrong. Sesshoumaru would've killed them," Shippo stated.

"Hmph. I'll have you know, Lord Sesshoumaru received constant updates on the doings of the youkai in his territory and beyond. He had an extensive network to keep him informed. Master Shinobo runs the palace and its workings as well as keeping Lord Sesshoumaru informed of all manner of things so that if he wishes he could make decisions miles away. As he did. The village just grew up around the palace, it has a headman, and Fujuyo is his name." Jaken rambled as he made his way toward the guards. "Stand aside."

A sword point which hovered near the Kappa's face stopped his progress. "Halt. You are not authorized to pass into the home grounds of Houkou Tsuki Uta." The bull youkai challenged gruffly. His fellows assembled in a line between the open doors to block their way, weapons drawn. Their polished armour gleaming sinisterly in the sun's dying light. There was a decorative insignia engraved on the chest plate of their armour. It was realized to be the same that adorned the palace gate. A red inuyoukai with its head back, baying as it lay encompassed by the circle of a blue waning moon.

Must be the family emblem or sumthin' Inuyasha thought. He'd have to quiz Jaken about it later. Right now his group was tensed and prepared to fight. He flexed his fingers and extended his claws with a loud crack. Well, if they wanted to fight, he could handle that. He'd been wanting to hurt someone for what had been done to Sesshoumaru for a while…though, these pathetic guards were hardly worth it. "Keh."

Jaken turned a deeper shade of green and his beak flapped a moment in soundless indignation. "No- Not authorized?! Do you know who I am?!" He shrieked. His features couldn't express his outrage any more if he had tried.

"I don't care who you are. You don't have permission to pass these gates." The bull stated flatly, his brown eyes holding an unrelenting conviction to his orders. Loyal, but dumb.

"I am Master Jaken! Retainer and travel companion of the Lord you once vowed to serve! I demand you step aside so that we may conduct our business within at once. You have no authority to question me or deny me entrance to my beloved Lord's residence! See this?" Jaken demanded shoving his staff almost up the bull's nose. "This is the Staff of Two heads and proves my identity as the late Lord Sesshoumaru's most trusted servant! I demand you step aside and apologize to your new Lord Inuyasha, Half-brother of Lord Sesshoumaru and second son of the Inu no Tashio, and to myself for your foolishness!" Jaken's chest was puffed out in self-importance as he shrieked with passion at the guards. Coming from anyone else the whole thing would have been most impressive. You had to admire the Kappa's conviction. Screaming at someone who was like a massive brick wall to his snot of a self. Shit, the guard probably had boogers that could win against the kappa in a fair fight Inuyasha thought bitterly.

Another guard, a crab demon by the looks of it, seemed startled. "New Lord? A hanyou, pretending to be a Daiyoukai? I think that's the funniest thing I've heard all damn day."

"Pfft. Lord Inuyasha isn't a Daiyoukai, please. But, he is here to claim his title and territory, as is his right. Whether he can keep it or not - oomph." Jaken's head sprouted a few goose-eggs due to Inuyasha's fist in his skull before he continued. At least it distracted the hanyou from ripping off one of the crab's bulky claw arms and beating him over the head with it. "Would you stop that?! Now. Our most perfect Lord Sesshoumaru has fallen in battle and the victor did not lay claim to the title, so Lord Inuyasha has stepped up to claim his birthright. My poor, beloved, Lord Sesshoumaru…you must turn in your grave!" Jaken's brave front crumbled into grieving sobs.

The group sighed.

"He was doing so well…" Shippo muttered.

"He is very emotional to make up for what Sesshoumaru and I lack. You get used to it." Rin chirped back.

There was a brief exchange of glanced amid the six guards before the bull youkai addressed the odd group once more. "We were made aware of Lord Sesshoumaru's passing and told to stop anyone from entering until further notice. No one told us th-"

"What?" Inuyasha blinked.

"How is that possible?" Sango interjected with suspicion. "We came directly from the scene of his death, and told no one. How could you know unless…?" she trailed off with unspoken insinuation.

Kagome gasped, whispering "You can't be serious?" While Miroku tightened his grip on his staff with narrowed eyes.

Inuyasha had to agree. They and the one who killed Sesshoumaru were the only ones who knew, right? That meant the bitch that took away his only family must be inside…no fucking wall was going to protect her. He'd take down the whole palace and every shitty demon in it if he had to.

"Master Shinobo knew when it happened and gave us the orders, But -"

"How the hell did he know?!" Inuyasha demanded grabbing the bull, which was larger than the hanyou and a wall of muscle, by the front of his armour and shaking him about.

Jaken slapped himself in the forehead. "Of course! Why did I not expect that? Lord Inuyasha, put down the bovine, Master Shinobo will most certainly be expecting us then."

If Miroku hadn't smoothly stepped in front of Inuyasha at that moment, the only thing left of the Kappa would be hunks of quivering green flesh strewn across the bridge judging by the look of rage and hurt in the hanyou's eyes. His patience had dried up. "Master Jaken, would you kindly explain how it is Master Shinobo would be aware of Lord Sesshoumaru's demise?" He had to spread out his staff and arm and step about a bit to keep Inuyasha behind him. The guards were all looking on curiously. The bull was rubbing his armoured chest a bit where the plate had been grabbed by the cranky hanyou.

"Was he behind it?" Shippo asked with his eyes wide.

"No, of course not you silly kitsune. Master Shinobo was most loyal to Lord Sesshoumaru or he would not have the position he does. He is a great monkey youkai. He is weak in body but it is his mind that holds power. The reason he is so efficient with his job, and knows so much about the staff, and can communicate with Lord Sesshoumaru over a great distance, is because he has telepathic abilities. It is rumoured that he even has premonitions and other mind powers - hardly founded in my experience but I do know he can sneak into thoughts. I had momentarily forgotten…how since they were in contact…He would have been aware of when my great, irreplaceable Lord left us when he wouldn't be able to reach him any longer…" Jaken looked slightly embarrassed.

The group seemed to relax. Slightly.

"Great, so we're walkin' into a nest of spoiled youkai and the one in charge can read minds? You coulda thought of informin' me sooner…" Inuyasha growled behind Miroku's shoulder.

Kagome looked thoughtful. "You know, that does explain a lot of things."

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at her, his ears perked inquisitively.

"Well, I always wondered how he knew to be in certain places all the time, and seemed to know what was going on. It had to be more than his sense of smell and quick mind. I don't care how smart or good a person's senses are, there were times it was just too much of a coincidence, you know? Plus, sometimes when you look at him, during a quiet moment, didn't you ever get the feeling he was paying attention to someone else and not just deep in thought? It makes sense if he was talking to Master Shinobo. And if Jaken is right, he must have spies all over the Western lands reporting to him through the monkey." Kagome explained with bright eyes. "Sesshoumaru, despite his great independence, did strike me as the kind of guy who liked to be informed. "

"I woulda smelled if there were spies, an' he had that distant look all the time Kagome. Besides, I doubt Sesshoumaru would wait for someone to contact him if he wanted information, or let 'em into his head. Keh." Inuyasha slid his hands into his large sleeves as he considered this. It did kinda make sense. The bastard always did seem to know exactly when to show up.

"Not all demons can be sensed, Inuyasha. I would be very interested to speak to this Master Shinobo once we have gained entry to learn more of this…network you speak of." Miroku mused.

"Lord Sesshoumaru had his own mental abilities, hanyou. He could shield his thoughts and even -" Jaken began.

"Yeah, like remember when he tossed the skulls at us before going into his dog form in your father? And I'm not talking about the normal look he wore, the angry or I'm not interested or I'm curious look, I mean that one you only saw when he wasn't engaged with you…he'd look away and his eyes would get kinda…far." Kagome explained.

"Pfft. Yeah…mental abilities of being a selfish, arrogant, prick with issues. Now he has super brain powers too? Please. And why were you paying so much attention to the bastard's looks?" Inuyasha accused the girl. He actually did know what she was talking about…it only happened a few times that he wasn't honed on ignoring Inuyasha or giving him the death glare. And he was usually silent for a bit too. Well, more silent than his regular silence. That glazed expression. Not like he was thinking inward, more that he so far away as not to be aware. Though he always was aware of course, asshole. He only ever did that object thing once. Inuyasha had thought it was because they were in the underworld and all. Not a thing he could do in the real world or some shit. It had taken him by surprise at the time and he'd never done it since. It had hurt his head smashing those skulls. Exactly why was Kagome looking at his bastard so much anyway?

"Well…" Kagome blushed sweetly. She could be cute when she was nice or flustered. "Lord Sesshoumaru was hard not to watch. He had a presence and he was…well...so pretty." She mumbled.

"How dare you unworthy human think of my beloved Lord as pretty?!" Jaken spat in pained insult as Kagome's knees.

"Fuck. You're both nuts. Who the hell else would think that prick was 'pretty?'" Inuyasha snorted defensively. A tiny part of him argued that his brother hadn't been pretty, he'd been an unreachable, so cold it smouldered, beauty. Only because he'd gotten that from their dad as well and left Inuyasha with all the freak genes.

He blinked. No one else had made a comment. A quick glance around gave him a start. Kagome was blushing and looking at her hands. "Sorry…but he was."

The kappa looked annoyed. "He was divine beauty! Far too superior for your filthy lusts, human!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru was very pretty." Rin chirped.

"Really scary, but yeah, pretty." Shippo shrugged.

Sango was blushing as well, "He was…a very attractive, honourable Daiyoukai."

Inuyasha grunted. "Keh. Girls and kids and perverted toads. Crazy huh Miroku." Silence. Inuyasha turned his ears back to the monk. "Miroku?"

The monk looked particularly sheepish. "Well, Inuyasha, there is no denying your brother was strangely handsome for a male. The first time I laid eyes upon him I had thought him to be a woman, a most appealing and attractive one at that."

"What!?" Inuyasha barked balling his fists up. How could they all think his brother was pretty? Why the fuck was he so angry about it? Yeah…he did look like a girl…kinda…from a distance but not really. What was wrong with them all? Maybe he was just pissed because Sesshoumaru was attractive and he wasn't. Yeah…another reason to hate the bastard. Not that it mattered now. As said bastard wasn't pretty anymore. And that hurt. The Mokomoko shifted in annoyance.

He calmed down and turned back to the guards they'd been ignoring. "What? I guess you all thought he was the fucking god of good-looks too?" he snarled. Most of the guards shrugged. Turned out only the crab had ever actually seen Lord Sesshoumaru from a distance. To the others Kirara could be him for all they really knew. Figures. "Whatever. Get out of my way so I can enter my new home and do whatever Lordy shit that needs to be done." His new home. Keh. It wasn't his home. It didn't even feel like Sesshoumaru's home to him. It was more of a shrine to his power made by demons that only had an ideal of what he was like. From the outside it looked like something he'd like, but up close…it didn't feel like him at all. Inuyasha doubted his brother would have been comfortable here. Probably why he never came and left this Shinobo guy in charge. Smart. He'd like to do the same. If there was a palace left once he announced his rise to Lord.

The bull looked kinda frustrated, "No, you don't have -"

Oh for fuck's sake. Did he really have to beat them up to get in? "I'm the fucking Lord here now, and it's MY fucking shitty island and you hafta do what I say. And I say let us the fuck past or I'll slice you from in hole to out hole, understand?" He growled viciously extending his claws. The first would be that hanyou-hating crab demon. Yeah, he knew they didn't have to do what he said 'cause they hadn't sworn themselves to him or whatever. But tough. This was his turf now.

Jaken sighed miserably, "Didn't listen to a thing."

"That's just it. When Lord Sesshoumaru passed, Lord Okunegai arrived from one of the northern territories to watch his domain until a new Lord could be found." The bull finally got out.

Sango's eyes widened. "Lord Okunegai? I've heard of him Inuyasha. He is a very powerful daiyoukai. It is said he once destroyed an entire nest of scorpion demons in one strike. And he carries no sword."

Jaken was choking on his tongue. "Watch? You mean steal that traitor! Lord Sesshoumaru considered him an honourable youkai. He shows his true cowardly colours now. Hmph."

Inuyasha fumed. There it was, already some asshole was trying to take something he'd vowed to keep. He was not going to let it happen, and not just because of his weird dog-territorial urges either. But because he wanted to make his brother proud and he wanted to prove to Sesshoumaru that he could do this for him…even if he was dead. "Hold on. He can't take the title of territory unless he killed Sesshoumaru or was related to 'im. Now I know dad wasn't dumb enough to give me any other asshole brothers. I also know that I don't have any nephews or they'd be in my face. Hell, I'd be amazed if my brother thawed enough to be able to make a spawn. So, I know he ain't a close relative. That means the only way he could claim is if he had something to do with Sesshoumaru's death. An' I swear if he had anything to do with that I'll kill him twice with fucking glee. Once for hurting my bastard and once for taking the title that's mine. I ain't afraid of 'im, the transsexual dumpling fucker. Tetsusaiga can handle him."

"It would appear that you are as eloquent and cultured as you are reputed to be, young Lord Inuyasha." A dark, quiet voice stated with a touch of amusement. It was a whispery voice, not low and smug like Narkau or velvety smooth like Sesshoumaru's. The group swivelled to find a tall, broad shouldered man standing at their back. He wasn't as tall as the dead inu had been, and his features were rather plain.

"How the hell did you do that?" Inuyasha demanded as he bound over his companions to land facing the daiyoukai, claws extended and one hand on the hilt of his father's fang.

"Teleportation, a tool only worthy of use by a true daiyoukai. No matter, I am surprised to see you here, Lord Inuyasha, it was assumed you would reject and ignore your claim to your family's title." He spoke his face giving nothing away as he studied the smaller hanyou.

"Keh. Shows what you know. I'm here to make sure no greedy scavengers take what my brother earned, an' I'll take out any fucker who says otherwise or tries to steal it. Why are you here and tryin' to take control of what ain't yours an' how did you just happen to be here?" Inuyasha growled from his defensive, but proud stance. His warm golden eyes were hard as they swept over his enemy, assessing. The demon was in human form. Nothing special about him really. His face could be on any human peasant they crossed in the country. Not handsome or ugly. A wide jaw, high brow, hawk-like nose and thin lips with intelligent clear brown eyes. No markings or demonic colours of warning. His height was tall but not impressive, his build strong but not bulky or svelte. He did have thick, long black hair that fell to his waist. It was pulled back into a single tail with some decorative gold clip-shit. He wore simple clothes, brown and black with a little bit of golden yellow. Really, he could be any human with a good living except for the pointed demon ears. Inuyasha was on high alert though. Despite his muted appearance the youkai would be powerful, and most likely cunning to be a daiyoukai. It wouldn't do to underestimate the cowardly thief.

"You are indeed a feisty pup," Lord Okunegai chuckled. "Be assured I am not here to 'steal' your title. Nor was I responsible for your brother's untimely death. I respected Lord Sesshoumaru's strength and honour. I would not see him shamed, betrayed, or defeated in anything short of open, fair combat. You would think very little of your brother if you believed he would not have a plan to maintain order in his lands in case of his unforeseen death until it was either claimed by his victor or divided amid lesser Lords. It was purely chance I happened to be close to Houkou Tsuki Uta when Master Shinobo contacted me, so I was swift to arrive and initiate your brother's final orders. At least until his assailant claimed the title. Since his exterminator has remained unaccounted for, I was remaining until you rejected the title. Then, I would dissolve the house, since it has no purpose. After that, the other Daiyoukai and I would battle for the loyalties of the lesser territories and split Lord Sesshoumaru's massive territory between those of us who wished and earned it, as is the way."

"Well, I ain't rejecting the title an' I'm keeping the territory just like it is. If you want to change that, I'll be happy ta fight ya." Inuyasha's features were hard and determined.

"I see. A most unexpected surprise to his arrangements." Lord Okunegai's dark eyes were contemplative as he touched his chin with a soft hum. His gaze lingered on the wild hanyou before him and took in the sight of the Mokomoko wrapped around him curiously. "You are entitled to your claim, Lord Inuyasha. I confess an interest in seeing how you fair, for I do not believe you capable of maintaining the position for long. I do not think it beneficial for the youkai in your territory to have you oversee it. You will be challenged at every chance and they will not submit to your dominance. An uncouth hanyou will not be welcomed as master. It will be said you are the cowardly thief. Plus, it is very unusual for a Lord to be a Lord of a territory, especially one of such mass and strength as Lord Sesshoumaru's, and not be a Daiyoukai in strength. You do not require such a large land to roam, nor can you sustain it. In the interest of the benefit of the territories below your claimed, I will challenge your claim." His voice was placid and even. As Inuyasha began to drawn Tetsusaiga with grim determination, Lord Okunegai raised his hand. "Not at this moment, impatient hanyou. In a month's time I will return and defeat you properly for claim of the Lands."

"Keh. Why? You afraid to lose to me now? Do ya need time to buff yerself up? Why bother, you'll just lose to me later anyway." Inuyasha leered at the demon.

Lord Okunegai just chuckled. "You amuse me, pup. I will find it regretful to kill you. I am giving you a month to learn what it is like to keep this heavy title of Lord. I also wish to give you the chance to survive and maintain your family honour - as unlikely as I think you will. If by some miracle you do manage to remain as Lord, and wish to keep your claim, I will find it honourable to engage you in combat. Until I come to take your life and your brother's won title, best of luck, youngling." Lord Okunegai nodded once to the guards at the gate and began to radiate light.

"I don't need your luck. I'll be right here in a month to kick yer arrogant ass! Heh." Inuyasha slipped his blade back fully into the sheath as the daiyoukai morphed into a ball of light and sped away. The demon's amused chuckle that sounded like it might come from a yak lingered in the wind after he had gone.

Sango eased her shoulder muscles. "You know, Inuyasha, I think you handled that rather well." She said with a note of surprise.

"Indeed. You didn't rush into combat and kept your insults to a minimum. Nicely done," Miroku praised as he gave his friend's red-clad shoulder a pat of encouragement.

"Heh, you sound surprised. Now, outta my way you ornamental door stops. I'm going to see Master Shinobo and find out what's going on." He cracked his knuckles, his ears perked forward as he stalked toward the door once more. "I've got a demoness to rend limb from limb and swords to burry and a manipulative hanyou to wipe from existence. I don't have time to be fucking around out here for permission to enter my own piece of shit palace!" He roared aggressively.

The guards exchanged looks again. One rolled his eyes. "Great, an overemotional hanyou. Yeah, the Western lands won't last a week." He muttered.

The bull stepped aside, "Since Lord Okunegai confirmed your claim and identity, enter as you will My Lord."

"I'll show you overemotional you-"

"Come on Inuyasha, let's just go inside, find Master Shinobo and get this over with, ok?" Kagome said softly as she lightly tugged at her friend's arm as he growled at the guards. She was tired out and they hadn't even gotten anywhere yet.

"Yeah, fighting with the help should be a waste of your time now," Shippo announced as he lifted his nose and marched past the guards.

"Shippo, you should never be discourteous like that. They are just doing their job." Sango abolished the kit, following him in with Kirara, Ah, Un and Rin.

Jaken scurried past to take his position at their lead. "Now, follow me, I know these buildings. It can be very confusing. We will call a meeting at once in the main hall."

Miroku and Kagome successfully dragged Inuyasha growling away from the guards inside the grounds. The last warm hues of sun had been swallowed by the ocean by now and the beauty of the organic layered palace with its many gardens was alight with floating demon lights. They lined the walkways with a soft, ethereal glow. While overhead a sliver of the moon hung low in the sky. Inuyasha frowned as he caught sight of it in a reflective silver banister. The new moon was almost on him, he'd been so distracted he'd lost count. Shit. Why did that time of the month always come at the worst times?

The group walked up the steps into the main entrance to be met with the sight of an ancient demon. Steel-blue coloured robes hung from his wiry frame. He was greyed, frail and shaggy his body bent nearly double with arthritis. He was only slightly taller than Rin because of it. Grisly hair surrounded his round face in a mane of sorts. His face was so wrinkled that any expression was lost in the folds of skin. Definitely a very, very old monkey demon. What startled Inuyasha was as they approached the hovering lights revealed that beneath the jutting brow two milky white eyes stared blindly at them. Blind yeah. But he had a weird feeling like something had just caressed his brain, a tingling sensation that ghosted through. Like the bugger had just flipped through every secret in his mind and analysed his heart. A quick glance at his friends' disconcerted faces made him know he wasn't the only one. Shit. He did have mental powers.

"Welcome to Houkou Tsuki Uta, Lord Inuyasha. I am master Shinobo. Though it is late, I have taken the liberty of issuing a summons to all the staff, the headman of the village and youkai of import on hand. I assumed you would wish to announce the change in power at once." The living relic rasped. Though the voice was thin and frail it did not quiver, it still held respectability and strength.

Inuyasha shuffled his feet slightly as he felt like all his fears and desires were being opened, inspected and analysed. He hated it. No one should be able to pry him open like that it just wasn't right. Instinctively he touched the bit of Mokomoko at his hip beside Tetsusaiga. For some reason it made him feel better, calmer and braver. "Er…thanks. Could you stop poking around in my head?"

Did the monkey smile? Really, ya couldn't tell. "Of course," that weird feeling left his head. "If you have any questions, you have but to ask. Know that my loyalty to your family runs deep, and that I am pleased by what I see in you. I will remain and maintain my position if you wish it of me."

"It would be wise to accept." Jaken urged.

"Yeah, you can stay. I don't trust ya though. An' I don't need yer opinion toad." Inuyasha growled at the imp.

"Understandable. If you would follow, My Lord, I will lead you to the audience chamber," the heap of wrinkles bowed slightly then seemed to drift away through another door without moving its feet. Creepy.

The group followed uncertainly. They moved quietly amid the soft floating lights. Kirara caught one in her paw and tried to chew on it until Sango abolished her and the nekomata released it. They walked along a neatly cobbled path with decorative patterns past a fine stable of sorts. There were a lot of confusing branches and overlaying of the terraces and paths. They wound over an arch and over more stairs to come up to a passage that was covered. Softly scented flowers wound sleeping around the pillars that faced out to the sea. Eventually they game to a massive set of doors with the same insignia that decorated the front gates.

Inuyasha was suddenly painfully nervous. His palms were sweating and his ears twitched with his heartbeat. A heart that was way too fast and loud for his liking. What the hell was he supposed to say to these youkai? Creatures that hated him on principle alone. Would any of them even pretend to listen to him? Did he even deserve to have them listen to his half human blood for that matter? He knew nothing of taking care of a territory, did he even need to know? He knew these demons were here by choice, well, the choice of hiding behind Sesshoumaru's power. They could leave and take their loyalties elsewhere any time they wanted to. Hell, they could even challenge him now if they wanted. They were probably too scared to challenge Sesshoumaru in case he froze their ass to the ground with his glare, but nothing stopped them from challenging a hanyou they hated for the goods. What was he getting himself into? He had no idea. But he'd started it and he never backed down from what he started. Ever.

He had been relieved to learn that his bastard didn't approve of slaves. So, there were none here. Which was good, Inuyasha had no desire to deal with anything like that.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's soft features drew his attention as she regarded him worriedly. "Try to speak civilly to these people, ok? They don't know you like we do. They don't know that 'fuck you' can also mean 'I care', and that 'your breath smells like you ate a pickled cunt, you twisted diuretic rat's ass' means 'I'm worried about your health', ok?" His words sounded so wrong coming from her.

"Yes, speak clearly and assertive, Inuyasha. Don't growl and spit as it garbles your words. Remember, this is your home now. You are Lord of the western lands and should not be questioned. If there is any trouble in them understanding this, we will have your back my friend." Miroku encouraged.

"Inuyasha, hold your head up high. Don't be nervous and fidget. This is your birthright to claim and you have the strength to do it no matter what some fools believes. Be direct and calm. We are all very proud of you and I'm certain Lord Sesshoumaru would take notice." Sango assured gently.

"Mew." Kirara said supportively rubbing her massive head against his shoulder.

"Try not to embarrass yourself," Jaken muttered.

"Try not to get us killed by a mob of angry demons either." Shippo added from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.

"Everything will be ok, Inuyasha, you can do this!" Kagome said with bright resolve.

"If you don't know what to say, just think of what Lord Sesshoumaru would say," Rin input helpfully. "That always helps Rin when she's scared."

That was a problem. Inuyasha was nothing like his brother nor did he want to pretend to be. He wouldn't lie to himself like that or damage the memory of the asshole he held. This was Inuyasha's problem and he would handle it his own way and hope he could make his brother proud along the way. He loved his friends for sticking with him now and offering their advice. This was completely not their responsibility, but they wanted to be with him anyway. Shit, they really were the best thing other than his mom and Kikyo that he had ever had. "Would you all shut the fuck up? I'm confused enough, I don't need your help!" which translated as a loving thank you.

The monkey didn't even acknowledge their voices as he came to a stop by the door. A young rodent type demon scurried from between the doors and over to Master Shinobo. "Everything is ready Master, should I give the signal?"

"Yes, perfect." Master Shinobo acknowledged as the rat disappeared back around the door. Inuyasha was overwhelmed instantly by the sheer number of scents that hit his nose from that room at once. So many youkai. His ears flattened to his skull in concern and his fingers wound into the Mokomoko. They would try to tear him apart and he would have to kill them. What was he going to say? Why was he here? The fluff made its rumbly vibration and Inuyasha's heart slowed down a notch.

"Lord Inuyasha," the raspy monkey addressed. "You should enter and walk down the center aisle to sit on the red pillows arranged at the dais after I call. Your companions should walk behind you, master Jaken, the kit and the nekomata before your humans. They all most kneel in front of the dais where you sit and face the audience. They may only kneel once you have seated yourself and must not stand on the platform with you, understood? Are you ready My Lord?"

"Yeah, understood, and no I'm not ready but I'm out of choices aren't I?" He snapped in agitation.

"There is always a choice," Master Shinobo said cryptically before disappearing through the door.

Things were happening so fast now…sure there was a choice he thought as he lowered his head and furrowed his brow. He could make his brother proud or abandon Sesshoumaru's life work and prove to himself just how worthless he was. There really was no choice for Inuyasha. He would take the responsibility and bullshit if it meant keeping something of his brother alive. If he lost it, he'd at least go down with it. Yeah, even though Sesshoumaru was dead, he'd fight to protect what was important to the ass. The kid, the old man's legacy, and the title. And he'd get the swords back too.

His ear twitched as he raised his head. He had heard Shinobo's voice announcing him a moment ago and now he distinctively felt a voice in his head telling him to enter. This monkey was tricky. Taking a deep voice he glanced at the nervous and supportive features of his friends. Next he rolled his shoulders, he thought he felt the Mokomoko give him a light squeeze as he flung open the doors with a loud boom and strutted right in like he owned the place. Which he did. The fur fluttered gently behind him as his sleeves billowed with his purposeful and graceful steps. His head was held high as he took in the mammoth size of the room. There were only windows at the front, the majority of the thing was inside the rock of the island and those lights were hovering everywhere. It had decorative mouldings and colourful tiles but the number of demons, a handful of humans and he swore one or two hanyou packed in the room just made him want to bolt. Way too much attention on his person.

"There's so many…" Kagome whispered.

"Just imagine the wealth required to feed them all? Truly a remarkable demonstration of cooperation , opulence and ordered respect in demon society." Miroku mused.

"I've never seen so many demons that weren't trying to kill us in one place." Shippo commented.

Inuyasha's entire focus was on not throwing out a windscar and running as far and fast from this place as he could. He felt like telling the kit it was early, they hadn't decided to kill them yet. This was hopeless. Somehow he managed to get his ass on the dais and face the judgemental hoard. How he managed to do this without losing his composure he didn't know. Exactly why was he putting himself through his shit again? To be insulted and belittled and beaten? Yeah…for the asshole who did it mostly to him. How fucked up. Ah well, he never claimed to be sane. Maybe Sesshoumaru had hit him in the head one too many times. Figures the bastard would be at fault for his stupidity.

His friends settled down in front of where he perched on the red pillows. They were all fingering their weapons nervously. Even Jaken was clutching his staff in a death grip of toady terror.

The hanyou's billowing fire-rat robes merged into the equal bright red of the pillows. This left the audience with the strange vision of seeing a disembodied head of striking white hair, ears, strained face and Mokomoko. It was unnerving. He stared mutely out at the sea of critical faces, perked his ears forward and swallowed hard. A million and twelve thoughts charged to his throat but not one of these was remotely helpful nor allowed to pass from his lips. The faces were easy to read. There was hate and loathing on most. Curiosity on a few. There was disgust clearly displayed in that smirk there. That was amusement in that snort in the back. He knew the look of hunger burning in the gaze to his left. All these youkai waiting with expectation in the expanding silence that swallowed Inuyasha's bravado like the glacial sea.

"Uh…" He cleared his throat and straightened his back. His first act as Lord of the west was to freeze up like a sissy? Sesshoumaru would be in hell laughing his ass off. Fuck that.

"Some fucktard killed my big brother. Because of that I'm now Lord of the Western lands. I ain't gonna let anyone screw up what my bastard of a brother worked for. I'm gonna work my ass off an' make sure all he got does well. So, if you have a problem with me being here, I suggest ya leave now or take it up with my Tetsusaiga. Understand? Good. Now who's stayin'?"

Miroku cringed inwardly. The speech could have been smoother…

Kagome rolled her eyes. He could have said it better, why did he never thin before he blurted things out? She knew very well he had a brain, but he never used the thing. Ah well, she'd lecture him later. Right now the demons needed to see them respecting him and not correcting him. She understood that and held her tongue.

Jaken, Rin and Shippo's gazes were fixed on the audience.

Sango was silent and alert with her weapon only a flex of a muscle away from defending her friends. She made no aggressive or defensive gestures though. She knew well the wrong move at this point would be devastating.

There was a profound silence in the room. A moment where any noise was crushed by its void. But just as it had come it evaporated in a crack of thundering noise. Questions were shouted, accusations and calls of anger hurled. There were even tears and gasps of shock stabbing the emotion of the room. Inuyasha kept to his seated position and forced his ears still. There was so much noise he wanted to cringe and protect the sensitive flaps against his skull but he couldn't. It was too much, he just wanted to get out of there. There were too many of them, looking at him, shouting at him. It was like he was a pup again being chased by the villagers from his home after his mother's death. He felt small and helpless and horribly overwhelmed by the angry hateful looks and words he had endured over his life - but never so many at once. He slumped into himself slightly and clutched Tetsusaiga with one hand. As he did so he felt the end of the fluff lightly brush against his hand and the Mokomoko gave a little shake. It was a ghost of a soft caress against his flesh. A moment later and the scent of Strawberry Sesshoumaru filled his nose. He closed his eyes and inhaled, feeling his nerves calm due to the dominant scent, his resolve hardened as he opened his eyes. Glaring fiercely at those gathered. He was not going to run from a few wussy youkai. He had his friends, his incomparable Tetsusaiga and his strength. He wasn't a kid anymore, he could kick all their asses and keep kicking. He would not back down from his responsibility. His brother would respect him from whatever hell he roamed now.

"Shut up!" He bellowed to the room. His harsh command shaking the plaster and shifting the screens. The noise dribbled to a silence as faces regarded him expectantly.

"You all heard what I said. I ain't gonna -" he caught Kagome's eye and frowned. He knew that look, it said 'talk nicer and think about it, you dolt.' Yeah, yeah. He took a calming breath and slowed down. "I am not going to roll over and let someone take what's mine. I will fight and work to keep what my brother and you have made strong. I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to ensure my family's territory is kept safe and whole and that it thrives and prospers under my watch. I will destroy any challengers. So, I'd appreciate it if you stayed with me and gave me your loyalty. I WILL earn it." He was trying to speak slowly, clearly and picking out his words in a much smoother voice than was his guttural norm. This sucked. "If not, leave now and save us both the effort of having me remove you." He gazed out challenging the mass gathered before him. He felt like he was getting a fucking headache. His friends all shot him covert looks of shock and pride. The Mokomoko had gone strangely still.

"Geeze, I had to look back and make sure that was Inuyasha talking," Shippo whispered.

"Shh Shippo, not now." Kagome whispered in warning.

"Sorry, Kagome." He whispered back.

At first no one moved. The tension and uncertainty in the room was emitted in wavering lines almost visible to the human eye. The monk and miko could actually see the colours of the emotion while the slayer could feel it tighten against her skin. Inuyasha could taste the metallic acid of it on his tongue as he waited. He hated waiting. It was such a waste of time.

Abruptly a youkai stood. "Pfft. Like I'm going to give my loyalties to a disgraceful thieving hanyou! I came to serve the noble Lord Sesshoumaru, not bend to the whims of a half-breed." He spat in disdain as he turned and marched toward the door. As he left others began to rise and follow. A few at first and then many.

"It would be suicide to follow a hanyou! The mistake of Inu no Tashio that he left for his elder to clean up! He probably murdered Lord Sesshoumaru in his sleep!"

"He isn't trustworthy, he isn't even worthy enough to breathe the air I do."

"His friends are human, how pathetic."

Inuyasha felt a strike to his heart with each word. But none were new to him and he shrugged it off as best he could. Good riddance to these fucks. He could see his friends itching to retaliate for him. Kagome was poised for an all out Kagome-bitch session. They all glanced at the monkey standing off to the side and frowned before settling back down. Good. The meddling monkey was useful. He must've explained how having 'em attack would be dishonourable or some shit.

"The only thing hanyous are good for is dinner. One could never lead me."

"He'll never defend this territory. I'm staying until Lord Okunegai takes it back." Other similar comments followed until the hall had lost about three quarters of its occupants. Two demons lunged forward and tried to attack Inuyasha on the dais but before they made it Sango's Hiraikotsu cut them down with no effort.

"I'm not leaving. I'm sticking around to see you fail. It'll be entertaining. My Lord Daichi was too cautious to challenge Lord Sesshoumaru, but he'll take care of you." A haughty tiger demon claimed.

"Keh. Tell your Lord to come, I'll be happy to serve you his cooked ass on a plate after I kill 'im." Inuyasha growled.

The tiger demon only laughed. "I think I'll be dining on your tender bits instead mutt!" His green eyes went wide for a moment before he looked down. Genuinely baffled to see Inuyasha's clawed hand through his throat. He keeled over in death as Inuyasha sat back on the dais and wiped his hand on a pillow. He felt slightly better having killed something.

"This does make things easier. My Lady Akane has been gaining influence in this territory and has been planning a move against Lord Sesshoumaru for years. She will be the new ruler of the Western lands!" A bear demon exclaimed.

"Then she shoulda acted when he was alive and gotten somewhere." Inuyasha snipped.

Laughter came from somewhere else in the hall. "Lady Akane couldn't plan a meal let alone a takeover. My headman Kentamaru has been massing an army and forcing alliances with some small southern territories. He will take this land." A demon that looked like a deformed radish with legs boasted.

"Well, we can start a fucking line then. I'll defeat them all if they wanna toss their lives away." Inuyasha growled . It seemed about an eighth of those remaining were just staying here until their own Lord could take over. They'd been sent to influence the palace the fuckers. How had Sesshoumaru put up with that shit? "You know, you should all just bugger off if you're waiting for your Lord and Lady to come. 'Cause if yours doesn't win the new one'll just kill you anyway." That sent a few more running for the door.

Only a very few seemed to be happy to see him there. Someone had commented that at least Inuyasha had a heart. Bastards, only Inuyasha could say shit like that about his brother.

A youkai approached them before bowing slightly and kneeling before Inuyasha. Master Shinobo's voice whispered in his ear, even though the monkey was on the other side of the room. "Headman Fujuyo of our village."

"Lord Inuyasha," the headman, who was a reptile of some kind, greeted.

"Yeah, Headman Fujuyo?" Inuyasha responded warily.

"I was young when your Sire died, but I served him loyally. I will extend to you the same expectations I extended to your brother before you. I will not abandon you, nor will I sever my alliance at once. I will give you a chance to earn my acquiescence to your dominance before I make any hasty decisions. I will judge you as you behave and not as how you have behaved up to this point or any biased decisions on your blood. For now, until you either prove yourself to me or fail, I will continue as I am." He gestured behind him. "Many others who remain here are of the same thought. We will give you a chance and when you have proven yourself we will follow. The fact Master Shinobo seems ready to serve you also speaks well of you." Behind him many of the demons made sounds and motions of agreement. He noticed the couple hanyou he'd seen and the humans were still around. So was the Bull guard at the gate. Crabby was no where to be seen though. No loss.

"Thanks, for listening and not just walking away because I'm me." Inuyasha said softly with a bit of relief. Not many remained…but it was better than none.

"You are most welcome, my Lord." The headman smiled fangily as he rose and withdrew.

Inuyasha's eyes fell on a small group that had said nothing and remained seated off to the side. There were a few attractive demons, a couple humans and even a hanyou there. Mostly women but a few guys. Their clothes were fine quality and they wore make-up and jewellery like they were high class or something. But none looked like they could fight and they hadn't insulted him. So they couldn't be noble blood. Inuyasha reached over and poked Jaken in the back of the head, "Hey, toad, who are they?"

Jaken sputtered. "They're the well, they don't have an official title, but essentially they're the concubines and catamites Lord-" cough. "-Inuyasha. They served my incomparable Lord Sesshoumaru, his guests and the castle dwellers. They often dance, act and have excellent voices…among other more direct services."

Miroku's head swivelled in the direction of the indicated group, his eyes alight and a joyous grin plastered on his face. Professionals, perhaps he could enlist their aid to explain the dynamics of intercourse to Inuyasha as he had begun previously. His friend seriously required some knowledge in the field after all. But it would be careless of him not to ensue these lovely ladies were kind and ready for such a task first. Sango's eyes had narrowed and were boring into the monk's skull like a drill through plaster. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and the expression on his youthful features was one of utter shock. "Sesshoumaru had fucking pleasure servants?!" he exclaimed with a squeak in his voice. Inuyasha was utterly floored by this fact. Why would the breathing icicle need a concubine? He couldn't possibly have needs like that. That would mean that Sesshoumaru actually had urges and feelings. He would never relinquish his cold control to have sex, would he? He only lost control when he was pissed at Inuyasha after all. There was no way Sesshoumaru would expose himself and allow his guard to drop enough to have sex. No way he could express passion in sex and let them close enough to touch him, when he wouldn't even smile at his brother. No one touched Sesshoumaru unless they were on the receiving end of his fist. Even then it was rare, he usually used his sword or whip. Maybe Rin had hugged his knee or something. But it was not possible for him to have sex. No way. The thought of Sesshoumaru having sex, sharing an intimate moment, touching someone in a way that brought pleasure and not pain…it caused a sharp ache to throb in Inuyasha's chest. The thought actually hurt. And he had no idea why it should.

"That is generally the purpose of a concubine or catamite, Lord Inuyasha." Master Shinobo commented from next to Kagome. Crap, the monkey could sneak up on you.

"Well, why are they still sitting there? Don't they want to go too? Figured they'd run outta here now there's a weak hanyou in charge and they don't have to serve anyone anymore." He grumbled, wondering if any of them had actually touched his brother. Nah.

"Where would they go, My Lord? They are treated with respect and care here. They dwell in safety and have all their needs met, food and clothing at their wish. They have even been given education to expand their minds. Their services, both sexual and entertainment are highly sought after and admired. They are not pressured to perform their services and can decline any offer. Lord Sesshoumaru had it that any whom abused one, or tried to force them would be punished severely for such a lack of honour. They would not receive such kindness in many other places. To leave here may result in slavery for them because of what they are. I believe they would rather take their chances with you as their new Lord, than the certain abuse they would receive if they left." The monkey rasped quietly.

"Oh…" Inuyasha responded with a frown. Why were these whores treated better than he had been? Was it because they'd fucked Sesshoumaru? Hell, Inuyasha would've gladly boinked the daiyoukai if it meant he would get some attention and - His cheeks went pink and his eyes went wide. Why did he just think that shit?! He'd never do that! His fucking asshole of a brother! Yeah, Sesshoumaru was good-lookin', and Inuyasha wished he could have a kind word, or a gentle touch, to see that frozen look in his eyes turn to heat and passion during the act, to see him lose control in pleasure - What the hell!? What was he thinking? Why was he thinking this? Gah. Shut up brain. Obviously he was way over stressed and tired. Must be it.

The monkey was smirking. He just knew it.

"Well, I guess they can stay then. I ain't gonna toss them out to be killed. But, they might have to do other jobs around the place since we're short handed now. Besides, they won't be needed for sex anymore. Everyone can do their wives, or husbands or hold it, or whatever." Inuyasha huffed.

Several of the pleasure servants who had been listening looked up at him with surprise.

"What?" He snapped at them.

"Nothing, my Lord Inuyasha. It's just unexpected," a petite wolf demon with long, soft dove-grey hair answered. Her head was bowed to him from where she sat.

"Whadda ya mean, unexpected?"

"Well, your brother was exceptionally…virile." She said quietly. "We assumed you would continue to require our services."

Inuyasha's face went white, then turned quickly red. "…you had…sex with him…?" His ears flattened.

"Yes, My Lord."

Inuyasha turned his head away and glared at another wall. He hated her. She was smug, and pretty, and annoying fuck. "I guess he was all soft with you or sumthin'?" it came out as a guttural snarl. Kami he hated her. "Well, I'm not my brother, you'll have to do some real work if yer gonna stay here."

"Of course, my Lord. Though, forgive me for saying, Lord Sesshoumaru was never soft." There were several snickers and a few giggles around them. She shot a few of the amused individuals a glare from her smoky grey eyes. "He was always professional. He was brisk and fierce. He never coddled, or spoke to us while we serviced him, nor looked upon our faces. Nor did he ever disrespect or use force which would harm us. When I would be summoned to his chamber, I never refused for it was a privilege, I would go and satisfy him to the best of my ability. Unfortunately, as I have said he was very virile and not easily sated. It would often take three or four of us full-blooded youkai on a rotation to see him satisfied enough. When he was finished he would dismiss us. There was no conversation and none remained in his chambers once he is needs were met." She bowed her head again. "Though I knew him little, I will miss your brother. I will be happy to serve you as you deem fit for me, Lord Inuyasha." Murmurs of agreement came from those around her.

"He wouldn't look at you?" Inuyasha asked quizzically. His chest still hurt.

"No. He did not. We were there to relieve him of a frustration that battle could not. He took but he never gave. As was his nature. Nor did we expect anything other than that." She replied.

"I see…" He hated her slightly less now. So Sesshoumaru could have fucked a tree and given the same amount of care to it. Still, she had been able to touch his brother. Something he was never allowed to do. His fingers squeezed the Mokomoko once more with a strange ache still throbbing in his heart. Bastard. It wasn't fair. And why the hell was he upset he couldn't touch Sesshoumaru? Maybe he wanted to punch him in the face one last glorious time and rekill the fucktard for all the pain he was putting him through. Yup. That made sense. "So are we done here or what?" he flicked an ear in annoyance.

"As you wish my Lord," Master Shinobo bowed respectively and dismissed the remaining audience. It was then Inuyasha realized he'd just discussed his brother's sex life in front of a whole crapload of people. Ah well, he shrugged it off. They were demons, they didn't care. Right? He could tell by Miroku's expression the monk was still recovering from the news of Sesshoumaru's stamina. Biggest lecher ever had to be his friend. Why?

For that matter, why were there humans in here too? Just a few, he could understand the couple that where whores…youkai looking for kicks and all that. But in the audience too? Didn't Sesshoumaru hate humans except for Rin? He'd have to ask about that. And why was there a male hanyou whore? He guessed it could be to please certain perversions or something. But still. If that hanyou had touched his brother he'd fucking flip. Wait, never mind that was stupid. The wolf said the full-blooded youkai had sex with Sesshoumaru. Besides that, the hanyou was a guy.

"If my Lord wishes, I could arrange for a tour of your home tonight." The monkey again.

Inuyasha flicked his ears tiredly. He felt suddenly just drained dry. His nerves were shot and he was exhausted in every way. "In the morning. Right now we need a place to sleep."

"A chamber in the royal buildings has been prepared for you. One will be made for each of your companions if you wish." The monkey paused. "To my knowledge the hanyou catamite never met Lord Sesshoumaru. As for the humans present, not all youkai hate them. Some are friends, some have uses to us. "

Inuyasha felt slightly better knowing the hanyou hadn't met Sesshoumaru. Then again the brat would be dead if he had most likely. "Uses? Never mind, I dun wanna know right now. We'll all be staying in one room, and not one made up. I don't trust any of ya, so we'll just pick one. And stay outta my head."

"As you wish." The monkey was smiling again under those wrinkles, he could feel it.

"Damn right I wish. Let's go." Inuyasha bounced to his feet and his companions gathered around him. He frowned and glanced over at a small, plump hare youkai with spectacles who was staring at them. "What do you want?" Inuyasha barked.

The little man jumped nervously. "I am the chief healer in Houkou Tsuki Uta. My name is Healer Ryouta, and I was very curious about your Mokomoko my young Lord. It seems very out of place on you. Did it come recently and you haven't grown into it yet? I did not think you as a hanyou would have that ability." His timid, comforting voice questioned.

Inuyasha placed a hand possessively on the fur and flashed his teeth. There was no damn way he was giving it up. "Keh. It was Sesshoumaru's, he gave it to the kid as he died to keep and she gave it to me. It damn well belongs to me now and it's perfectly fine in the place it is."

The healer's eyes went wide. "That is most morbid, to have that, and rare that it could be severed from his presence. But, I suppose he was dying, so to him it was just another dying limb at that point. It can't live without the demonic energy. Sad really. In time it will -"

Inuyasha had been listening. The healer seemed to know about the fluff, and he did want to know more. It was some kind of limb? It had been attached to Sesshoumaru some how? It lived off him like a parasite? Weird. Now it must be sucking to him. Next best thing to pure Daiyoukai. Huh. The Mokomoko shifted slightly against him and the healer's eyes rivalled Jaken's for size.

"What ails you, Healer Ryouta?" Miroku asked.

"That-that-it moved! That's impossible!" The healer spluttered.

"Huh? It's always moved. Damn thing has a mind of its own. It punches too." Inuyasha's faith in the healer had dissipated. Here he'd thought the guy might know something useful and he didn't even know the Mokomoko moved. Keh.

"No, the Mokomoko, it was -is a-"

A loud crash from the back of the room drowned out the healer. Inuyasha turned away and saw that three demons were engaged in a fight, one had punched through a pillar and thus the noise. "Hey! Cut that out!" He roared as he leapt over to where the scuffle was taking place. Most of the room was empty at this point, only a few stragglers left. "I forbid ya to wreck the place!"

A large burly canine took a swipe at a tall lean equine youkai. The horse punched back and sent the brown dog-man into a wall. "You take that back you mangy cur!" The narrow faced horse-man shrieked. Both completely ignoring the smaller hanyou.

"Not until you apologize to me first!" The dog barked back.

"Boys, please, stop!" The third demon pleaded with the two. She was quite small of build. Perhaps just a bit shorter than Kagome. Her golden-brown face was speckled with crescent-like black markings over the cheeks and the center of the forehead. Her movements were lithe and swift as she darted around and in between the much larger males. A single pale brown braid that was streaked with grey hung down her back and swayed with her movements as he round, nearly black-brown eyes glittered with nerves.

A chicken youkai for certain.

"I said knock it off you maggot munchers!!!" Inuyasha bellowed directly beside the two. Tetsusaiga's impressive length was unsheathed and transformed. Humming with hunger for blood between them.

All three youkai stepped away nervously.

"Er, sorry."

"Very sorry, My Lord."

"Thank goodness. I'm so relieved you intervened. These two fight constantly, but they really are good boys. So, please don't punish them too severely, Lord Inuyasha" The woman vowed as she bowed to him.

"I ain't gonna punish you right now. You can fight all ya want. But if you do it again in my palace I certainly will give you a punishment. Now bugger off." Inuyasha slid the massive fang back into its sheath which was a third the blade's size. The two male demons stared in awe.

"Yes My Lord" they said in unison and actually left. No hassle. Just gone. Nice.

Inuyasha turned around to find Miroku smiling charmingly at the demoness. He was holding both of her small hands in his and gazing down into her dark eyes with affection. "Excuse me Miss. But, would you do me the honour of bearing my children?" Sango was twitching behind him.

Honestly, it was amazing he'd contained himself this long surrounded by so many females.

The small demoness blinked at him in surprise. Then she stepped back, he hands slipping out of his warm ones. She smiled then decked him in the balls with her fist. All the males present cringed in sympathy as the monk doubled over with a tiny, sad, pained sound. "Unhand me you creepy little human!"

Kagome laughed and Sango wasn't sure if she should laugh as well or help Miroku. He was such a dishonest lecher and he deserved that. Yet, at the same time he was kind, brave, intelligent, compassionate, understanding and gentle. At times she wished they could be closer…but he was so vile! How could she trust him with her fragile heart when his manhood pointed him at anything with breasts? She just couldn't. He would break her.

"My deepest apologies, My Lady." Miroku chirped.

"I'll strike you harder if you come near me again, creep." She threatened.

Inuyasha opted to save his friend. "Miroku here's the world's biggest lecher. You'll get used to it. I ain't gonna stop you from slapping him around a bit 'cause he deserves it, he might like it though. And I won't let you hurt him too much, the creep's my friend."

She stepped back and did another full bow to Inuyasha. "Since he is a friend of My Lord's, I will refrain from damaging him…permanently." She shot the monk a nasty look.

"Thanks…er…what's you're name and what do you do here?" Inuyasha asked tiredly. His ears were drooping.

"My name in Junaki, and I have been your brother's chamber maid since he was a pup. I respected and cherished your brother, Lord Inuyasha. If there is anything I can do to assist you, you have but to ask my young Lord." Her voice was sincere and her dark eyes were sorrowful as she regarded Inuyasha, her brow furrowing slightly as she took in the Mokomoko. "You both hold your head the same. With such pride and assertiveness."

Inuyasha's ears trembled slightly at that comment. He was like his brother…"Thank you." He whispered with soft sincerity before putting his gruff-self back on. "We need all the help we can get. Exactly what is a chamber maid around here anyway?"

"Junaki was deeply trusted by our illustrious Lord Sesshoumaru! She had access to some of his most private and secret moments!" Jaken announced from Inuyasha's knee.

The hanyou promptly stepped on and flattened the toad. It was becoming a reflex really. "I wasn't askin' you."

"He's more cranky then normal when he's tired," Kagome yawned from behind him.

"Keh."

Junaki smiled gently. "As was your half- brother as a pup." Her dark eyes glittered with memory. "To answer your question, Lord Inuyasha, I tended to Lord Sesshoumaru's private rooms. I oversaw the upkeep of his bathing chambers, the cleaning of his rooms, the washing of his linens and clothing, as well as the maintenance of his wardrobe, armour, blade and other possessions. I ensure everything in his rooms is as he desires and requires it to be. That everything is prepared and stocked to his liking. The only thing I do not do is the preservation of his sealed documents in his study which Master Shinobo attends to most diligently. Because I was so close to her person and came in contact with all his personal needs, I was held in a position of rare regard. It was an honour to be trusted by him so."

"I thought Jaken did all that crap?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"Master Jaken performs many duties. The foremost is to retain information and see that all his Master's needs are carried out. Which while away, as Lord Sesshoumaru refused any to accompany him save the kappa and child, would be some of my duties. Though, Master Jaken sometimes forgets when it is my job, and not his own." She shot the toad a glare. "Nor was his help always appreciated."

"Hmm, I could see how that might occur," Miroku deadpanned.

Inuyasha could understand why Jaken had said Sesshoumaru had trusted Junaki. If he had let her touch his stuff, he had to have. Being the paranoid, cautious, vain, territorial freak that he was his brother would never let someone he didn't trust in the room he slept in. They could set traps in the sheets or poison the soap or sumthin. He'd know Junkai since he was a pup she said. They must have been close. Maybe…maybe she could tell him about his brother.

"My Lord," Junaki said with a bit of caution in her tone. She pursed her lips together as her dark eyes flitted briefly over his friends.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha responded. He had a feeling of what was to come. So much for learning about Sesshoumaru.

"Do you always travel with…" She frowned. "Humans?"

He was too tired for this. "Yeah, I do. And I don't plan on going anywhere without 'em either. Part of me is human, and I'm comfortable with that. Do you have a problem with what I am and who I like?" He demanded.

"There's nothing wrong with him being a hanyou!" Kagome growled over his shoulder. "Inuyasha is amazing because he's Inuyasha, not because he's something or isn't something."

Yeah. That made no sense. Obviously she was tired too he thought, but her heart was in the right place, had to love her.

Junaki held up her small golden-brown hands in supplication. "I confess, I am no friend to humans. My kind prefers grain to flesh so I have no desire to eat or destroy them as some youkai do. As a demon I have been beaten and prosecuted by the race of man so you can understand I have no love for them. Yet, I do not loathe them either."

"I knew your father, Inuyasha. He was a great, passionate creature. I bore no spite or distaste over the fact he bedded your mother. I still respected him. Though I personally would never wish to be with a human, I can understand how some demons might be driven by lust or by love to be with one. I bare a hanyou no ill-will or any grudge. But many do think of hanyous as distasteful. I choose to speak bluntly to you in a way I would not dare to speak to a daiyoukai because you need assistance, young one. I would like to see this territory kept in your family. Flaunting your human companions around in a youkai settlement as a new Lord is - well dare I say it, foolish." She then pointed to the beads around his neck.

"Perhaps not as suicidal as that. A Lord should not be controlled by anyone save by himself. The shock of seeing you may have made your subjugation beads unnoticed tonight. But in the morning they will be seen. You will be laughed at. Who can respect an Alpha Lord of a large demon territory who is under the control of a weak human child? Any credibility you wish to obtain will be gone. It is easy to see the Priestess is the one who controls the beads, so I suggest you have her remove them before they cost you her life. Someone will use her power against you. It is inevitable. One can not have such an obvious weakness as a Lord." Master Shinobo hummed in agreement from somewhere nearby. Junaki turned away to join him in quiet conversation.

The group shifted and exchanged glances. What the poultry youkai had said was true. Miroku and Sango stepped away from their friends for this was something between Inuyasha and Kagome. It was not their place to make comments or suggestions. Shippo and Rin were mostly asleep on Ah and Un while Kirara watched over them. Jaken had crawled out from under the hanyou's bare foot to glare at Junaki. She noticeably ignored the toad.

The pair stood facing one another awkwardly. Kagome bit her lip before gazing intently into Inuyasha's unguarded, attractive golden eyes. They really were unusual and lovely. The iris edges were so dark to be nearly black with flecking as they blended into a vibrant sunny yellow to plunge into the fathomless black of his pupils. She nodded slightly, her head titled up to meet his gaze due to his greater height. "She does make sense. But these beads brought us together Inuyasha. They've even saved you on more than one occasion." She murmured softly.

She didn't really want to remove them. Yes, she knew they were close and she could trust him. The beads did help at times and they kept him from doing anything stupid. Though, truthfully, the main reason she didn't want to remove them was that it connected them. While he wore the beads he was always connected to her in a way she couldn't explain. They were joined as more than just companions, something deeper. Perhaps it had to do with her spiritual powers but who really knew? She sighed. She didn't want him to get hurt. He was a hanyou and healed well, and never complained that the sits hurt so she presumed they were just like a slap. Smarting but harmless. And sometimes he really did deserve a slap. She never would seriously hurt him and if having the beads on meant he would be in trouble here…well…she would remove them. As much as she didn't want to, she would. She didn't have to like it though and she only would if he really, really wanted them off in a serious way, not just tossing one of his fits.

Both knew that the beads were a part of them, something that connected them and formed a bond in their relationship. Ridiculous as it might seem, removing them felt like they were coming apart.

"Yeah, I know they have." His voice was low and gentle. "They've also brought me humiliation and pain on more than one occasion." He grumbled as he averted his eyes from Kagome's warm sincere ones. The beads had stopped him from killing her the first time they met after he had asserted she was not Kikyo and had the jewel. He'd still felt the fresh stab of betrayal by the one he believed he loved and well, he wasn't feeling that great. He wouldn't have killed Kagome. Just smacked her around a bit…he hoped. The damn beads were the beginning of their friendship and quest. Without 'em he might never have gotten to know her, or Miroku, or Sango, or Shippo or any of the folks he'd met. He might have done something really stupid actually and used the jewel to be full demon and kill everyone. Who knew?

They had been made by Kikyo but never used on him by her - a thing he still felt warm about. She had the choice but chose to trust him. Damn Keade for keeping 'em and handin' 'em to Kagome.

It was also true the beads had saved him a few times because of their connection to Kagome's powers. She'd been able to stop him from doing dumbshit with them and from getting his ass blasted. It stopped him from killing Rin and being skewered by Sesshoumaru that once. Ass. Gutting his possessed brother to protect his defenceless pet human? Granted, Inuyasha woulda healed and Rin would not…but still. Being slammed face first into the ground by your neck hurt fuck. Knocked the wind right outta ya.

"Inuyasha? Do you really want me to take them off?" Kagome asked softly, taking one of his larger hands in her own soft ones and studying his uncertain, handsome features. She realized that he might posture himself into saying yes out of habit even if he really didn't want them off. So she gave him a chance to keep the beads on without losing face. "Can we trust you not to hurt yourself without them on?" She chided. If he wanted to keep them on he could explode and receive a sit. If he wanted them off he would most likely answer plainly. She waited. Wondering why she felt as though she was going to lose if he took them off.

Inuyasha reached up his free hand and gingerly ran his clawed fingers over the beads in question. He looked down at his chest and his eyes were concealed by the fringe of his wild hair as he mulled over his choice.

The beads tied him to Kagome and to Kikyo. They held some of both the mikos he adored.

They also offered him an excuse. He could act out and he knew that Kagome would stop him before he did or said anything he couldn't fix. The times he did step over the bounds she would slam him down and that would be it. To remove the beads would mean he had no safety line on his actions. Yeah, he'd lived without them and Tetsusaiga for a century and a half, but he didn't have people he cared about and needed to protect then. Removing the beads meant he would be completely responsible for his actions. He could no longer be a wild creature fighting for survival or a subjugated brute guarding his pack. He would be a Hanyou Lord. There would be no one able to stop him. No one to save him from making a horrid mistake. He would have to grow up.

Removing the beads in favour of being a Lord of demons would also sever a deeper connection he held with the miko. He didn't know why really. He just knew that by doing this, he was choosing a path that separated from Kagome's. Why did he feel like that? They would still be friends, no piece of shit ugly jewellery would change that.

Than again, maybe that was the thing. They were friends. Not lovers as he had once thought they could be. He really did love her…and he loved Kikyo…but…he wasn't in love with either of them. He would still die to protect both, but…yeah. Kikyo and he couldn't trust in the past like they should've, and now there was only pain between them. Kagome was amazing, beautiful, smart, kind and all that shit. Yet she was a kid a times and she wouldn't live as long as him. She would leave him too and he wouldn't be able to keep her around as a Youkai Lord. It wouldn't be fair. Then there was that other choice he had made.

Now he understood.

The choice of running around the wilds with a young woman and taking responsibility in keeping his brother's legacy safe wasn't much of a choice. He longed to make Sesshoumaru proud far more than he wanted to spend his life with Kagome. Crappy. He would still protect Kagome and the others, how could he not? But he would be alone it seemed. A hanyou just didn't seem to be made to keep those they loved. Fucking fate.

"Kagome…" His gaze lifted to meet her tender brown one with deep affection. "Take 'em off wench."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome felt an important part of her heart had just been unbound. Inuyasha was taking responsibility for himself. She got that. She smiled lovingly, her eyes moist with emotion as she too realized that Inuyasha and she would not be together as well. No Kikyo, no Kagome. It turned out he chose his brother's dream. Who woulda thought? She reached up and placed her hands on the beads over his chest. "Just remember, if you get out of control, these are going right back on jerk." She pulled them up, over and away from his head, untangling his hair from the strands as she held them.

"Keh. Like I'd let ya." He huffed, the Mokomoko was brushing against the back of his neck. He swatted it away in annoyance. That tickled. "What are ya gonna do with 'em?"

"I'm not sure…" She frowned at the dull beads in her hands.

Sango watched the exchange between the two from the corner of her eye quietly. They were both maturing in their actions. To see this moment in time. When Kagome removed the beads and both she and Inuyasha were content and it was done in a civil manner…it brought warmth to her heart. Inuyasha would suffer no more sits and Kagome was responsible for it. She glanced at Miroku's fair face to see if she could catch a glimpse of what his thoughts were. She scowled. He was leering at the poultry demoness. She twitched.

Inuyasha looked over to the monk and slayer before exchanging a thoughtful glance with Kagome. The hanyou's eyes sparkled and the human had a devious smirk.

Miroku had been touched and saddened by the exchange between his two friends. He had seen the thoughts, conclusions and quiet sorrow sift over their faces. He had believed the hanyou and the Priestess would settle down some day together just as he longed to do. Mind you, life would not be settle between Inuyasha and Kagome at any time, but were far too vocal and spirited…perhaps too alike in some ways. It would seem his presumption would not come to be anyway. Inuyasha had chosen his duty to his family above his love for Kagome. A development that was both unexpected and displayed how much the young dog-eared hooligan had matured. Whether this was an obtainable choice or not only time would show them. Time the monk did not have. The wind tunnel continued to eat at his hand and his thoughts as though it possessed a clock which counted to its final release. He was becoming further aware of how time was not his. He needed to produce an heir so that if he failed to destroy Naraku in time, his son would avenge their family.

His eyes roved back to Junaki and he smiled invitingly. She was older, yes, but she was still lovely to behold and strong. If given some time he was certain she would see his charm. He never was one to back down from such a challenge. He also considered that a hanyou child might have a better chance at defeating Naraku.

Abruptly he blinked and looked down in mingled horror and shock. A light weight had just been tied around his middle.

"Miroku." Sango growled with narrowed eyes. Beautiful eyes he might add.

"Now my dear Sango, just one moment. I hardly believe this to be a rational - "

"Behave!" Sango spat.

The monk was slammed butt-first onto the ornate tiles below him. The subjugation beads Sango had tied around his waist glowed in eerie mirth.

"You know, it is kindda funny to see." Inuyasha smirked smugly as he stepped over the monk.

"And deserved." Kagome added. She moved around the monk and walked a distance away so he would not try to look up her skirt.

"Dearest Sango…why?" Miroku whispered as he staggered to his feet and rubbed his ass.

"Why? Why?!" Sango roared as fury broiled in her eyes and caused her features to flush red. "If you have to ask why I hardly believe you deserve an answer!" She swivelled and stomped after Kagome and Inuyasha, her hair swishing violently back and forth.

Kirara, who had changed back to her smaller form, looked up at the monk. "Merew?"

"Kirara, at least I have one true friend."

The neko blinked, sat down, rolled as one paw elegantly extended upward and licked her bottom. She then ran after her slayer with her two tails held high. Jaken with the dragon already at the door mumbling.

Miroku hung his head low and sighed.

"I would say that serves you right for how you treat that poor woman. I suggest you follow before someone mistakes you as an evening meal." Junaki scolded as she passed by him. Several other youkai who had remained in the great chamber followed all gossiping about the events of the night.

Miroku gathered his sore pride and followed after his so called friends. That had been most painful development. He would need to find a way to get out of these beads.

* * *

AN: yeah, I suck at names so I either yoinked them out of a name book or smushed together some words to make them. So, I apologize if I've called a character something strange in another language. That was not my intent.


End file.
